Assassin by night & Nerd by day
by Bloodlustkunoichi
Summary: Her name is Sakura Haruno. She lives life as a fierce assassin by night and...a high school nerd by day! How will she keep her secret safe from her classmates! and how will she cope with having to put up with bullies without exposing her secret! R&R! AU
1. Chapter 1

Read and Review )

Oh by the this is AU lol 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 1: Moving…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hai, so the target today is Takeshi…a black market dealer," A dark figure talked into the radio while jumping from rooftop to rooftop. The mask that covered her face symbolized the group she works for…it was the mask of the cat…this mask also marks her as a dangerous assassin.

"Make it quick and make sure you don't cause a scene…even if you are in ANBU that doesn't always mean your invincible ok?" The assassin rolled her eyes at the comment her master just spoke over the radio, which was strapped around her neck. The girl wore black hooded sleeveless shirt, black baggy pants, black converse shoes, and she had daggers strapped around her belt, shuriken in a pouch connected to her belt, and pistols strapped on her thighs.

"Hai…anyway I'm here at the…Kitty Kat club? Why am I at a strip club?" The assassin was a bit confused because she was on a last minute mission and she wasn't fully informed on the situation.

"Well your target apparently loves…those kinds of clubs…be careful and make sure your mission is a success," The assassin just replied with a 'Hai' before sneaking into the strip club.

'Okay so we're in…now to find the v.i.p room…' The assassin thought as she walked in the shadows where no one could see her.

The assassin snuck through corners as she kept at her search for the target…but as she turned a corner she almost ran into two big, heavily muscled men. Luckily she was able to swiftly jump backwards without the brutes seeing her.

"Damnit, looks like I 'gotta improvise," whispered the assassin as she analyzed the situation.

'Looks like this situation needs seduction…. pfft! As if I'm going to do _that_! Haha' the assassin then crossed seduction off her list and decided to go with a more straightforward tactic.

The assassin grabbed two crescent shaped blades, which hung on her belt, and positioned them on her fists. The blades were bigger than her fists and they had a handle, which connected from one end of the blade to the other, though the pointed ends of the blades almost reached her elbows. It looked as if there were two beautiful crescent moons on her fists.

"Well, here I go," the assassin whispered as she leapt out from the corner and ran towards the guards.

"Hey you! Stop-" The man couldn't finish his sentence as the feline masked figure slit his throat so fast that he didn't even have enough time to fully pull out his gun.

'One down…one to go' thought the assassin as she leapt up in the medium sized hallway in order to avoid the guard's huge fist from pounding her head into the wall. She then pushed off of the ceiling and delivered a perfect kick to the guard's head, which made a disgusting cracking noise. The assassin just smiled when she heard the sound.

oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

oooooooooooooo

'All right! Now…time to take out the boss…this shouldn't take long' the assassin then kicked the v.i.p door down and found a fat man sitting in between two strippers…the sight disgusted the fierce assassin. The three didn't notice the door being kicked down since they were all too busy _touching_ each other until the assassin spoke in a calm voice that was laced with deadliness.

"You know its women like you that I _love_ to kill…you all disgust me," The three people then froze and slowly turned their heads to the dark figure with a feline mask.

"W-Who a-are y-you?" the man's voice was panicked and frightened…and it only made our fierce assassin smile in a very frightening manner. 

"Oh, I'm sorry but I can't tell you…but I can tell you that I'm going to _kill_ you," the assassin laughed as she watched the man shove the two petrified women away as he tried to escape but the assassin just laughed even more before she lunged towards him and kicked him against the wall.

"Wait! Pleas d-don't k-kill me! I-I can g-give you anything you want!" The man stuttered pathetically as he begged for his life. The assassin just walked up to him slowly, which made her look even more menacing then she already was.

"Oh, then I suppose you can give me $3000 dollars right now?" the assassin was seeing just how desperate this man was…plus she needed some cash…

"O-of course I have $5000 on me r-right now! Please just don't kill me!" The man took out a very thick roll of cash and threw it at the assassin, who in turn caught it and placed it in one of her pockets.

"Fine…I won't kill you…if you tell me where you got all this money," Her voice seemed to sound scarier then she thought since the man paled with every word she spoke.

"I-I made the m-money b-by s-selling two 6-year-old k-kids today…I swear that's the truth! Since I work at the b-black market…I-I get a lot of money," the man couldn't see the assassins face but if he could then…he would know that he would be dead in a second.

"You sold two _6-year-old kids_, why? And how long have you been doing this?" The assassin made sure to make her voice sound calm but the thought of two innocent kids being sold to do who knows what! Just made her blood boil.

"It was for business! And I swear that they were orphans so no one would really care if their g-gone! I have been in the b-black market for 4 y-years n-now," the man was sweating furiously while he watched the assassin crouch down in front of him. When he had finished talking the assassin brought her face close to his, so close that his nose was touching her feline mask.

"Hm, well…thank you for telling me…but I'm sorry…I'm going to kill you anyway," Before the man could react a crescent blade had slit his throat in less than a second.

ooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO 

ooooooooooooo

"Ah! He's dead!" One of the strippers screamed and then it hit the assassin.

'Crap I thought they had left! The scream probably attracted security! Got to get out of here' the assassin just walked over to the dead man and took his big silver serpent ring and jumped slightly when a bullet came whizzing past her head.

"There! Get her!" A bodyguard came in and started shooting.

The assassin got up and headed to the window and quickly made her way to the rooftops but as she was just about to climb to the top a bullet embedded itself in her left arm. She let out a small growl but continued on.

After running for 15 minutes the assassin stopped to catch her breath. She looked around to make sure that no one followed her; once she was satisfied she took a look at her left arm. The bullet was on her upper arm and the wound was bleeding heavily.

"Ah shit…I forgot my medical equipment…man the old lady's gonna kill me, well better get home before this thing gets infected," with that the assassin made her way to a small alleyway, there waiting for her was her beautiful motorbike. It's Honda CBR 600 f4i 2006 model, its midnight blue…but it was so dark that it looks black, there are also a few silver sakura petals scattered around the sides and the back, but at the front of the bike was the ANBU symbol in silver.

"Man…my motorbike kicks ass! Haha!" The assassin couldn't help but say that out loud when she saw her sweet ride just waiting there. Yes our assassin treats her bike as if it were her…baby.

The assassin then hopped onto her motorbike and turned her radio on.

"Mission was a success…Oh and I made $3000…Haha cool right!" The assassin finally relaxed and enjoyed her ride home. It was 3 am in the morning and it was pitch black but she didn't care because the cold wind was refreshing against her skin and there were no cars to get in her way.

"Good work…now I have something I need to tell you when you get home…it's important…oh and do you think you could get some milk on your way home?" Her master's voice was so serious that it almost made the assassin scared but she ruined it when she said the last bit. A vain started throbbing on the assassin's forehead.

"Tsunade Shishou! Are you serious! I have a bullet embedded in my left arm…and you want me to get milk!" The assassin screamed into the radio.

"Oh…sigh then I guess I can't have milk and cookies…ANYWAY I'll get the medical equipment ready for when you get home…and next time be more careful!" The assassin just smiled at her master's weird personality.

"I want you to know that I'm serious about being careful…Sakura," Tsunade's voice was quite fuzzy over the radio…but our assassin still heard the concern in her voice.

"Hai shishou…anyway I'll be home in a few more minutes…" Sakura then turned off her radio and continued on her way home while wincing a few times when her left arm throbbed a bit. 

ooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

ooooooooooooo

"I'm home!" Sakura pulled down her hood and removed her mask when she stepped into the house. When she removed her hood and mask the face of an innocent looking 17-year-old with pink hair, emerald eyes and fair skin was revealed. 

"Sakura! So where's the bullet shot?" Tsunade walked towards Sakura lead her to the couch.

Sakura revealed the wound and Tsunade just laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Sakura looked questioningly at her master.

"Well it's just the fact that this isn't as serious as I thought it would be…I mean c'mon you've come home half dead before!" Tsunade just laughed at the face that Sakura made.

"Hey! This arm could have gotten infected! And then…amputated!" Sakura was just being an idiot as she watched Tsunade patch up her arm.

"Hm, I've amputated someone's foot before…Oh! Anyway why didn't you bring your medical bag with you! You are also a medic you know!" Tsunade angrily glanced at Sakura's sheepish face before going back to stitching up the wound.

"Well it aint my fault! I wasn't even supposed to have any missions today…oh and what was that important thing you had to tell me about?" Sakura stared as Tsunade's eyes grew panicked but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Well we have to move…again," Tsunade whispered as she finished up and gave Sakura the bullet from her arm.

"Hm…another one to add to my bullet collection," Sakura was avoiding the topic and Tsunade just sighed. Sakura then got up and put the bullet in a jar that, which had 6 other bloody bullets in them. She collected every bullet that was embedded in her body…no one knew why though.

"Sakura…Don't worry…this time I'm positive that this is the last time we move…but we're moving back to…Konoha," Tsunade watched as Sakura whipped her head around instantly when Tsunade said 'Konoha'.

"What! No we can't! You know what happened in Konoha and you know why I never want to go back!" Sakura was desperate because Konoha was her hometown but something terrible happened there when she was only 5 years old. She doesn't want to live in a place where her past would haunt her every day and every night. 

"Sakura we have to…the council said they needed us! The crime in Konoha has been increasing rapidly and they need me to be there to help because they believe that Orochimaru is behind all of this.

Sakura really didn't want to go but when Tsunade mentioned Orochimaru her eyes flared and she started listening intently to every word that came out of Tsunade's mouth.

"You mean that snake bastard is hiding in Konoha?" Sakura growled as she stared at Tsunade. Tsunade just nodded her head in response, she knew what her apprentice wanted but it would be suicide if Sakura went against Orochimaru.

"Sakura calm down for a moment…you know that you're not strong enough to against him…not yet that is. But I know what he did to your family but we have to be careful!" Tsunade watched her 17-year-old apprentice clench her fists.

Sakura finally closed her eyes and relaxed her shoulders and unclenched her fists. She then held onto her long hair and frowned a bit.

"When do we leave?" Sakura stared at her pink hair while she spoke to her master.

"Tomorrow so start packing." Tsunade replied softly. Sakura just nodded.

"Hey shishou…do you think you could cut my hair? You know cut it short…up to the base of my neck?" Sakura looked at Tsunade with tired emerald eyes.

"Sure…just how it was when you started as my apprentice," Tsunade laughed as Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Al right c'mon Sakura-chan…then I'll help you pack your things," Sakura just nodded and went to the bathroom with Tsunade right behind her.

'I can't believe I'm going back to the place where my parents were…murdered'

ooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

oooooooooooooo

Well there's the first chapter…HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

But please review and tell me what you think about it!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	2. Chapter 2

**('-') **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE **('-')**

**('-')**…Yeah this is a sasusaku…**('-')**

**('-') Enjoy ('-')**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 2: Konoha high…?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Sakura-chan…we're here…" Tsunade woke up Sakura as she got out of the moving truck.

"Hm…okay I'm up…" Sakura groggily got out of the truck. Sakura didn't get much sleep last night since she was busy packing her stuff.

"Hey shishou…if the movers packed our stuff, including the guns, knives, daggers etc…won't they find out about…you know…" Sakura watched the movers carry boxes into their new home in Konoha.

"Oh yeah like I'm that stupid…anyway they aren't just any movers…they are also from ANBU…I assigned them this mission because they know how to properly transport weapons…and when they're done helping us…they'll scout Konoha for anything suspicious," Tsunade leaned against the truck as she spoke to Sakura.

"Ah I see…well looks like being the leader of ANBU has a lot of perks right?" Sakura just laughed when her master snorted.

"You bet! Oh wait…Sakura did you happen to get the ring from your target last night?" Tsunade stared at Sakura intently.

"Oh! Yeah…let me just…Here you…go!" Sakura spoke while she tried to fish the ring out of her pocket.

"Good…you know short hair suits you," Tsunade smiled and ruffled Sakura's hair…only to be glared at playfully by her apprentice.

"Hey Tsunade…will I have to attend a high school?" Sakura asked quietly as she stared at her mentor.

"Yeah…your still 17…so yeah you definitely have to attend school," Tsunade laughed when Sakura put on a sour face.

"Anyway I'm going to see how the ANBU squad is doing with our furniture…and weaponry," Tsunade just gently slapped Sakura's back before heading into the two story house.

Sakura just turned away from her new house and looked around. She noticed that Konoha had quite a forest…it was quite strange…because when she left Konoha, at 5 years old, she never remembered it being so beautiful. Sakura's emerald eyes could see a park not far from her house, her emerald eyes dulled a bit when a saddening image flashed through her eyes.

Sakura saw her 4-year-old self-running around happily while being chased by her father…her father was a very kind man…she had no idea why he died. He didn't deserve to die.

The wind blew her short pink tresses in an almost lovingly manner…as if someone was trying to comfort her…but she just pushed the thought aside and adverted her eyes towards the blue sky.

"Konoha…I'm back," Sakura whispered before she walked into her new home to help Tsunade.

Ooooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO 

Ooooooooooooooo

"Okay Sakura so this is your room and the movers have practically put all your stuff in here…but you have to put away your own weapons alright?" Tsunade explained while she motioned towards the room.

"Where do I put my weapons?" Sakura looked around her room; it was the size of a normal bedroom. There was a double bed in the middle up against the wall, a desk and chair with a laptop was across from the bed also up against the wall, a full-length mirror near the desk, a window on the far right, and a walk in closet on the far left.

"Here I'll show you…" Tsunade walked all the way to the back of the walk-in -closet and hidden behind a rack of Sakura's clothes was a small glowing number pad.

"The password is 7393 only you and me will know this password…oh and just to make sure no one else but us can get in here…there is a small finger print pad that will appear from the wall once the password is put in…then you just place your thumb on it and…BAM! Your inside...Oh and this thing will only recognize our finger prints," Tsunade then entered the password and placed her thumb on the small pad.

"Whoa…that's more advanced then our old weapon volts," Sakura whispered but once again she stood there dumbfounded when the wall suddenly opened up. Inside all the walls were covered with a smooth silver and there, all around this walk-in-closet…inside a walk-in-closet, were shiny steel shelves made to hold weapons of all kinds!

"Holy shit! This is so cool! Yes! I have my own weapons volt! I love you shishou!" Sakura jumped up and down and hugged Tsunade, who in turn just smiled and left Sakura to put away her weapons. But before Tsunade left she started to speak.

"Oh and Sakura…you start at Konoha high tomorrow," With that Tsunade left a very shocked Sakura.

"Tomorrow? T-o-m-o-r-r-o-w? As in tomorrow…? Aw crap…" 

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-CRASH!

"Aw great…there goes my 50th alarm clock…" Sakura grumbled into her pillow before pulling the covers up to her head, but before she could get some more sleep…a very happy looking blonde lady ripped the covers off of her.

"Tsunade…" Sakura hissed angrily as she covered her eyes from the bright light seeping in from her window.

"Rise and shine! It's 7:30! Better get ready now or you'll be late!" Tsunade chirped into Sakura's ear, which only annoyed the pink-haired assassin even more.

"Geez…Don't you have anything better to do then bug me!" Sakura was not a morning person…as you have probably noticed…

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the lazy teenager and…at the comment. She then did something quite…expected…

"Ah!" After a few minutes a pink haired object was thrown violently off of her bed…in a very violent manner.

"Geez! Alright already!" with that Sakura walked to the bathroom while mumbling something about crazy old granny's and their monstrous strength.

"Heh that worked quite well…" Tsunade then went down to the kitchen to make Sakura some toast.

After taking a shower and brushing her teeth Sakura put on her school uniform which consisted of a black and white striped skirt that reached just an inch past her knees, a white blouse, white knee high socks, black school shoes, and…a black school vest. 

Sakura wore basketball shorts underneath her skirt, because she feels really weird without shorts under a skirt, and she has a silver pistol strapped onto her left thigh.

Sakura then shuffled around the drawers looking for something.

"Aha!" Sakura then put on a pair of glasses, but the only thing is that these aren't real glasses…they look very real but they're fake. Once sakura was happy with her appearance she walked downstairs.

"Oh Hey Saku-what the hell…" Tsunade almost dropped the toast when she saw Sakura coming into the kitchen looking like a complete…NERD!

"Oh well this is my way of 'keeping it low' at school," Sakura just grinned and grabbed a piece of toast from Tsunade.

"But you can go as a normal girl and no one will find out anyway!" Tsunade was still shocked at her apprentice's weird thinking.

"Yeah…but I'd rather not get close with anyone…for safety reasons, and I really don't want to be noticed at school," Sakura explained to her mentor, who in turn realized what her apprentice really meant.

"You know Sakura-chan…it's okay to have friends," Tsunade walked towards Sakura and engulfed her in a motherly hug.

"Yeah but if they ever find out about who I truly am…I'll get hurt…not them," Sakura returned her mentor's hug.

"Anyway I better get going…can I take my motorbike?" Sakura looked at Tsunade with pleading eyes because she didn't want to take a 30-minute walk to school.

"But people will notice you! And your bike has the ANBU symbol on the front! Are you serious!" Tsunade was a bit shocked at Sakura's question…I mean c'mon she knew the girl loved her bike…but to take to a school for everyone to see! Why doesn't she just go around screaming she's in ANBU! A top SECRET organization SECRETELY helping the council of Konoha!

"No, you'll risk exposure to your self and to me," Tsunade made up her mind.

"That's not fair! I'm one of the best in stealth in ANBU! I could successfully hide my bike! I can enter and leave the school without anyone recognizing me! PLEASE SHISHOU!" Sakura was now…very desperate?

"OH FINE! But if anyone and I mean ANYONE notices you then you better prepare for a serious ass kicking! But how will you hide the ANBU symbol on your bike?" Tsunade stared intently at her apprentice.

"Easy…I'll just cover it with one of my special stickers…they don't ruin the paint job so it'll be fine," Sakura finished her speech with a smirk.

"Yeah fine you win…but be extra careful alright?" Tsunade let out a sigh and smiled when Sakura jumped up and hugged her before running into the garage to take out her bike.

Sakura then put on her sleek black helmet, which covered her hair and face except her eyes. Then Sakura started her motorbike, which in turn roared to life. The sound made Sakura laugh, and then she rode off towards the school.

As Sakura neared the school she quickly went around the back of the school and surprisingly she found that the forest was just a block away behind the school so she rode into the forest and parked her bike behind a large tree.

'Just to make sure no one steals my baby…' Sakura then placed small bombs around the area of her bike; she hid the bombs under all the leaves.

Oooooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Ooooooooooooooooo

"So this is Konoha high…" Sakura whispered as she stared a huge school with the leaf symbol carved proudly onto the highest point of the school building. The school grounds were huge! And they were littered with students.

"Well here goes," Sakura made her way through the large gates and headed towards the doors to the school. 

Sakura noticed, as she walked towards the school doors, that most of the female population had their skirts at mid thigh…and their blouses weren't buttoned up properly. This just made Sakura grimace.

As Sakura was observing other students she didn't notice the group of people in front of her…and she walks right into a blonde girl with blue eyes. Sakura caught herself just in time but the other girl fell on her butt.

"Ugh! You geek! Watch it or else I'll hurt you!" The blonde girl started shouting so many profanities and threats that it almost made Sakura laugh but instead Sakura was pretending to look shy and frightened at the same time.

'Che, you couldn't hurt me even if you tried!' Sakura thought angrily but on the outside she was acting like a cowardly idiot.

"I'm s-sorry! Please d-don't hurt m-me," Sakura adjusted her voice to sound meek, girly, and a little bit shaky.

"Pathetic, from now on you better watch out nerd 'cuz you just got onto my hit list…so you better be scared when you hear the name Yamanaka Ino," The Blondie, known as Ino, walked away laughing along with her cheerleader friends.

"H-Hai," Sakura squeaked out. But as soon as Ino and her friends left, Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously while she glared at the blonde's back.

'I'll show you a hit list…no…I have to calm down…she just a bimbo…just a bimbo' Sakura tried to calm herself down and after a few minutes of deep breathing it finally worked.

10 minutes after the bell and Sakura was still lost and looking for the office.

'Damnit! This is pretty pathetic for an assassin like me!' Sakura ran around a corner but ended colliding with another student.

'Aw c'mon that's like two people in a row!'

"I'm sorry," Sakura apologized, in her girly voice, softly.

"O-Oh n-no I-it w-was m-my f-f-fault," A girl with dark violet hair that reached her back, and pale lavender eyes got up while apologizing to Sakura. She wore the school uniform without the vest…actually Sakura is probably one of the very few people who wear the vest.

"Um, do you think you could please show me where the office is?" Sakura politely spoke while ringing her wrists, trying to look innocent.

"O-Oh! S-sure! J-just follow me please," The girl was the first person to help Sakura today.

'Whoa she stutters a lot' thought Sakura as she then tried to start a conversation with the violet haired girl.

"Hey, um…what's your name?" Sakura made her voice sound bit meek…just to help with the image she was trying to build.

"M-My n-name is H-Hinata Hyuuga, what is yours?" Hinata seemed to be shy yet really kind.

"Oh, my name is Sakura Haruno…you see I just moved here yesterday…" Sakura just smiled as she replied.

"I-I see…a-anyway we're here," Hinata then bid goodbye to Sakura before leaving Sakura at the office.

'Man that Hinata chick seems to be really likeable…no Sakura! We can't have friends remember!' Sakura shook her head before walking up to the lady behind the desk.

"Um, excuse me…I'm here to get my timetable? My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm the new transfer student," Sakura politely spoke to the lady at the desk but a vain started to secretly throb on her forehead when the lady just kept her head down and continued working.

"Ah Sakura-chan! Tsunade-sama told me you'd arrive today!" A woman with short black hair replied and as she lifted her head Sakura had to resist from stumbling backwards.

"Shizune-neechan! What are you doing here! Aren't you supposed to be on a long term mission?" Sakura whispered towards Shizune, who in turn just giggled.

"Well I'm undercover as the principals assistant here…though I am also trying to find out any information on Orochimaru…plus…I'm here to help you with school!" Shizune spoke happily while handing Sakura's timetable to her.

"Anyway it was nice seeing you…I guess I'd better get to class now…later," Sakura bid goodbye before heading…to try find her classroom.

Oooooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooooo

10 minute later…

"Found it! Room 230!" Sakura stopped to catch her breath before knocking on the classroom door.

"Ah! You must be miss Haruno! Well c'mon in!" A man with silver hair and a mask covering the bottom half of his face opened the door.

Sakura shyly walked into the classroom and she suddenly felt all eyes on her…it kind of gave her goose bumps.

"Well I am your home room teacher, Kakashi-sensei, now Sakura…please introduce yourself.

'Hm, Kakashi-sensei look a bit…odd to me…I'll worry about him later…' Sakura shook her head from her thoughts and turned to face the class…and oh…Ino…is in the same class…great.

"Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno and I just moved to Konoha yesterday…I used to travel around with my…aunt," Sakura adjusted her voice to sound kind and friendly.

"Hey four-eyes, you really think you can handle Konoha high?" An arrogant boy with upside down triangular marks on his cheeks spoke and smirked when the whole class laughed.

"Kiba! That's enough! I'm sorry about that Sakura…uh please take a seat next to Hinata," Kakashi-sensei glared at Kiba before guiding Sakura over to her seat.

As Sakura passed Kiba she looked at him with her real cold jade eyes, not her fake friendly emerald orbs. Kiba felt a chill run up his spine but he just brushed it off as the wind coming in from the window.

"Hey billboard-brow! I'll just let you know now…you aint welcome here!" Ino and the whole class, except a few like Hinata, roared in laughter. Sakura just pretended to look saddened, but in reality she couldn't really give a shit. 

'Why did Tsunade-shishou put me in school! I'd rather work as a full time assassin!' Sakura cursed her mentor in her head.

Ooooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Ooooooooooooooo

"Achoo! Geez! Sakura's cursing me again," Tsunade just looked around to find an ANBU squad looking at her oddly.

"Well don't just stand there go complete your mission!" A few things were broken before the ANBU squad made it out of her office…

Oooooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooooo

"Now you can do whatever you want until-" Kakashi was rudely cut off, as the door was slammed open quite loudly.

"Sorry Sensei! But me and the Teme were late because we-"

"Naruto! Just give me your late passes and go sit down! But I also want you and Sasuke to meet our new student…Sakura Haruno," Kakashi sensei then motioned to a pink haired girl who was talking to Hinata.

Sakura noticed that as soon as the two boys came in all the girls started to swoon.

'Wait…did kakashi-sensei say Naruto…' Sakura's eyes widened as a blonde boy with electric blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks, and a goofy grin plastered on his face came up to her and shook her hand.

"Hey there Sakura-chan! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And that guy over there is Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto motioned to a very handsome boy who stood next to him with an emotionless face. Sasuke had Midnight blue hair, dark onyx eyes, and hair that defied gravity. Sasuke just glared harshly at Sakura.

"Hey…nice to meet you both," Sakura replied with a smile before Naruto and Sasuke took the seats behind her and Hinata. When Sakura looked around the class all the girls were glaring daggers at her…

'Ah I get it Naruto and Sasuke are the schools heartthrobs' Sakura's thoughts came to a halt and an image flashed through her eyes once again.

This time Sakura saw her 5-year old self-trying to cheer up a small crying Naruto who had just been bullied. Sakura herself held some bruises from trying to defend the small Naruto.

'No way…Naruto doesn't remember me…oh well I guess its better off like that…I did leave Konoha when I was 6-years-old' Sakura let out a sigh before getting up and going to her next class.

'Hm…I feel like I've met Sakura before…I'll think about it later' Naruto couldn't help but find Sakura really familiar.

"N-Ne, Sakura-chan…we have science together," Hinata spoke to Sakura who just stared at her for a while.

'I can't help but want to be Hinata's friend…she's just so kind…I just won't let her get too close…yeah that's it' Sakura felt a pang in her heart…it must have been the loneliness that stayed deep in her heart. Friends were a tough subject for Sakura…friendship is also something rare for Sakura.

"Oh…yeah c'mon let's go," with that Sakura and Hinata made their way to science class.

Ooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

Lunchtime…

"I wonder where Hinata is…"Sakura wondered while she walked towards the cafeteria.

As Sakura was about to walk down the stairs she saw Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba walking up the stairs. But as she passed them Sasuke stuck his foot out and since Sakura was caught up in trying to find Hinata and get to the cafeteria she didn't see his foot.

Sakura practically flew down the stairs but before she hit the ground she was thinking about placing her hands on the floor and flipping out of harms way but then she would arouse suspicion so she just braced herself for the fall.

'THUD' 

"Ah…fuck that hurt…"Sakura just bit her lip and tried to ease the pain on her neck but it wasn't going away so easily.

"Hey! Teme! What was that for? You could have broken her neck!" Naruto hurriedly ran to Sakura and helped her up.

"Haha! Good one Sasuke!" Kiba and Sasuke just snickered at the fallen girl.

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" Naruto slowly helped Sakura get up.

"Yeah…I'm fine Naruto…don't worry about me…I can handle anything," Sakura whispered to Naruto, Naruto just stared wide-eyed at her.

'I only know one person who says that…but I can't remember who' Naruto's thoughts were cut off.

"Hurry up Naruto let's go!" Kiba shouted to Naruto who stood there in shock.

"You better get going," Sakura just gave him a genuine smile…and he slowly returned it.

"See you later Nerd…" Sasuke just smirked before he left with Kiba and Naruto.

When Sakura knew they were gone she let out a string of profanities. She then rubbed her neck and back…looks like bruises were already forming…and they're the ugly ones too.

"Nothing a bit of my homemade medical cream won't fix," Sakura winced a bit before walking towards the cafeteria.

'Boy…being a Nerd is painful! Oh well…too late now' 

As Sakura was about to open the cafeteria doors she was roughly slammed into the lockers.

'Aw c'mon not again!' Sakura winced when her back and neck hit the lockers.

"I heard from Ino that you were giving her trouble…now time for you to pay!"

"W-Who are you? P-please stop!" Sakura hated the way she had to act…she could beat this person hands down if she could.

"Just sit back and enjoy the beating," The person pulled back their fist it came speeding towards Sakura…

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo 

Hello! I updated fast…not! Haha! 

Lol anyway please Review and tell me what you think!

I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can!

Oh and I don't hate Ino I just needed someone for that role…yeah

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo 


	3. Chapter 3

**(-. -) READ AND REVIEW! (-. -) **

**(-. -) Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But the plot is all mine! (-. -)**

**(-. -) Enjoy! (-. -)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 3: Friends...?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"H-Hey Neji-n-niisan d-do you think y-you could h-help me find m-my f-friend S-Sakura? She's a t-transfer s-student and she's p-probably l-lost…" Hinata walked beside her cousin. Neji has dark chocolate hair that reached his back, but it was kept in a low ponytail. Neji's eyes were also a pale lavender color.

"All right Hinata, but can you tell me what color her hair is or her eyes so we can spot her out," Neji's voice deep and when he spoke it sounded calm and collected.

"O-Oh! That p-part is easy! S-She has short p-pink hair and g-green eyes…y-you know her f-features remind m-me of a f-flower," Hinata replied cheerfully.

"You seem to have taken a liking to this Sakura girl…" Neji just looked at his shy cousin from the corner of his eye.

"Y-Yeah…she's really f-friendly…a-and I w-want her to be m-my friend you know…" Hinata started to fiddle with her fingers as she spoke quietly to her cousin. Neji's eyes softened slightly as he listened to his cousin.

"So you think this Sakura can be a…true friend to you…not like all those others?" Neji's voice became quiet as he spoke to Hinata, as those words came out of his mouth he noticed how his cousin became rigid.

"I-I'm hoping s-she'll be m-my first true f-friend…e-ever since I-I was l-little p-people only w-wanted to befriend me b-because o-of o-our clans r-riches…" Hinata's voice cracked a bit as she whispered her words.

"Don't worry Hinata…I'm sure Sakura won't be like that," Even though Neji's voice sounded calm and not caring…Hinata still smiled because she could sense her cousins slight concern for her.

'I hope…' thought Neji as he walked beside Hinata.

"Ah! S-Sakura-chan! N-Neji h-help her!" Hinata let out a shriek as she witnessed her new friend being harshly thrown against the lockers near the cafeteria.

As soon as Neji spotted Sakura he immediately ran towards her but he could already see the guy pulling back his fist…

'Crap! I won't make it in time! Wait…unless I do _that_…no that's embarrassing! I can't! But I have to…' Neji was actually struggling with this. It's actually quite funny…

Neji took another look at Sakura and all he saw was the guy's fist moving towards her in slow motion. 

'Pride or Sakura's face, pride or Sakura's face…'

"N-Neji-niisan! Hurry!" 

'Ugh! Damnit' was all Neji thought of before he did _that_…

Ooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Ooooooooooooo 

'Oh god I'm going to get a black eye! And it aint gonna be pretty!' Sakura's thoughts were racing…she could see the guys fist coming towards her in slow motion. Why is it always in slow motion!

'Here it comes…AH!' Sakura watched as the guy's fist was only inches from her face…and then that's when _it_ happened…

A shoe was flying in the air and KAPOW! It hit the guy square in the face…yep that really happened.

Sakura just stared at the twitching guy on the floor…she couldn't help but laugh her guts out…she was laughing so hard that tears were almost forming in her emerald orbs.

'Shit that was hilarious! I know it saved my face but c'mon! Taken down by a shoe?! Classic! Hahaha!' While Sakura laughed her ass off she heard someone clear their throat…Sakura immediately stopped laughing and made a frightened face.

"I think you owe me a thank you," Neji just stood there looming over Sakura.

"You know you don't look very intimidating after your little shoe act…" Sakura's eyes widened as she realized what she had just said…Neji's vain started throbbing…big time.

"I-I mean oh thank you! Thank you so much!" Sakura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as she watch the one shoed boy in front of her glare at her.

"H-hey niisan h-here's y-your s-shoe…Haha I-I r-remember the f-first time you d-did that in-"

"Hinata! Your not helping!" Neji cut off his cousin before grabbing his shoe from her and walking away. Neji walked away from the two girls with a frustrated blush staining his cheeks.

'Well…there goes my reputation' Neji just scowled and kept on walking…

"Hey Hinata was that your brother?" Sakura asked politely in her quiet voice.

"O-Oh…well h-he's actually m-my cousin b-but he l-lives with m-me…his name is Neji Hyuuga, we have the same last name," Hinata lead Sakura to the cafeteria.

"Oh wait…your last name is hyuuga…whoa you're the heiress aren't you!" Sakura has heard about the hyuuga family from Tsunade but she has never actually properly met one. Apparently they're quite known in Konoha, Iwa, and Suna…etc. Now that Sakura thinks about it…she's actually done 1 or 2 missions for Hinata's father.

"…Y-You know? I s-see…" Hinata adverted her eyes to the ground…she didn't want Sakura to know about her family…she just wanted a true friend and now…Sakura will probably only be her friend for the money…Hinata's cheery mood was gone and replaced with sadness.

'Huh?! Why is she sad all of a sudden?!' Sakura started to panic.

"Hinata-chan…what's wrong?" Sakura's quiet voice just seemed to make Hinata even sadder.

"I-It's just that…now that you know about me you just want to be my friend for my money!" Hinata snapped. Sakura was quite shocked about the whole thing she was really confused. She was also shocked that Hinata didn't stutter.

'Aw man! Just what I needed to complete my wonderful first day of school…Drama' Sakura was getting a bit annoyed but pushed those thoughts away. Sakura saw that Hinata was about to cry so Sakura did the only thing came into her mind.

Sakura just gently hugged Hinata. At first Hinata was surprised but once her surprise faded she just cried quietly into Sakura's vest.

"You know…I'll tell you a secret…I've only really had two friends in my whole life and they mean the world to me…Friendship isn't something that just comes to me…but I can assure you that I don't care how much money you have, or the fact that you're a hyuuga. To me you are Hinata…my friend," Sakura's eyes were distant as she spoke…Hinata also noticed that when Sakura spoke it wasn't her quiet voce that came out…it was the voice of a stronger person. It confused Hinata.

It was official…Hinata became Sakura's new friend…

'What have I done…' Sakura's thoughts were filled with her new friendship. Sakura thought of all the bad scenarios that included Hinata if her enemies ever found out her identity. 

'No, I want Hinata as my friend…and if anyone tries to harm my friends…then their going to have to get through me first' Sakura let a smirk play on her lips as she finally accepted the fact that she got a new friend.

Ooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Ooooooooooooo

When the school bell rang, signaling home time, Sakura quickly bid her goodbyes to Hinata and Made her way towards the forest where she left her bike.

After Sakura disabled the bombs she got on her bike…but before she started the engine she started thinking for a bit.

'Since I'm one of the only few people who wears a vest in this school…then they'd know it's me riding this motorbike…'

Sakura then took off her vest, leaving only her white school blouse, and put it in her messenger bag. Once that was done Sakura started her bike and made her way home. But on the way home she could see Naruto and Sasuke crossing the road, Sakura then came up with an evil plan. Naruto made it across the road and was now screaming for Sasuke to hurry up…Sakura revved her motorbike.

She sped towards Sasuke…

Ooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Ooooooooooooo

'Is is just me or do I hear a motorbike coming?' Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when he turned his head only to see a mad woman on a motorbike speeding towards him.

"Oh crap," Sasuke then jumped out of the way only to land harshly on his butt.

"TAKE THAT ASSHOLE!" Was all Sasuke heard before the motorbike disappeared behind the next corner?

"Wow, who'd you piss off this time Teme," Naruto was just laughing his ass off at the still-in-shock Uchiha who just stayed sitting on the ground.

"Naruto…shut up,"

Ooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Ooooooooooooo

'Paybacks a bitch aint it sasuke!' Sakura was grinning inside her helmet.

When Sakura got home she immediately went straight into Tsunade's medicine room. Sakura looked for her special home made cream but was having a bit of trouble finding it.

"Ne Sakura-chan what are you looking for?" Sakura stifled the urge to jump in surprise when Tsunade came out of nowhere.

"Just my medicine cream-" And that's when Tsunade saw a bruise that was being covered by Sakura's pink locks.

"Holy shit! Where did you get that massive bruise on the back of your neck?!" Tsunade quickly walked towards Sakura and lifted the surprised teenager onto her shoulder. Tsunade headed towards the couch in the living room.

"You know I aint a sack of potatoes!" Sakura tried to get out of her shishou's grasp but it didn't work 

Tsunade then laid Sakura on the couch, on her stomach, and then Tsunade brushed away Sakura's hair only to find a big ugly bruise.

"Hey Sakura where did you get this?" Tsunade's voice turned serious.

"Ehehe…well you see I was minding my own business and trying to act like a nerd so I wouldn't be noticed…but the complete opposite happened…apparently people like to hurt the nerds at school…and if I did anything about it I would risk exposure to myself," Sakura winced when Tsunade applied the cream.

This type of cream was specially made for bruises…but it adds pressure to make the healing process quicker…and it hurts like a bitch.

"Oh and Shishou…Ehehe…do you think you can do the one on my back too?" Sakura watched as Tsunade's eyes widened and Tsunade immediately helped Sakura take off her blouse only leaving her bra.

"Holy mother of pearl! Are you serious! Geez Sakura! Next time try to avoid getting beat up! And take your medical bag with you everyday from no on young lady!" Tsunade was shocked when she found a bruise the size of a bowl on her apprentices back.

"Yeah, yeah…oh! Hey my homeroom teacher, Kakashi-sensei, seems familiar to me…it's like I've seen him somewhere before oh and I saw Shizune-neechan there too," Sakura put on her blouse after Tsunade was finished.

"Yeah I assigned her that mission…but this Kakashi I know him and I know where you've seen him…but I aint 'tellin yah," Tsunade smiled wickedly as Sakura's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Why won't you tell me? You know it's gonna bug me until I find out the answer!" Sakura tried her best to get Tsunade to spill but she was a tough nut to crack. 

"Go find out yourself, Oh and I want you to train for 1 hour today…then you'll help me stitch up an ANBU squad who fell into one of Orochimaru's explosive traps, it seems that the snake bastard is in Konoha…" Tsunade lead Sakura to the backyard once she finished telling Sakura what to do.

"I see…Hey! When did we get our own training grounds?" Sakura stared in awe at their huge backyard; there were really tall fences surround the area so neighbours won't see anything, even though they don't have a lot of neighbours. She also noticed that there was a forest a few meters behind her backyard.

"Well I set it up while you were at school…now I want all 30 wooden training dolls broken by the time I get back and you may only use your legs today, since you mostly use your fists all the time. Oh and you can only use less then half of your monstrous strength," Tsunade explained as she motioned to a three rows of wooden training dolls.

"Aw and I wanted smash something…your no fun…but I guess I'm lucky I learned your insane strength…anyway fine piece of cake," 

"Oh but Sakura darling these training dummies are a special type of wood, when I was your age and when my teacher made me do the same thing I only got through 7 in one hour…so don't get too confident," With that Tsunade walked away snickering and a dumbfounded Sakura.

"Pfft I could so crush all 30 in an hour…"

1 hour later…

"Oh god…legs cramping…excruciating muscle pain! Noooo!" Sakura huffed and sluggishly kicked her 8th training dummy down.

"I see you've only gone through 8 of them S-a-k-u-chan!" Tsunade walked over to the tired Sakura who stood there panting, her legs held cuts and bruises…some parts of her skin even looked raw.

"Well I **pant** still **pant** beat you I got **pant** 8 and you only took down **pant** 7," Tsunade just laughed and nodded. Tsunade then told Sakura to come in but all Sakura did was stand there.

"C'mon Sakura! I said let's go in now! You only have 2 hours to rest before the ANBU squad comes over!" Tsunade got frustrated so she walked over to her still student.

"I'm sorry Tsunade but I can't," Sakura's voice was stern and this confused the hell out of Tsunade.

"Sakura Haruno get in the house and rest up now!" Tsunade was on the verge of throwing Sakura into the house…literally.

"No…I seriously can't my legs are numb and if I move excruciating pain will shoot up my body…" After Sakura's confession Tsunade started to roar with laughter.

"Aw Saku-chan! You just needed to ask! Of course I'll carry you!" Tsunade then picked up Sakura and threw her over her shoulders…again.

'And this is exactly what did _not_ want happening' Sakura then let out an 'oof!' as she hit Tsunade's shoulder.

"Damnit Tsunade this isn't whatt I wanted! 'Leme gooo! Noooo! Not again!" Sakura thrashed her arms around but it didn't do much as Tsunade kept on skipping towards the house.

"Tsunade! Let me down-oh forget it…"

Ooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Ooooooooooooo 

2 hours later…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I'm coming!" Sakura opened the door only to see 3 ANBU members with minor burns all over their bodies.

"Okay as you go in give me your names and sit down on the couch Tsunade will be out in a minute," Sakura stood there ready to take names.

"Are you always this organized Ugly?" Sakura's eyes widened she immediately saw a boy with pale skin, short black hair, and onyx colored eyes. She immediately hugged the burnt ANBU member.

"Sai! Holy shit you look like crap! Geez I knew you couldn't live without me," Sakura just smiled when Sai gave her a look that said what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about.

"Yeah you wish ugly…ouch, easy on the hug," Sakura just smiled and let Sai sit on the couch. When Sakura first met Sai it was mostly arguing, punching, and a lot more punching but over the years Sai's smiles turned into genuine ones and he started to open up more but that's only with Sakura and their other friend…

"Okay next," Sakura looked up only to see a boy with black hair tied into a high spiky ponytail, and sharp black eyes.

"Hey there Sakura…" Sakura just smiled and engulfed the ANBU member in a hug, which the boy returned.

"Shika! Man I haven't seen you and Sai in…2 years! It's so nice to see you!" Sakura let go of Shikamaru and let him sit on the couch too.

"Okay and you are?" Sakura looked up only to see that the man in front of her didn't take of his mask. She could tell it was a guy buy the build of his body.

"Sakura Haruno…?" The man's voice sounded familiar to Sakura but she couldn't remember where she heard it. Sakura just gave the man a questioning look.

The man then sighed and took off his mask…

"Holy…shit your-"

Ooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oh and sorry if I misspelled anything...I was in a hurry

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**

**AND THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

I love writing this story…probably why I update fast

**Hehe try and guess my name, I'm only doing this cuz I'm bored lol If you get it right…uh I'll update sooner?**

**Yeah! I'll give you a clue it starts with an 'F' **

But you guys probably won't get it…I'm a girl by the way! Damnit I'm so bored and hyper!

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Ooooooooooooo


	4. Chapter 4

**(-. -) READ AND REVIEW! (-. -) **

**(-. -) Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But the plot is all mine! (-. -)**

**(-. -) Hey guys! There won't be a lot…okay any…sasusaku moments till later chapters okay? And don't worry there will be some ass kicking in this chapter Hahaha…that is if I fit it in…hm…**

**(-. -) Enjoy! (-. -)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 4: Why Me?!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sakura Haruno…?" The man's voice sounded familiar to Sakura but she couldn't remember where she heard it. Sakura just gave the man a questioning look. The man then sighed and took off his mask.

"Holy shit…your-"

"Hey kakashi! How are yah doing?" Tsunade came out of the medicine room with a handful of creams and antibiotics.

"Oh hey there Tsunade-sama…I'm fine thanks," Kakashi's eye crinkled upwards which meant that he was smiling.

"Why are you here?! And how did I not know you were in ANBU?!" Sakura was now starting to get really confused.

"Well I'm an ANBU captain…and I've been here in Konoha for a long time…but my question is that are you Tsunade's assistant or medical helper?" Kakashi spoke seriously and his question pissed the hell out of Sakura.

"Excuse me? Assistant? Helper?" Sakura glared Daggers at her homeroom teacher. Kakashi just stared at Sakura.

"If your not any of those then what are you…I'm pretty sure your not an assassin…that would be hilarious," Sakura started cracking her knuckles, then her neck.

'That's it Sakura take my bait' Kakashi inwardly smiled as his student began to growl. His plan was to see how strong she was because he already knew she was an assassin by the ANBU tattoo on her left shoulder.

"You asshole! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Sakura let out a feral growl before charging towards Kakashi.

Sakura pulled back her fist and was about to strike Kakashi, but Sai held onto her and Shikamaru got in front and stopped her fist with his hands. Shikamaru and Sai were being dragged along with Sakura as she used her brute strength to get to Kakashi.

Sakura was just about break out of the two boys grasp but a sudden pain shot up her legs and she fell down on the ground with a pained scream.

"Hey ugly! What's wrong?!" Sai quickly carried Sakura over to the couch with Shikamaru right behind.

"S-Shishou! I-I need my healing c-cream!" Sakura bit her lip to try and ease the pain but it wasn't working. Tsunade immediately covered Sakura's legs in another type of special cream…this one relieves the muscle pain.

After a few minutes Sakura calmed down and started to relax more but when Kakashi walked up to her she glared at him as best as she could.

"I aint weak," Sakura whispered but Kakashi heard.

"Sakura…I was just trying to get you riled up so I could see what you've got but looks like I didn't take the fact that you trained earlier into mind…and if I know Tsunade she trains like there's no tomorrow," Kakashi watched as Sakura's glare disappeared and Her eyelids began to droop.

"Okay, I forgive you…" With that Sakura passed out on the couch.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

8:30 am…

"Sakura! Please take your seat next to Hinata," Sakura just looked at Kakashi and slightly narrowed her eyes, Sakura just nodded and fixed her glasses before taking her seat next to Hinata. Kakashi just watched as Sakura took her seat and started talking to the hyuuga heiress.

When the bell rang for first period Hinata and Sakura made their way to History class with Kurenai since it was their first subject for the day…but unfortunately Ino, Sasuke, and Kiba were in the same class. So was Naruto but Sakura didn't mind him.

"All right class I will be assigning you a project! You will be put into groups of six! Your project will be on the shinobi arts! You can do as many subjects on it as you want but you will only have two weeks to complete it and at the end of those two weeks you will present it to the class," Kurenai wrote the groups up on the bored and a lot of people could be heard sighing…but Sakura was screaming…on the inside.

Group 3:

Sasuke

Ino

Kiba

Hinata

Naruto

Sakura

'Noooo! Why me?!' Sakura didn't mind being in the same group as Hinata and Naruto but…the other three?! I mean is the school torturing her or something?

"Oh great we're with forehead girl…" Ino made a gagging gesture as she spoke and Sakura couldn't help but want to slit the blonde's throat right now…

"At least we could get four eyes to do most of the work for us right?" Kiba laughed along with Ino and Sakura just looked sad on the outside but inside she was boiling…

"Yeah…she's such a nerd ne?" Sasuke couldn't help but smirk when Sakura sunk into her chair more. Hinata just glared at the three.

'Damnit! If only I could go insane for a few minute, grab my pistol on my thigh, shoot their brains out, go back to being sane and say that I suffered from temporary insanity and it couldn't be helped…' Sakura was furious on the inside, she felt like snapping all three heads!

"Hey…Sakura-_chan_," Sasuke smirked when Sakura looked up, then he looked as if he was trying to stifle a snicker.

'Oh wait he's a heartthrob…I should be blushing! C'mon blush damnit! Oh great…it's no use I can't blush for that bastard…' Sakura just pretended to look shyly at Sasuke.

"You're gonna do most of the work for us ne?" Sasuke couldn't help but accidentally let out a wicked chuckle, along with Ino and Kiba, as Sakura's face instantly fell.

"Hey Teme! Stop being such an ass to Sakura-chan!" Naruto was standing up for Sakura but Sasuke paid no heed to him.

'Oh crap…nerds are supposed to be _super_ smart…I'm doomed' Sakura unconsciously glared at the three laughing teenagers.

"Why don't cha just do it your self you bunch of asses, or are you that dumb," Sakura didn't realize that she said that out loud, instead of saying it in her head, until Sasuke, Ino, and Kiba started glaring Daggers at the pink haired teenager.

'Ah…shit' was all Sakura said before she started apologizing and blaming it on eating too much…sugar?

"Hey nerd, since we're going to do our project at my house…so I wouldn't get too mouthy if I were you," Sasuke hissed before turning around to face the board once again. Sakura just sighed and listened to how Hinata kept on saying how brave she was for saying that to Sasuke.

'Hello bruises…here I come'

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"All right we'll walk to my house…" Sakura tuned out Sasuke's voice once she heard that they were walking…

'Ah shit I can't get my bike!' Sakura then grabbed Hinata's arm and they started walking behind the group.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, I just need to call my mom and tell her that I'm going to be with my study group," Sakura explained in her quiet voice while she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"O-Oh! T-that's O-okay Sakura-chan," Hinata just smiled at her friend. Sakura then took out her sleek black cell phone and dialed Tsunade's number.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Hello? Oh Sakura! Ahuh…okay…your going where? What?! With the same kids who beat you up! I know you can handle yourself-Your bike? Okay I'll send someone to get it…be careful okay…bye," Tsunade then hung up and a frown played on her lips.

"Hm…I'll call Sai and ask him to get Sakura's bike," With that Tsunade called the teenager and asked him to pick up Sakura's bike, which he didn't mind doing.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Okay we're here," Sasuke motioned to a huge mansion. Sakura just stared at the mansion curiously.

'I've seen this house before…' Sakura's thoughts were brought to a halt when she remembered her past. Everything around Sakura turned a depressing shade of gray and everyone else disappeared, She then turned around fearfully only to see her old house where she lived with her parents. She could hear the faint sounds of screaming and she started to shake with fear. Sakura then saw a little 5-year-old girl with pink hair, covered in her parent's blood, trying to escape the same person who took her parent's lives. A tear unconsciously ran down Sakura's cheek and her whole body shook.

'Sasuke…he lives across my old house…'

"S-Sakura-chan! A-are y-you al r-right? C-c'mon let's go in…S-Sasuke's g-getting p-pissed," Hinata was concerned about her friend since she suddenly started to shake when she looked at the house opposite to Sasuke's.

Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, and Naruto sat on one couch while Hinata and Sakura sat on the couch in front of them.

"Okay we are going to do ninjustsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu is that alright with everyone?" Ino spoke while she wrote on a piece of paper, everyone just nodded to what she said.

"Okay we'll need a lot of supplies like cardboard…and what not…Sasuke-kun do you have those things?" Ino's voice was so sugar coated that it sounded sickening.

"No I don't, Naruto why don't you go to the art shop up the road to get all the stuff we need…Ino could you write him a list," Sasuke's voice was void of any emotions and it made Sakura wonder.

"Fine Teme, Hey Hinata-chan do you want to come with me?" Naruto grinned sheepishly as he took Ino's list. Hinata blushed furiously in return but she couldn't go because she'd be leaving Sakura all alone.

'Aw man! Hinata-chan don't leave me!! But I know she likes Naruto!! Man the things I do for people…' Sakura was a bit hesitant in letting Hinata go but she did what was best for Hinata's love life…

"Go on Hinata-chan I don't mind," When Hinata heard Sakura's quiet voice she smiled and quickly hugged Sakura before going with Naruto.

Once Ino heard the door shut she stood up and walked towards Sakura.

"Now Forehead girl…what should we do to you…your words in history hurt our feelings yah know…" Ino pretended to look hurt but then she turned to the two boys and asked them what they should do.

"I know! Let's see how she likes to play dodge ball without her glasses," Kiba watched as Sakura winced a bit at his suggestion.

"Please I'm sorry! Just please don't hurt me…" Sakura's voice came out quietly.

Ino just glared at her and roughly grabbed her glasses. Sakura then started to squint her eyes, since she needed to look convincing, and tried to get her glasses back.

'Okay I need to pretend that I'm blind…easy?' Sakura was going in the wrong direction on purpose.

Sakura then heard all three teenagers laughing, and then she felt someone grab her arm and lead her towards the basketball court.

"Okay! Let's play dodge ball!" Since Ino thought that Sakura couldn't see she grabbed a whole basket of basketballs and another basket full of baseballs, she then got ready to throw them at Sakura.

'Holy shit! Those aren't dodge balls! Those are 'freakin basketballs and baseballs! Man! And I have to let myself get hit!' Sakura winced as a basketball harshly hit her arm.

"Hey look she has bruises on her legs! Oh and a few cuts too! Hey guys aim at her legs," Ino motioned towards Sakura's legs. Sakura's eyes widened a bit at what Ino said…Yes her cream was fantastic it increases the healing rate rapidly but she still needed at least one more day for the wounds on her legs to fully disappear.

'It's okay I'm used to bullet shots and more…this shouldn't hurt as bad-' Sakura's thoughts were rudely interrupted as excruciating pain shot up her left leg.

"Ah…shit," Sakura grit her teeth but she still had to tolerate the pain. Sasuke just threw a baseball at one of the bruises on her legs…and boy does he have quite the arm!

After 15 minutes of 'dodge ball' Sakura was lying on the courtyard trying to ease the pain in her legs. Her legs were once again covered in more bruises and some of the cuts were re-opened, Her legs also felt raw.

"That should teach you…next time don't ever talk to us like that you hear?" Kiba roughly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her onto the couch into the living room. He then threw her glasses at her. Just then Naruto and Hinata came back with a box full of supplies. Sakura tried her best too look like as if nothing happened.

"Hey S-sakura-chan are y-you alright?" Hinata noticed that Sakura winced from time to time. Then Hinata saw the wounds on Sakura's legs.

"O-Oh my g-god! Sakura-chan w-where d-did you get t-those!" Everybody looked at Sakura. Naruto also started asking her where she got the bruises. She then saw Ino glare at her.

"Oh Haha, I accidentally fell down the stairs," Sakura just smiled meekly but Naruto wasn't buying it…he's been Sasuke's best friend for years now and he knew what Sasuke was like. Naruto then glared at Sasuke.

"Teme! What'd you do this time?!" Naruto was glaring daggers at Sasuke, but Sasuke just glared back.

"Nothing, you heard her she fell down the stairs," Sasuke's voice was so emotionless that it was pissing Naruto off. But Naruto just sighed and let it go.

9pm…

Sasuke saw Sakura rubbing her legs and wincing, her hands were even shaking…He would never admit it but he felt a small, very small, amount of guilt in his heart. He knew what it was like to feel pain…probably why he was such a bully.

"I-I'm sorry but I-I have to get going n-now," Hinata stood up and grabbed her bag, and left after saying goodbye to Sakura and others. After a few minutes Sakura's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Sakura asked curiously

"Sakura! It's Tsunade, you told me that you were with the hyuuga girl correct?" Tsunade's voice sounded really alarmed and it worried Sakura.

"No she just left why? Tsunade tell me what's wrong," Sakura then stood up and walked away from the group so they wouldn't hear her on the phone.

"Hinata's father called me a few minutes ago and he sounded very alarmed, apparently there's an assassin after Hinata, they're going to kidnap her for her fathers money…Sakura I'm assigning you the mission to get Hinata home safely! Be careful," With that Tsunade hung up and left a very shocked Sakura.

Sakura quickly grabbed a hat out of her bag and ran out the door, it left the others wondering what happened. Ino, Sasuke and Kiba were really surprised that she could still run that fast even with her injured legs.

Sasuke then noticed that Sakura had left her cell phone.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

When sakura turned a corner she put on her hat, to cover her pink locks, and took off her skirt, which left her in her basketball shorts, then she took off her vest and blouse which left her in a black tank top. Sakura then stuffed all of her school clothes into her messenger bag before running to the direction where Hinata lived.

When Sakura turned another corner she saw a man carrying an unconscious girl…that's when Sakura saw Hinata's bag…

"Hey bastard! Drop the girl or I'll kill you!" Sakura growled at the person clad in black and her eyes turned from her fake friendly ones into eyes of those who have seen death too many times.

"Heh, what's a little girl like you gonna do? Scream? Haha!" It was obviously a man since his voice was deep. Sakura then dropped her bag onto the ground and cracked her knuckles.

"This!" Sakura ran towards the man and pulled her fist back to punch him but he dodged and when Sakura's fist landed on the sidewalk, it created a small crater…but Sakura's knuckles started to bleed a little.

'Shit…she aint a normal girl' the assassin then roughly threw Hinata on the ground, where she bumped her head on the concrete…this made Sakura glare menacingly at the man.

"Get ready to die!" Sakura once again charged at the man.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"I'm going to give the nerd her phone back… she only left a few minutes ago so I can still catch-up," Sasuke ignored Ino and Kiba's looks of disbelief. Naruto just secretly smile when his friend left.

'Fuck! Why am I feeling so guilty!' Sasuke just shook his head and walked out the door and headed to where he thinks Sakura went.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Why do you want the fucking girl?!" the assassin aimed a round house kick towards Sakura but she blocked it with her forearms, Sakura then grabbed the guy's leg and threw him harshly against a street lamp.

"It aint any of your fucking business!" Sakura then grabbed the pistol strapped onto her thigh and aimed the gun at the man. But as she pulled the trigger nothing happened.

"Fuck! I forgot to load my gun!" Sakura then saw the man running towards her so she threw the pistol at the assassin but he dodged it, he then got out a knife and got ready to stab Sakura.

Sakura grabbed onto his wrist and twisted it all the way around until she heard a 'snap!' She laughed when the man let out a pained cry.

"Don't,"

Sakura then punched him hard in the stomach and he coughed up blood.

"Ever,"

Sakura evaded his kicks and once he got sluggish she sent him a powerful kick to the head, which sent him flying forward and roughly hitting the ground.

"Go After,"

Sakura slowly walked up to the man and grabbed the bleeding assassin by the collar of his black shirt.

"Hinata,"

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

When Sasuke turned the corner he almost dropped the cell phone…He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He could see Hinata lying there on the ground unconsciously…and further up he saw a girl in basketball shorts, a black tank top, and a hat on her head. But the shocking thing was that the girl was holding up a man, who looked way bigger than her, by the collar…oh and the fact that the man was half dead.

"Hinata," Sasuke's eyes widened when her heard the girls voice…

'That voice sounds oddly familiar…yet it doesn't' Sasuke then froze in disbelief at the next thing he saw…

"Now Die!" Sakura punched the assassin right across the face with so much brute force that it snapped his neck.

Sakura then turned around to get Hinata but when she turned she saw someone that she wished was just a figment of her imagination.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered before she saw that he was holding onto her cell phone.

'Damnit I'll get it off him tomorrow…hope no one calls my cell tonight…'

Sakura then ran towards Hinata and lifted her onto her shoulder…Sakura kept her head down but before she left she spoke.

"Go home boy," Was all Sakura said before she picked up her bag, jumped up onto the rooftops, and disappearing into the night.

"Wait who are you-" Sasuke's stopped talking immediately when he thought he saw a strand of Pink hair peeking out of the girl's hat.

"No, it's not possible…right?"

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

YAY end of chapter 4! Lol I felt so bad for doing a cliffy so I updated fast!

And thank you for all your reviews!!

Man I have a cooking test this Friday! I'm so nervous! I can't cook without panicking! Noooo!

Haha wish me luck…

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo


	5. Chapter 5

**(-. -) PLEASE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (-. -) **

**(-. -) Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But the plot is all mine! (-. -)**

**(-. -) Hey guys after this update it might be hard for me to update quickly for a bit cuz it's near the end of term…and yes that means tests, tests, oh and more tests…**

**(-. -)Oh and do you guys think my chapters are too long? Cuz if they are I'll cut them down! Lol **

**(-. -) Oh and, I'm going to sound dumb but anyway, hey guys what's a writers block? I'm just wondering cuz I've seen people say it a lot…yeah so please tell me if ya know…and what's a beta reader? Haha...yeah…**

**(-. -)THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED…I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**(-. -) Enjoy! (-. -)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 5: No way!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Recap:

"Wait who are you-" Sasuke's stopped talking immediately when he thought he saw a strand of Pink hair peeking out of the girl's hat.

"No, it's not possible…right?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura jumped from rooftop to rooftop trying with all her might to ignore the pain in her legs that wouldn't go away. Sakura then jumped but she was a bit too focused on her legs that she didn't calculate the distance properly. Her eyes widened when her foot just barely missed the roof. The only thing Sakura could do was to stretch her arm out until it grasped the edge of the roof. Sakura Dangled Over the concrete dangerously, she tightened her grip on Hinata.

"Ah shit…I'm too tired to haul me and Hinata up…but I Can't just dangle up here all night…and it had to be a two story building…" Sakura tried to gather enough strength to haul herself and Hinata up the roof but it was no use…plus her arm was slowly slipping…

"Ah…crap," Was all Sakura said before she started falling towards the concrete.

Sakura closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain but all she felt was the wind whooshing into her face. Sakura slowly opened her eyes only to find herself and Hinata on the motorbike of none other than…Shikamaru.

"Che. I knew you were clumsy but hanging off of the roof edge? C'mon Sakura," Shikamaru drawled while he rode in the night.

"Shika! Thank god you came…I wouldn't have been able to jump down…or else I'd cause more damage to my legs…no wait scratch I would break my legs if I attempted to jump," Sakura started to go into a mumble as she spoke but Shikamaru was pissed.

"Sakura…who hurt your legs…I want answers now," Shikamaru had on his overprotective attitude and that's when Sakura let out a tired sigh…

"Just some kids at school but it's nothing serious…Oh! Do you think we could stop by at the hyuuga estate? Wait…Shika…where did you come from? I mean you came out of nowhere in my time of need! It's like those scenes in the movies and people expect it to happen," Sakura spoke in a dramatic tone and once she had finished talking she eyed a spot where she thinks an audience would be if they were watching…or reading…Hm…

"Sakura stop being so dramatic…and sure we'll stop by…but to answer your other question I just finished a mission and was just about to report to Tsunade…and I found out that someone in Konoha high is working under Orochimaru," Shikamaru glanced back to see how Sakura took the news…but he just sighed when he saw her looking blankly at the sky.

"We're here," Shikamaru then parked his bike in front of the huge gates of the Hyuuga estate. Sakura just nodded and lifted Hinata onto her shoulders once again.

"Sakura, I'll wait for you here okay?" Shikamaru then leaned onto his bike so he could rest his eyes, even if it were just for a few minutes.

Sakura then jumped a bit as the silver gates opened on their own, and a concerned Neji walked towards Sakura. Looks like Sakura didn't even need to step into the grounds of the hyuuga estate.

"Thank you for your help…I'll take it from here," Neji tried to get a good look at the girl who held Hinata, but the girl kept her head down. Neji could also see a boy, the same age as the girl in front of him, but his face was buried in his arms.

Sakura then nodded to Neji before hopping onto the bike with Shikamaru. Once Shikamaru felt Sakura get on he immediately revved his engine and they drove off before Neji could see anything else.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

Sasuke stared at the spot where the girl stood a few minute ago. He tightened his hold onto Sakura's cell phone.

"No it can't be…that's impossible! She's just a school nerd…but you should never judge a book by its cover…" Sasuke's face was set in determination as he walked back to his house.

"From now on I'm watching you…Haruno Sakura," Sasuke glanced at Sakura's cell phone.

"I will find out what your hiding…you won't get away from me" Sasuke let a smirk grace his lips before entering his home.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

At Sakura's house…

"Hey, Tsunade-sama we're here!" Shikamaru lazily called out as he tried to help Sakura walk but she'd just push his hand away. Sakura made her way to the couch and plopped down, Shikamaru too plopped down next to Sakura.

"I'll be there in a minute! Sai! I told you not to touch those! No! Just go and sit down on the couch! Yes I'm going to tell Sakura!" Tsunade rubbed her aching temples. After Sai seated himself on the other side of Sakura, Tsunade stood in front of the three teens.

"Okay Sakura I have great news for you! Shikamaru and Sai will be living with us from now on!" Sakura couldn't believe her ears! She was so happy that she crushed Sai and Shikamaru in a gigantic bear hug. Tsunade just smiled at the scene.

"Wait…why?" Sakura asked as she stood up and stared at Tsunade suspiciously. Tsunade then just stared back calmly.

"Because I am assigning them missions in Konoha from now on since our main target has become Orochimaru, and the fact that they don't want to stay at an apartment…" Tsunade glared at the two boys after she spoke. Sai and Shikamaru just looked away and whistled as if they were oblivious of what was happening.

"Okay Sakura, just so you know…Sai will be in the room across from yours and Shikamaru will be in the room next to yours," Tsunade was about to go back to her paperwork but as she glanced at Sakura's legs she did a double take.

"What the hell…I thought the cream healed your wounds Sakura! Oh no…don't tell me it was-"

"Hai it was but it aint anything serious…" Sakura replied but Tsunade took Sakura by the arm and lead her into the medicine room.

"Sakura some of the cuts got infected…I'm gonna have to stitch some of them up okay? Oh and you can go to bed right after," After Sakura nodded Tsunade started.

3am…

xxxxx

xxxxx

_"Daddy!" a 5-year-old Sakura watched as her dad struggled against a man whose features resembled that of a snake…_

_"Sakura! Take your mom and go-" Before her father could finish his sentence the man stabbed a long sword through his heart. Sakura's eyes grew wide and she let out an ear-piercing scream. Though the man just laughed as her father choked on his own blood. _

_A beautiful woman, with hair just a bit darker than Sakura's, grabbed Sakura and made a run for the door but as they were just an inch away the man blocked the door. He laughed as he watched the woman run towards the kitchen and grab a knife. _

_"What do you think your gonna do with that?" The man's voice was deep and creepy. He laughed when Sakura's mother got in front of her child. The man lunged towards the woman but she struck him in the abdomen…but all he did was laugh and cough out blood. The woman got up and got ready to run but the man grabbed her hair…then he pulled hard. The woman let out a scream._

_"Mommy! No! Don't leave me too!" Sakura's eyes were red and her throat hurt from all the screaming._

_"Sakura! Sweetie run! Turn around and run! No matter what you hear just keep running! Remember that me and your father will always love you…we'll always be with you in your heart…goodbye my baby…" Sakura's mother had tears running down her cheeks as she spoke._

_"Aw how sad…too bad I'll be killing your 'baby' right after you," The man positioned his sword just in front of the woman's neck._

_"Any last words you traitorous bitch?"_

_"Yeah…Tsunade's here," With that the man's eyes widened and he looked outside the window only to see Tsunade and her ANBU squad surrounding the house. The man cursed and swiftly slit the woman's throat._

_Sakura let out a shriek when her mother's dead brown eyes stared at her._

_"Haha! Useless child! You were too weak to do anything for your parents! Time to Die," The man laughed as he watched Sakura's eyes fill with fear and grief._

_Sakura quickly got up and ran towards the door. Once she got out of the house she was about to run towards the lady known as Tsunade but the man hurled his sword at her…it was impossible for her to dodge._

_Sakura opened her terrified eyes when she felt no pain…she looked up only to see a tall blonde woman holding onto the sword's blade and her hand was covered in blood._

_"Orochimaru! You bastard! I should of known you would go after Yumi and her family! Men don't let him escape!" Tsunade and the team of ANBU had successfully injured Orochimaru but he had escaped._

_"Honey, what's your name?" Tsunade knelt down to Sakura's eye level._

_"S-S-Sakura…" With that Sakura passed out in Tsunade's arms…_

_'Mom, Dad…I'm sorry…'_

_xxxxx_

_xxxxx_

"AH!" Sakura Let out an ear piercing scream and jolted into a sitting position as soon as she awoke from her nightmare. She was covered in sweat and her eyes were frantic. She held up her hands…only to find them trembling in fear. Sakura put two fingers on her cheeks, only to find fresh tears still running down.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"AH!" Shikamaru's eyes snapped open and he grabbed his pistol from under his pillow. Shikamaru immediately made his way to Sakura's room.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"AH!" Sai's eyes opened in alarm and he took the shotgun that was lying right next to him. When he loaded his gun he swiftly made his way to Sakura's room.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

Sakura brought her knees to her chest and she laid her head onto her arms. She cried quietly but she was interrupted as Shikamaru and Sai came rushing in with guns in their hands. Sakura just looked at them blankly.

"Sakura what happened! Are you alright? Did someone attack you?!" Shikamaru started checking every corner of her room as he spoke.

"C'mon Ugly tell us what happened! Did someone get into your room?" Sai's voice was commanding. Sakura's scream had concerned him greatly…even though he would never admit it.

"G-Guys no one attacked me…I just had a nightmare," Sakura's voice cracked and a fresh batch of tears ran down her cheeks. Shikamaru's eyes then softened and he calmed down. Sai just put down his shotgun and crossed his arms. Shikamaru then walked over to Sakura and sat beside her and he put an arm around her shoulder.

"Ugly…you got me to wake up at 3 in the morning…for a nightmare?" Sai was about to go on but Sakura threw a pillow in his face. Sai then let out a sighed and sat on the other side of Sakura, he leaned on her shoulder while she leaned on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Tell us what your nightmare was about?" Shikamaru lay down on the bed, with Sakura and Sai following right after.

"It was the one about my parents…" Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes but it was no use.

"Oh…that one…but I thought you stopped having these nightmares when we were 13?"Sai patted Sakura's hands as he spoke.

"Maybe it's because I saw my old house today…" With that Sakura fell asleep. The two boys just looked at each other and after pondering on what their friend had said…they too welcomed the embrace of slumber.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Okay guys I'm going to school now!" Sakura hopped onto her motorbike and rode towards Konoha high.

"Okay Sai and Shikamaru, my mission for you two is to find out who exactly is working for Orochimaru," Tsunade watched the two boys and was glad that they had no objections.

"But wouldn't that mean-"

"Yes Sai…it does," Tsunade smirked at the two boys.

"Now I also want you to…" Tsunade whispered into their ears…once Tsunade had finished their eyes were wide.

"She's gonna kill us," Muttered Sai and Shikamaru in unison.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

Sakura made it to school in time but as she was about to open the classroom door, a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Sakura looked to the person who grabbed her…only to find that it was Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-san…" Sakura squeaked out.

"You forgot your cell phone last night," Sasuke said blankly while he threw her cell phone at her. But he threw it at her face…and it was coming at her fast. Without thinking Sakura's instincts kicked in and she caught the phone with ease.

After realizing what she just did her eyes widened behind her glasses.

"Interesting…" Sasuke then walked into the classroom, leaving behind a worried Sakura.

'He knows something…' Sakura was fighting to stay calm, but she couldn't deny the bad feeling in her gut.

When Sakura walked into the classroom she immediately made her way to Kakashi's desk. Kakashi just looked up at smiled.

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei…Tsunade told me to give you this," Sakura whispered as she slipped an envelope onto Kakashi's roll book.

"Ah! Thank you…I totally forgot to see her last night…but I also sense that there's something else?" Kakashi watched as Sakura bit her lip.

"I-I think Sasuke knows something," At first Kakashi was puzzled but he then realized what Sakura meant. He then lowered his voice.

"Just try to avoid him for a while," Sakura just nodded and took her seat next to Hinata. She could feel Sasuke's stare on her back.

xxxxxxx

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Oh that's right, Class settle down please! I forgot to tell you but we have two new transfer students joining us today!" Kakashi opened the door, only to see to boys that he was quite familiar with…

"Kakashi-sensei…?"

"Ah damnit…and I was trying to keep my job a secret from you two," Kakashi just sighed and let the two boys in.

"Pfft I never thought he'd be our teacher," The boys then snickered behind Kakashi, who in turn just narrowed his eyes at the two.

"Okay class our new students are SAI and SHIKAMARU!" all the girls in the class started gushing about how cute they were and how smexy their muscles were.

"No way?!" Sakura said out load, which drew attention to her. She just blushed and sat back down.

"Hey Ugly,"

"Hey Sakura,"

"Aw man…this is just great…" Sakura let her head bang onto her desk.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

GASP! Sasuke's suspicious!

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT**

I'll update as soon as I can Haha

Please tell me what you think about this chapter!

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo


	6. Chapter 6

**(-. -) PLEASE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (-. -) **

**(-. -) Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But the plot is all mine! (-. -)**

**(-. -) Hey guys! I'm sorry for the wait…but it's been a bit hectic for me**

**(-. -) Oh and thank you to those who have reviewed! I just love reading your awesome comments! Oh and I really can't believe I have gotten 90 reviews wee! I know it's not a lot but for me it is! **

**(-. -) Enjoy! (-. -)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 6: Orochimaru's helper…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sakura! Man…trying to find her is troublesome," Shikamaru and Sai lost sight of Sakura after first period.

"Ugly! Where did that moron run off to?" Sai was about to turn a corner but a group of girls cornered them.

"Hey there, how about you and your friend join me and the girls?" The girl with brown hair seemed to be the leader, since every other girl seemed to just giggle and blush.

"I'm sorry but me and my friend are looking for someone…now if you could just let us through-" Sai politely refused but the girl just placed her hand on his chest. Sai just glared at the hand on his chest.

"Oh I'm sorry for being rude, I forgot to introduce myself…I'm Ami," Ami spoke in such a seductive tone that Sai felt like barfing.

"Excuse me but we have to go…now," Shikamaru was about to push his way out but Ami got in front of him as well.

'Man this chick is troublesome' Shikamaru just let out an annoyed sigh when Ami started talking.

"Why don't we help you find who you're looking for, ne?" Shikamaru just cringed when Ami licked her lips. But Shikamaru wanted to find Sakura real bad so he had no choice but to accept the offer.

"So who are you looking for?" Ami held onto Shikamaru's left arm as they walked through the hallways. Shikamaru just resisted the urge to throw her off.

"We're looking for Sakura Haruno," Sai spoke since he could see Shikamaru struggling…with Ami.

"What?! Why do you want to find that nerd? I mean c'mon! She's just probably getting her daily beating from Ino in the girls bathroom!" Ami shrieked so loud that Sai had to resist the urge to strangle her. As soon as Sai and Shikamaru took in Ami's words they sped towards the girls bathroom.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Ugh! P-please s-stop!" Sakura fell to her knees as Ino continued to knee her in the stomach.

"You bitch! What did you do to my sasuke-kun! I've noticed that he's been paying more attention to you then me!" Ino snarled and roughly grabbed Sakura by the hair.

"Ah!" Sakura let out a pained shout as Ino yanked her hair. Sakura's eyes widened when Ino took out a steel bat.

"No…please don't," Sakura whispered but Ino just laughed.

"Haha, your really pathetic you know that! Yuki, hit her as hard as you can while I hold her," Ino commanded another girl to hit Sakura.

"My pleasure," A girl with red hair, known as Yuki, took the bat from Ino and aimed it at Sakura's stomach. The redhead swung as hard as she could and Sakura couldn't do anything to stop it.

"N-No! P-please-Ugh!" Sakura's eyes widened as the bat hit her stomach perfectly, even though Sakura's been through worst…this definitely hurt. Sakura bent over and coughed out a bit of blood, as soon as Ino saw this she, and Yuki, discarded the bat and ran for it.

"Ugh…t-that f-fucking h-hurt," Sakura struggled to get up but she fell back down. Sakura grabbed onto one of the sinks and pulled herself up. Once she was standing she lifted up her vest and blouse only to find a mess of purple and black.

"Luckily I-I brought my b-bruise c-cream," Sakura limped towards her bag and got out her cream. After she finished applying the cream she took out a small circular pill and chewed it.

'This pill should heal anything that was damaged inside'

"Sakura!"

"Ugly!"

"H-Hey! T-this is the girls b-bathroom you shouldn't be in here!" Sakura immediately wiped the blood on her mouth but she winced from the fast movement. Shikamaru and Sai watched as Sakura winced while she grabbed her stomach.

"Sakura, who did this! Tell us _now_," Shikamaru ran over to Sakura and helped her to stand up properly. Sai on the other hand pushed aside Sakura's arm and lifted up her blouse.

"Shit…Ugly what the hell did those girls do to you?" After Sai put down Sakura's blouse all three of them walked towards the nurse's office.

"Hello! I'm Shizune and I'm your nurse-Sakura-chan!" Shizune's smile was wiped off her face as soon as she saw the two boys bring in a bruised Sakura.

"Sai! Tell me what happened?" Shizune immediately put Sakura onto one of the beds.

"Apparently Ino and her friends did this," Sai growled out but when Sakura grabbed his hand and he calmed down a little.

"Well, since Sakura's already treated it herself it should heal successfully," Shizune let out a sigh of relief and sat Sakura up.

"S-Sakura-chan t-there y-you are! I-I was g-getting worried!" Hinata ran towards Sakura and pulled her into a bear hug. Sakura winced as Hinata accidentally pressed on her bruises.

"W-what's wrong? A-are y-you alright?" Hinata pulled back almost immediately when she felt Sakura wince.

"Oh yeah I'm fine…I just fell down the stairs," Sakura rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and tried o laugh but it hurt instead.

"Hey Ugly, don't be so rude…introduce us," Sai just smirked wickedly when Hinata looked at Sakura expectantly.

"Don't worry Hinata…their no one I know…now let's go-ouch!" Sakura got of the bed and got ready to walk off when she was hit on the head by an emotionless looking Sai. Sakura just sighed and glared at the boy.

"Hinata meet my…_brothers_ Sai and Shikamaru," Hinata just blushed and shook both teenagers hands.

"I-It's nice t-t-to m-meet you…Oh! W-would y-you two like t-to j-join us f-for l-lunch t-today?" Sakura just looked horrified when Hinata invited the two morons to lunch!

"Sure, it would be nice to get to know our little _sister's_ friends," Sai put on a fake smile as he spoke.

"W-wait…h-how can a-all three of y-you be siblings w-when y-your all t-the same a-age? Were you t-triplets?" Hinata's face was scrunched up in confusion as she tried to figure out the puzzle.

"It's too troublesome to explain…but to put it simply, we were adopted…somehow," Shikamaru let out a yawn as he watched Sakura repeatedly bang her head onto the wall.

"Well let's go, we've wasted enough time here…we have gym next," Sai lead the group out of the nurse's office. But before Sakura could make it out Shizune grabbed her shoulder and told her to wait.

"Shizune-neechan, what's wrong?" Sakura watched as Shizune took a picture out of her pocket.

"Sakura-chan, this is the boy who we think is working for Orochimaru…I can't find anything suspicious in his school records. He's in your science, history, and gym class…you need to find out all you can without him finding out who you are," Shizune held up the picture of a boy who looked the same age as Sakura. Sakura nodded and took the picture from Shizune.

"Do Sai and Shika know?" Sakura looked at the picture intently while she spoke.

"Hai, but Sakura they have a different mission…from yours, just please be careful. If he is the kid, then be extra careful. There are a few rumors that this kid can kill off ANBU members with ease," Shizune spoke so seriously that it scared Sakura a little bit.

"I promise, but c'mon Shizune! I'm stronger than most ANBU…I was trained by the leader herself!" Shizune smiled at Sakura, she admired how Sakura could stay strong in these situations.

"Man! I'm probably stronger than you-"

"Don't push it," Shizune just lightly bonked Sakura on the head before kicking her out of the nurses clinic.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Okay, settle down punks! My name is Anko and I will be your gym teacher," Anko let a wicked grin play on her lips as she watched her class slowly inch away from her.

'Pfft she doesn't scare me' Sakura just looked around for a certain boy as she tuned out Anko's words. The girls were wearing white t-shirts and black shorts that barely reached their thighs, but Sakura, Hinata, and a few others wore black basketball shorts. The boys were wearing white sleeveless shits and black basketball shorts.

"Where are you…' Sakura's emerald orbs scanned the students for a certain teenager but before she could get a better look Anko started screaming about something.

"You! Boy what's your name?" Anko pointed to a student with silver hair tied into a low ponytail.

"Kabuto Yakushi," The boy stood up and Sakura's eyes immediately darted up in mild surprise.

'That's him!' Sakura narrowed her eyes at the silver haired boy. Sai and Shikamaru also took note of the boy.

"Okay Kabuto, I want you to go get the dodge balls!" Anko smirked as she noticed a few eyes grow wide as she said the words 'dodge ball'.

"Haha hey Kiba we get to pummel billboard-brow again!" Ino laughed as Kiba agreed in excitement.

"Okay I'm going to pick the teams! One of the teams will wear black hooded jumpers!" Anko picked the teams and once she was satisfied she let a grin play on her lips.

'Yes! I'm in the team with Hinata, Sai, and Shika! And those three idiots aren't in my team!' Sakura mentally celebrated.

'I'll try to introduce myself to Kabuto after gym class…' Sakura stopped her mental cheering and got back to her mission.

"Okay! Shikamaru's team will wear the hooded jumpers! Quickly put them on and get into your positions!" Anko threw a whole basket full of jumpers at the team. Sakura quickly put one on…and that's when it hit her.

'Oh…Man! I have the greatest idea ever!' Sakura quickly tied back her short hair and pinned up any loose strands. Since her whole team put on their hoods…no one could properly recognize them. Sakura could see Ino, Kiba, and Sasuke eyeing her…but she was smarter! Sakura put on her hood and once Anko blew the whistle she ran with the rest of her team. She smirked when she noticed Ino, Sasuke, and Kiba trying to spot her out.

'Haha! They didn't expect a nerd to actually play…so that's their disadvantage!' Sakura smirked.

"Payback time," Sakura whispered as she swiftly caught a ball and hurled it towards Ino's stomach. Since Sakura used her strength to throw the ball, Ino fell on her ass.

"Haha, I'm just getting started…" Sakura smirked as she grabbed a ball and launched it towards Kiba's…manhood. Once the ball hit it's target Kiba bent over with a pained expression playing on his face.

"Fuck! Who hit me?!" Kiba and Ino screamed in unison as they scanned the other team for any clues but they couldn't spot the person.

"Man, I'm having so much fun," Sakura let out an evil chuckle as she jumped up and grabbed another ball. When Sakura landed on her feet she dashed towards the front and threw the ball harshly towards Sasuke. Sasuke jumped up and tried to catch a ball but he didn't see the one speeding towards his right side. Before Sasuke's feet even touched the ground, the speeding ball hit him and he lightly smashed into the wall on his left.

"Oh my gosh! Sasuke-kun are you alright?!" Ami quickly made her way towards sasuke and tried to help him up. Sasuke just pushed her away and got up with a glare on his face.

"Whoa…Sakura's really fired up…should we stop her?" Sai and Shikamaru just stood there trying to keep the flying balls away from Hinata.

"Nah, any other time I'd say it'd troublesome but…I think I'm going to join her," Shikamaru let out a lazy grin as he ran towards Sakura.

"U-Um y-you don't n-need t-to p-protect me you k-know," Hinata noticed that Sai had a frown on his face.

"Yeah but Ugly-I mean Sakura asked me to," Sai just watched as Shikamaru and Sakura bombarded Ino, Kiba, and Sasuke with dodge balls.

"Hey Naruto! Do you think you can watch Hinata for a bit?" Sai watched as Naruto ran towards them with a goofy grin.

"Oh sure! Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto started to hit away any balls that threatened to hit the hyuuga heiress. Hinata just turned into a tomato.

Sai ran towards his friends and he too grabbed a ball and aimed it at sasuke.

"Man, you two turned this into a battlefield," Sai looked around only to see most of his team still standing while the other team lay on the ground.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

After the very…painful game of dodge ball…

"Ah…that felt _good_," Sakura stretched before heading off to the girl's locker room to get changed.

"Hm, Ugly's right…that did feel good," Sai and Shikamaru just nodded to each other before heading off to the boy's locker room to get changed.

There in the middle of the gym was Ino, Kiba, and Sasuke lying on the floor while they groaned in pain.

"Get up you bunch of sissies! Get changed already!" Anko smiled wickedly as the students tried get up.

"S-Shit…that hurt,"

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Hey, Kabuto-san do you think I could ask you a quick question?" Sakura fixed her glasses while she spoke to the silver haired boy. Kabuto only turned and smiled kindly at Sakura.

"Ah! Of course Sakura-san, now what did you want to ask?" Kabuto smile was so kind that it made Sakura wonder how dangerous this boy really is.

"Oh! Uh I wanted to know if I could borrow your notes from science?" Sakura needed an excuse to talk to him but what she said was half true…she dozed off in class.

"Oh sure! Just please make sure you get it back to me tomorrow okay?" Kabuto rummaged his bag for a notebook. Sakura just smiled but her eyes were scanning what she could see in the bag.

'Books, pencil case, lunch…I don't see anything suspicious…Kabuto must be really careful' Sakura smiled gently and thanked Kabuto as he handed her the book. Kabuto turned to leave but Sakura stopped him once again.

"Ah, I'm sorry Kabuto-san but I was wondering if you could be my lab partner tomorrow?" Sakura spoke in a shy voice and Kabuto just smiled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh? I'd be really glad…I was also looking for a partner," Sakura just laughed quietly as Kabuto talked.

"Well see ya tomorrow partner," Sakura bid goodbye to Kabuto. Once she turned around her smile was wiped off her face.

'What are you capable of…Kabuto Yakushi?'

"Was that our guy?" Sai and Shikamaru fell into step with Sakura when she past them.

"Yeah, he's in three of my classes," Sakura held up Kabuto's science book after she spoke.

"I got his science book…maybe we could do some tests on it," Shikamaru just nodded and made a move to grab it but Sakura pulled it out of his grasp.

"That is…after I copy from it,"

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

RING!

"Yes…home time and away from this school," Sakura whispered happily as she packed up her stuff and made a move to leave but she was stopped by Ino.

"Hey nerd, we have to study for our history project…and since we can't do it at Sasuke's house…we're gonna go to your house," Ino smirked evilly once she saw Sakura's eyes go frantic.

'Damn, luckily Sai and Shika got me to walk to school…don't have to worry about my bike'

"O-Oh b-but you can't! Tsuna-I mean my mom doesn't know and-"

"Oh shut it forehead, your just worried that we'll trash your house," Ino laughed after she spoke.

'Oh trust me…that aint what I'm worried about' thought Sakura.

"Fine but I'll have to tell my mom first…but trust when I said I warned you," Ino didn't take Sakura's words seriously since Sakura spoke in such a quiet tone.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Okay guys…we'll walk to my house-Shika, Sai what are you doing? You're not in our study group," Sakura spoke gently as she talked to her study group.

"Uh we live with you…duh?" Sai could tell his friend was worried.

"O-Oh Haha got…yah?" Sakura just lead the way to her home while taking out her cell phone.

"Uh mom? Yeah I'm bringing some guests home so could you please clean up the house?" Sakura spoke through gritted teeth.

'Hm this should be interesting…I could find something that would tell me more about…Sakura's little secret' Sasuke smirked at his thoughts. Naruto just looked over at sasuke and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Teme, what's wrong with you…you look creepy with that smirk of yours," Naruto smiled when he heard Hinata giggle at his comment.

_Smack!_

"Geez Teme!"

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"You're what?! But there's weapons littered around every room! Aw man! Fine I'll start 'cleaning' now…wait are the kids who bullied you coming by any chance?" Tsunade smirked when Sakura said yes.

'It's really nice when Sakura calls me mom…'

"Well better start hiding the weapons and what not," Tsunade immediately got to 'cleaning' up.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Hey there handsome…what relation do you have with the nerd?" Ino walked close to Sai, who in turn was getting irritated.

"She's my _sister_, so if you don't mind, please get away from me," Sai just gave Ino a fake smile. Ino just stood there shocked at his words.

"Okay guys here we are…but don't say I didn't warn you," Sakura opened the door only to see a cheery Tsunade on the other side.

"Hello there children!" Tsunade's voice was so sugar coated that the three ANBU had to flinch.

"Yeah, this aint good,"

"Whoa she's pissed,"

"Ah this is going to be troublesome,"

Tsunade stood in the door way as the teenagers came in one by one.

"Hey Sakura-chan,"

'Now for the other kids…this is gonna be fun'

"Hello Hinata,"

'Clear'

"Hello ma'am,"

"Hey Sai, Shikamaru,"

'Of course their clear'

"Hello Naruto!"

'Clear'

"Hello baa-chan!" Tsunade's vain throbs but she keeps on smiling!

"Hello Ino,"

"Hello Sakura's mom,"

'Buzz! Not clear'

"Hello Kiba,"

"Hey there,"

'Buzz! Not clear'

"And Hello Sasuke,"

"Hey,"

'BUZZ! Not clear'

Tsunade shut the door in a very…scary manner but still kept up a smile. Yeah the smile was starting to get creepy.

"3," Sakura counted quietly

"2," Sai went next

"1," then Shikamaru…

"Okay you! Ino! Kiba! Sasuke! First of all how dare you hurt my daughter!" Tsunade held Ino up by the collar in one hand and held Sasuke's and Kiba's in the other. She held them up so high that their feet were nowhere near the ground.

"O-Oh m-my," Hinata just watched while Naruto laughed his ass off on the side.

'Teme and those two deserve this for hurting Sakura-chan' thought Naruto.

"Hey lady! Put us down!" Kiba and Sasuke tried to wiggle out of her grasp but she just smirked at their futile attempts.

"What are you?! How can you have the strength to hold all three of us up?!" Ino was frantic and she was almost shouting.

"I work out," Tsunade smiled but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Okay I am not allowed to hurt you but if you make a mess of my house…I'll _kill_ you," Tsunade loved how Ino and Kiba's faces filled up with fear…but Sasuke just glared at her…he didn't seem to be all that fazed.

"Another interesting scene," Sasuke whispered but Tsunade, Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru heard it.

'Shit! He's getting even more suspicious! I forgot all about that' Sakura's mind was panicking.

"Mom! Put them down…please," Tsunade noticed the hint of desperation in Sakura's voice so she did as she was told.

Tsunade just glared at the three and went into the kitchen to make some snacks. While Ino and Kiba sat there looking a bit dazed, Sasuke walked towards the couch…but as he passed Sakura he spoke.

"I will find out what you're hiding," Sakura's eyes widened as she took in what Sasuke just said. Sai and Shikamaru just stared at Sakura in confusion.

"Hey ugly…you okay?"

"Yeah Sakura…what's wrong,"

"Shit…"

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

OH MY GOSH! I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!

Sorry if there are errors I'm really sleepy…Haha

Man you wouldn't believe the amount of homework stacked on my desk!

And I didn't do any of it but…who cares…NOT! I'm dead meat tomorrow! Noooo!

Anyway Please tell me what you think and…

REVIEW PLEASE!

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo


	7. Chapter 7

**(-. -) PLEASE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (-. -) **

**(-. -) Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But the plot is all mine! (-. -)**

**(-. -) HEY!! GUYS GUESS WHAT! I drew a picture for you guys!!! Yeah I'm that kind…nah jokes anyway If you want to see how I see Sakura in my story then have a quick look. Here's the link: ****.com/art/Sakura-as-an-assassin-82129743**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE PICTURE!!!**

**(-. -) THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!**

**(-. -) Lol hope you enjoy the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! (-. -)**

Chapter 7: Shock of a lifetime…

Recap:

"I will find out what you're hiding," Sakura's eyes widened as she took in what Sasuke just said. Sai and Shikamaru just stared at Sakura in confusion.

"Hey ugly…you okay?"

"Yeah Sakura…what's wrong,"

"Shit…"

8:30 pm…

Sakura sat on the floor with the rest of her group. She was as stiff as a board.

'Damnit'

Sakura just stared at the huge cardboard in front of her.

'How could I have been so careless?'

Sakura was lost in her thoughts…until she was poked by Ino.

"Hey forehead why don't you stop being so useless-I mean please stop daydreaming and help us," Ino changed her words as soon as she saw Tsunade's glare.

"O-Oh I'm sorry…I was just thinking about something," Sakura spoke in her quiet voice while she pretended to be ashamed by her actions.

"Anyway Sakura-chan, Teme suggested that we start by explaining how chakra works…so it will be easier when we get to our ninjutsu, genjutsu…etc," Naruto explained the details to Sakura, who in turn just nodded in agreement.

"Hey Sakura, can I use your bathroom?" Sasuke's voice and face held no emotion what so ever. But as soon as Sakura stared at his eyes she saw a bit of amusement flicker in his onyx orbs. Sakura's eyes just widened a little as realization hit her.

'Gasp! He's enjoying my discomfort! What a jackass!' Sakura was inwardly raging but on the out side she just smiled shyly and nodded. Tsunade came rushing into the living room, since the kitchen was right next to it.

"Uh…Sakura-chan! I d-didn't get to 'clean' the hallway or bathroom! A few of my _products_ are still out in the open in the _bathroom_!" Tsunade spoke in code words so she wouldn't arouse suspicion.

'Oh shit! Tsunade hasn't put away her poison bottles! And the hallway is still littered with weapons! Crap' Sakura let out a small gasp before looking for Sasuke. He was just about to climb the steps.

"Ah…Sai! Could you please show sasuke where the bathroom is? And please _clean up_ the hallway and _bathroom_ while you're at it…some of Tsunade's _products_ are still lying around!" Sakura put emphasis on the key words so Sai would get the message. It seems that Sai understood since he immediately ran a head of Sasuke and started to hide the weapons and poisons.

Since Sasuke is a smart boy he knew what Sai was trying to do so he ran after Sai as fast as he could. Sasuke tried to see anything out of the ordinary but all he saw was Sai standing in front of the bathroom with a fake smile.

"Here's the bathroom Sasuke," With that Sai left, leaving an irritated Sasuke.

'Damnit…he's too fast!' Sasuke twitched in irritation as Sai 'smiled' at him.

"Phew…thanks Sai," Sakura just kissed Sai on the cheek to show her thanks.

"No problem Ugly…we're family," Sai gave Sakura a genuine smile before going into the kitchen to help Tsunade.

Sakura sat back down and started writing out some stuff about chakra.

"Hey there Shika, you know you're really cute," Ino giggled as she tried to sweet talk Shikamaru. Shikamaru just shrugged her off and went over to sit next to Sakura.

"Man…she's so troublesome," Shikamaru grinned when he heard Sakura laugh at his comment.

"Hey! I heard that! And why are you so nice to her!" Ino's whining was starting to give everyone a headache.

"I don't care…and I'm nice to her because she's my sister too…" Shikamaru just rolled his eyes when Ino stared at him with a dumbfounded expression.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"There's got to be something in here…" Sasuke locked the bathroom door and started to go through the cabinets.

'I'm certain that Sakura is not who she seems to be' Sasuke's thoughts were swirling in his mind.

"Crap, there's nothing here! No! There has to be some clues that could tell me more about what Sakura is," Sasuke once again went through the cabinets, but as he turned around he caught a glimpse of something.

"Bingo," Sasuke opened the shower only to find different colored glass bottles sitting in the corner.

"Hm, I wonder what these things are…" Sasuke picked up a pale blue bottle and brought it closer but the little sucker slipped right out of his grasp. It fell to the ground. As the bottle shattered into little pieces, the liquid immediately turned into a light mist.

"Oh fuck…" Was all Sasuke could say before he got dizzy and his world turned black.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

'Damn it's been 20 minutes since Sasuke was in the bathroom…' Sakura was getting a bit nervous.

"Hey Teme's been gone for a long time…" Naruto looked towards the stairs.

"Haha! Maybe Sasuke's taking a crap!" Kiba started laughing but he stopped as Ino smacked him on the head.

"Nope that can't be it…I know that Teme doesn't do his 'business' in other peoples toilets…plus the fact that 20 minutes is a long time to take a crap," Naruto just laughed along with Kiba.

"Shika…do you think you could check on Sasuke?" Sakura asked Shikamaru who in turn just nodded and made his way to the bathroom.

'Damnit what's that chicken-haired bastard up to?! Haha…I made a funny…chicken-haired bastard Haha-wait! Focus Sakura!' Sakura's thoughts were a bit weird…since she was so nervous.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Hoi…Sasuke are you still alive in there?" Shikamaru knocked and started to talk.

No answer…

"Damnit…this is so troublesome…Sasuke!" Shikamaru tried again.

No answer…

"Damnit Sasuke I'm coming in!" Shikamaru lightly kicked the door open only to see an unconscious Sasuke on the floor…

"Shit!" Shikamaru immediately checked his pulse. Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief when he found that Sasuke was only unconscious…and not dead…

"Oh…man," Shikamaru saw the shattered pieces of one of Tsunade's potions.

"Man…you're lucky it was only the sleeping potion…"Shikamaru made his way back to the living room.

"Sakura…can I speak to you over here for a second?" Sakura just gave Shikamaru a confused face before walking over to him.

"What is it Shika?"

"Ano…Sasuke accidentally shattered Tsunade's sleeping potion…he's out cold in the bathroom," Shikamaru watched as Sakura's whole body became rigid.

"That will take 5 hours to wear off," Sakura's voice was so quiet that it seemed as though she were talking to herself.

"I think it's time to call it a night…don't you think?" Shikamaru motioned towards the group of teenagers in the living room.

"Yeah I guess…" Sakura then made her way to the living room.

"Hey…guys I think it's getting late so maybe we should pack up?" Sakura's voice came out quiet and nervous.

"Yeah whatever…c'mon Ino it's late so I'll walk ya home," Kiba and Ino got up and made their way out of the house as quickly as possible.

"Ne, Sakura-chan…where's Teme?" Naruto gave Sakura a confused look.

"Oh…uh…he fell asleep in the b-bathroom…yeah," Sakura started to sweat as Naruto narrowed his eyes at her…as if he knew she was lying.

Then again…Naruto was pretty dense…

"Oh! Okay! Well I guess I'll just have to carry him home," Naruto grinned and started to make his way up the stairs but Sakura immediately stopped him.

"Oh! N-no need! I'll get Sai and Shikamaru to t-take him home…yeah that's it!" Naruto just stood there staring oddly at Sakura.

"Okay…well then c'mon Hinata-chan I'll take you home," Naruto grabbed his bag and made his way towards the front door. Hinata just smiled and looked towards Sakura, who in turn just winked slyly at her. Hinata turned as red as a tomato and followed after Naruto.

Once everyone had left Sakura turned around and gave Shikamaru her best puppy dog eyes. Shikamaru just stared at her.

"Oh c'mon Shika! Please take Sasuke home!" Sakura begged Shikamaru…but he just plopped down on the couch.

"Too troublesome…" Sakura let out a small growl…then Sai came out from the kitchen. Sakura put on her sweetest face and her super sugarcoated voice…that she learned from Tsunade…

"Ne…Sai-kun-"

"No,"

"But I haven't asked you yet-"

"Still No,"

"You don't even know what I was gonna ask-"

"I heard from the kitchen,"

"Pretty please! I'll polish your guns and daggers-"

"Let me think, No,"

"Ugh! Fine!" Sakura gave up and made her way to the bathroom. Sai just smirked before sitting down next to Shikamaru and turning on the TV.

"Hey Sai, Let's go do some tests on Kabuto's book…see if we find any clues or suspicious substances on it," Shikamaru drawled out.

"Yeah, let's go sneak it out of Sakura's bag when she leaves," Sai and Shikamaru just nodded to each other before turning their heads back to the TV, as Sakura came down stairs with an unconscious Sasuke.

"Okay guys…I'm going to take my motorbike," Sakura walked out the door with Sasuke draped on her left shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Once the door closed Sai and Shikamaru took the chance to quickly grab Sakura's bag and grab the equipment needed for the testing.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

Sakura parked her motorbike in front of Sasuke's huge mansion. When she turned her head towards her old house…she felt a chill go up her spine.

"Okay Sakura calm down…it's just our old house…and it's dark…but! We're assassins! No need to get scared! Pfft getting scared is so lame or an assassin like me-AH!" Sakura screamed as a black cat jumped in front of her.

"Oh…j-just a cat…j-just a cat," Sakura then quickly grabbed Sasuke and ran to his front door. She then searched his pockets for his keys. Once Sakura found them she opened his door and hastily made her way in and shut the door.

"Phew…man being in the dark in this neighborhood is kind of scary…" Sakura just smiled when she was inside but as she turned around…

"Gah! This place is scarier then outside in the dark!" Sakura just searched for the lights and once they were on she made her way to Sasuke's bedroom…if she could find it.

20 minutes later…

"Oh thank god! I'm guessing this is his room since it's got a TV, computer…etc…" After a long search for Sasuke's bedroom Sakura walked over to the bed and placed Sasuke on it.

Sakura just stood there, starring at Sasuke's face. She watched as his face looked so innocent when in slumber. She watched as his chest heaved up and down. She watched as lips parted a little…Sakura then slapped herself physically.

"What am I doing?!" Sakura whispered harshly. Sakura was about to turn and leave but Sasuke tossed a bit so she froze on the spot. Once he settled down again Sakura let out a sigh of relief, she then let her eyes wonder back onto sasuke. Sakura once again let out a tired sigh.

"You know…you're pretty cute-Gah! Bad Sakura!" Sakura slapped herself once again after realizing what she had just said.

'But I have to admit that he looks better when he's not being so mean' Sakura's eyes softened as she watched Sasuke sleep. Sakura noticed how his eyebrows furrowed as if he were crying.

"Mom…don't leave," Sasuke talked in his sleep. Even though Sasuke's words were softer than a whisper…Sakura still heard them.

'Something's happened to Sasuke…probably the reason why he acts like such a bully' Sakura looked at Sasuke with distant eyes. Sakura then walked over to Sasuke and crouched down near his bedside.

"You should try be the nice guy sometime…I really want to see you smile," Sakura let out a smile before getting up.

"Sasuke…if you weren't such a bad guy…I think I'd really like you," Sakura whispered before she turned off all the lights and made her way towards her motorbike.

Sakura hopped onto her motorbike and it roared to life as she started it.

"Night…Sasuke," With that Sakura made her way home.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

HEY GUYS! Chapter 7 is done!

REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW!!!

No really review or else…I will hunt you down…

Tell me what you think of this chapter!! OH AND also tell me what you think about the picture I drew!!!!

Okay guys see yah in the next chapter!!!!

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo


	8. Chapter 8

**(-. -) PLEASE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (-. -) **

**(-. -)** Hey guys…I'm just asking if you guys could please review…please? Lol I enjoy writing this story for you guys but the part I enjoy the most is when I read your lovely reviews! Your reviews get me pumped up for writing the next chapter! Lol I just want to know if you guys are enjoying my story! So please review! Even if you review anonymously!! Even if your review only consists of a ' Cool' I'd be very grateful.

Oh! And no need to worry…I aint one of those people who say ' I'm not gonna continue unless I get blah reviews' so yeah lol (No offence to those who do say it though!)

**(-. -)** **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But the plot is all mine! (-. -)**

**(-. -)** Hey guys Hahaha…SORRY FOR THE WAIT!! I have been studying non-stop for my science test…but the cool thing is that I only have 2 more days of school left! Yeah that means more updates BOOYAH!

**(-. -)** THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!! I LOVE YOU ALL!

**(-. -) Enjoy! (-. -)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 8: Unbelievable…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O o O

_'You should try be the nice guy sometime…I really want to see you smile'_

Sasuke shot up from bed with a thin layer of sweat covering his face. Sasuke looked around and took in his surroundings.

'What the hell happened…and why am I at home? How did I get home?' Sasuke's thoughts were racing through his mind while he tried to recall what happened before he passed out.

Sasuke looked over to the clock sitting beside his bed.

2:30 am

"Ah…my head hurts," Sasuke lay back down but he kept his eyes on the ceiling.

_'Sasuke…if you weren't such a bad guy…I think I'd really like you'_

'Who said those words? I don't recall hearing anyone say those things to me…' Sasuke stared at the ceiling with blank eyes. He felt like he should listen to those words but…he didn't know how to be the nice guy, and he sure as hell didn't know how to smile.

"Damnit…why are those words affecting me so much?" Sasuke whispered as he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Oh, Sasuke-chan…your father loves you…he just has a bit of trouble showing it," A beautiful lady with silky black hair crouched down in front of her son.

"_He doesn't have any trouble showing his love for ITACHI!" 8-year-old Sasuke had tears gathering in his big black eyes as he screamed in rage. Mikoto just gave him a sad smile._

"_Sweetie…your father…wants Itachi to take over the family business one day, that's why he spends more time with Itachi…but that does not mean he doesn't love you too!" Mikoto held her sobbing son against her chest._

"_H-Hai…but mommy loves me more right?" Sasuke gave his mother an adorable look that made Mikoto giggle softly._

"_Of course Sasuke-chan! You're my baby boy…I love you and your brother so much that I'd give my life for you any day…" Mikoto kissed her son on the forehead. _

Sasuke's eyes flew open and his eyes displayed so much sorrow that it made the almighty Uchiha Sasuke seem…so vulnerable.

"Mom…I miss you so much," Sasuke sat up and grabbed the photo sitting on his bedside table. It was a picture of his mother and him laughing together.

Sasuke's eyes then lost all emotion and he placed the photo back on the table. He then lay back on his bed and let the slumber engulf him in its warm embrace.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Good morning class! Now I want you to get in pairs and start on your lab assessment!" The teacher started writing on the board as the students moved and sat next to their partners.

"Hello Sakura-san!" Kabuto gave Sakura a friendly smile as she sat down next to him.

"Ah! Hello Kabuto-kun oh! And here's your book," Sakura returned his book with a bright smile playing on her lips.

"Hehe, I hope you understood my writing…I do get a bit messy when writing notes," Kabuto sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as spoke.

"Oh! No I understood perfectly!" Sakura smiled but she remembered that Shika and Sai had found nothing on the book! Its either Kabuto isn't their guy…or he's better than Shizune says he is.

Sakura and Kabuto then started to set up their project while the teacher walked around checking the student's work.

"Woops! Sorry!" Ami walked by and purposely pushed Sakura onto the table. The spilt chemicals then covered her vest.

"Bitch," Sakura hissed quietly but Kabuto heard and he looked at Sakura at the corner of his eyes. Kabuto noticed the deadly look in Sakura's eyes but it was gone as soon as it came. Kabuto then narrowed his eyes.

'Hm Sakura looks and acts like a nerd…but her eyes tell me a different story' Kabuto then put on a friendly face as Sakura turned to face him.

"I'm sorry Kabuto-kun…I ruined our project," Sakura then put on a guilty look, though inside she was hoping Kabuto hadn't seen her little 'slip up' earlier.

'I got to be more careful around him' Sakura thought.

"No you didn't Sakura-san! It was that other girl's fault! Oh and we still have one mixture in this beaker so we should at least pass," Kabuto pointed to a beaker with a blue colored chemical bubbling inside of it. Before Sakura could smile at him, Kabuto's eyes narrowed a bit and he 'accidentally' pushed the beaker off the table.

"Oh no!" Kabuto faked a horrified voice.

Sakura panicked and acted on instinct. Without thinking she swiftly reached sown with inhuman speed and caught the beaker before it fell to the floor. After placing the beaker back on the table Sakura froze in realization.

'Shit! I acted on instinct! AGAIN!! Please don't let Kabuto get suspicious!' Sakura pleaded in her mind.

"Oh wow! Great catch Sakura-san! Now we can still pass," Kabuto spoke to Sakura in such a cheerful voice that it sounded quite odd. Kabuto then carried on with their assignment as if nothing happened at all.

'Okay…that was odd but at least he didn't suspect anything…I hope' Sakura couldn't ignore the bad feeling in her gut.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Excellence! For Sakura and her group! Good job kids! Explaining chakra and its rules first was a great way to start the project! Also I'm glad you included a bit about Kekkei Genkai's because that will be part of our 'Shinobi world' topic," Kurenai praised Sakura and her group after they finished with their presentation.

"Thanks Kurenai-sensei," Sakura replied before she and her group took their seats.

"All right guys, today we will be discussing the possibilities of how people from today still possess the ancient bloodlines," Kurenai started to write the title up on the board while spoke. This subject caught Sakura's interest.

"So sensei, are you saying that these 'bloodlines' aren't just myths?" Sasuke's smooth voice broke the short silence in the class.

"Exactly! But even though they have the blood limit it doesn't mean they will be able to use it just like how they did back in the day when shinobi still existed," Kurenai was happy that her students were actually participating in the subject.

"Are all shinobi really gone?" Kiba's question made Kurenai smile really big.

"Well that I am not really certain of, because you see even though people say shinobi are no more and they stopped training future generations…it doesn't necessarily mean there aren't any today," Sakura noticed how Kurenai sensei seemed to really love the topic of Shinobi.

"Well, do you know any one who might be a shinobi?" Ino was the one who spoke this time.

"Well I know this group is just a myth but…There is one group that people barely speak of…They are known as ANBU, you see back in the day ANBU were the special ninja's who carry out assassination missions. ANBU in full is Ansastu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai, in other words they are the special assassination and Tactical squad. Rumors say that they are the modern version of Shinobi," Sakura's whole body became tense and her hands trembled a bit as she listened to Kurenai's words.

'H-How t-the hell d-does s-she know a-a-all this?!' Sakura silently panicked but Sai, who sat behind her, put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Sai then leaned in closer to sakura's ear.

"Hey Ugly, don't worry…the ANBU leaked out that information on purpose so people will think we're just myths, I think you didn't hear about it so that's probably why your so shaken up," Now that Sakura thought this over she fully understands what Sai was saying…and she had to admit it was pretty smart.

"Sensei, how can y-you t-tell if s-someone belongs t-to t-the A-ANBU?" Hinata also got interested so she asked a question of her own. Kurenai thought this one over before she answered.

"Well…I'm sure I'm wrong but I found out say that ANBU members have a symbol tattooed on their left shoulder…Hm here I'll draw it up on the board," With that Kurenai drew the ANBU symbol on the black board. Sai's eyes widened a tiny bit.

"That…wasn't suppose to be leaked out," Whispered Sai…but Sakura still heard and she looked over to a slightly surprised Shikamaru.

"Ah…sensei, how did you know what the ANBU symbol looked like?" To sakura's surprise…it was Kabuto who spoke up.

'Damnit I forgot that he was in my history class…probably 'cuz he sits all the way at the back' Sakura turned her eyes back to Kurenai.

"Well, you see I was really interested in the group so…I did a lot of research…but there is barely, almost nothing, with information about ANBU…but I did come across a really old scroll and it had a paragraph about the ANBU symbol and a picture of it," Kurenai laughed sheepishly after she spoke.

'I think Kurenai sensei should back off on the ANBU information before she gets into deep shit' Thought Sakura seriously.

"Ne, sensei…I don't get it…why can't people who possess the bloodline be able to use it now?" Naruto's loud voice boomed through out the classroom. Kurenai was glad that Naruto asked a question that lead back to the main subject.

"Well you see Naruto, back in the ninja days they trained kids at the age of 7! So their bodies would get used to the hard training and they would eventually be able to summon up the power they need to awaken their bloodline abilities. There are some cases where the bloodline is awakened due to great stress or anger. But apparently people who possess bloodlines now a days can't use them because they are dormant…the only way to awaken it is either the person is to experience great anger…or great stress…or train their asses off for years," After having said that, the bell rang and Kurenai dismissed the class. As soon as every student left the classroom Sakura got up and walked over to Kurenai's desk.

"Ne, Kurenai-sensei…today's lesson was really interesting! I mean learning about bloodlines and the ANBU!" Sakura faked a cheerful voice while she adjusted her glasses. Kurenai smiled back at Sakura.

"Yeah I thought you guys would like the subject on Shinobi," Kurenai fixed some papers on her desk while she spoke.

"Haha! Yeah and sensei I think you should be careful with researching and speaking about the ANBU…'cuz you never know who might hear you," Sakura spoke in a joking manner but Kurenai couldn't help the chill that rushed up her spine as Sakura walked passed her.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

Sakura took off her vest and shoved it in her bag as soon as she got on her motorbike. Sakura then put on her helmet and made her way out of the forest, where she hides her bike. Since there seemed to be a lot of traffic today Sakura decided she'd go through the park today.

As soon as she turned a corner, which lead to the park, she heard a little kid scream. Sakura could see a little boy who was being bullied by teenagers…and they started beating the kid up. Sakura glared and made a move to run the teenagers over with her bike but before she could come out from the corner she was hiding in, she saw something that seemed so…unbelievable.

"Hey assholes! Leave the kid alone!" Sasuke came running towards the group of bullies. Sakura just watched the scene in disbelief.

Sasuke's actually helping someone out…weird.

"Che! What cha gonna do if don't huh?" One of the bullies glared at Sasuke. Sasuke just stared at him in annoyance.

"I'll hurt you," Sasuke's voice was calm yet deadly. Sakura couldn't help but blush a little how intimidating Sasuke looked.

"Haha! Yeah right!" With that the bully tried to jab sasuke in the face but Sasuke swiftly dodged and he sent a punch to the bullies stomach. The bully keeled over in pain.

"Anyone else wana try?" Sasuke motioned for the other three to come at him. The three just looked at each other before launching themselves at Sasuke.

One of the bullies mad a move to kick sasuke in the abdomen but sasuke caught the guy's foot and swung him towards the other guy who also came at sasuke. They both fell in a heap on the ground. The last guy was actually better than the other three, He swung at sasuke but sasuke ducked and executed a sweep kick. The guy saw this so he jumped up and he managed to kick sasuke in the face. Sasuke spat out a bit of blood before he aimed a powerful punch to the guys face; unfortunately the guy was too slow to dodge so he flew backwards as the punch hit him.

The four bullies lay in a pile on the ground, they were covered in big ugly bruises and their noses bled a little. Sasuke then walked over to the crying 7-year-old on the ground.

"P-Please…d-don't h-h-h-hurt me," The little boy sobbed even more when Sasuke stepped closer. But sasuke ignored his wailing and kneeled down in front of him. Sasuke looked over the boy's body to see what the damage was. The boy had a lot of bruises and a few cuts.

"We should get you some help," Sasuke tried to make his voice sound soft but…it just came out dull. The little boy sniffed and hugged sasuke. Sasuke was shocked and he just kept still.

"Thank you nii-chan," The little boy whispered. Sasuke's eyes softened a bit and he pat the boy on the head.

"Well someone in my dreams told me to be the good guy," Sasuke whispered out loud. The little boy then looked up at sasuke and gave him a toothy smile.

"Well it looks like I should go over and patch the kid up," Sakura whispered before she tied up her hair, so that her trade mark hair color won't show, she then put her motorbike helmet on. Sakura grabbed her medicine bag out of her school bag right after she parked her bike near the sidewalk. She then headed over to sasuke and the kid.

When Sasuke noticed a weirdo in a helmet was coming towards them so he pushed the kid behind him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke spoke calmly while he stared at Sakura with emotionless eyes. Sakura just held up her medicine bag. Sasuke still didn't know what she was trying to do, Sakura let out a sigh and then she started to speak.

"I saw the kid being roughed up so I thought I'd come over and fix him up with my medical kit," Sakura deepened her voice so Sasuke wouldn't recognize her. Sasuke eyed Sakura suspiciously before he nodded his head towards her.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm here to fix you up," Sakura kneeled in front of the boy before she took out her fantastic bruise cream.

"Okay…this is going to hurt a bit but it will make the bruises heal faster," After the kid nodded Sakura smoothed the cream onto his bruised skin. The little boy had to bite back a scream but after a few minutes he relaxed. Sakura then placed some band-aids on his small cuts. When Sakura finished she stood up and was about to leave but Sasuke stopped her.

"Who are you?"

"No one you need to know," With that Sakura returned to her bike and sped off towards her house.

"C'mon kid I'll take you home…where do you live?" There goes Sasuke first deed.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

8:30 pm…

'Man I think Sasuke just earned a little respect from me…man i reall admire how brave Sasuke was today...and how he gracefully executed his move and how handsome-WAIT!! WAIT WAIT!! NO DON'T EVEN GO THERE SAKURA!' Sakura shook her head in an attempt to erase her previous thoughts. As soon as Sakura entered the kitchen she was met with a troubled looking Tsunade.

"Shishou…what's wrong?" Sakura walked towards Tsunade.

"Do you know Mr. Nakashima?" Tsunade's voice was very stern and she seemed to be very serious.

"Hai, he's one of the ambassadors of Konoha right?" Sakura replied while she was trying to figure out what was wrong with Tsunade.

"Well his 13-year-old daughter ran away from home and she could be in danger…my sources tell me that Orochimaru has hired a whole bunch of new killers and…apparently most of them have a habit of killing in the night. Also Orochimaru is in need of money…though I'm not sure why but I'm sure it's for nothing good," Sakura's eyes widened at the information she was taking in.

"But if she dies then…that means it will spark up suspicion or Orochimaru will send someone to kidnap her then use her for ransom money…then kill her. Either way she's in a great amount of danger," Sakura's voice was serious and calculating. Tsunade couldn't help the bubble of pride she felt for Sakura.

'I've taught her well'

"Exactly, So I am now assigning you the mission to retrieve the daughter of Mr. Nakashima! Her name is Sachiko, she has brown hair, blue eyes and she is 150 cm tall, she also has a birth mark on her left leg, it is in the shape of a deformed butterfly…You will use the description I have given you to find her…You leave in 1 hour! Now go get ready for your mission! Sakura…make sure this mission is a success no matter what…and please be careful," After Tsunade's briefing Sakura ran up to her room and started getting ready for her mission.

"Oh and by the way Shikamaru and Sai are also on a mission!" Tsunade yelled so that Sakura could hear her. Sakura just replied with a yell of her own.

"Okay!"

1 hour later…

Sakura stood in her room, in her assassin uniform which consisted of a black sleeveless hooded vest, baggy black pants, pockets belt, medicine bag, black fingerless gloves, black converse shoes, Pistols strapped onto each thigh, crescent blades strapped on hips, and a sleek black katana strapped onto her back.

"Now with the finishing touches…" Sakura put on her feline ANBU mask and pulled up her hood so no one would be able to identify her pink locks. When Sakura was done she crouched on her windowsill and looked into the night sky.

"Finally…another mission," With that Sakura jumped out of the window.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

LOL well I finished chapter 8!! Yay!!

Lol to me this chapter was a little bit boring…but its okay cuz this was only supposed to be a filler chapter…because you'll need this to understand a few upcoming events...i think…and the fact that I'm trying to squeeze in the whole sasusaku thing…yeah

OH and the next chapter will be full of D-R-A-M-A and ACTION!! WOOT!!

Yeah and I'll try to update faster nyahahahahaa!!

OH and I'm sorry for any errors…I am so sleepy right now!

ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING!! PLEASE **REVIEW**

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo


	9. Chapter 9

**(-. -) PLEASE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (-. -)**

**(-. -)** **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But the plot is all mine! (-. -)**

**(-. -) BY THE WAY this is an apology update for my previous…yeah you know…**

**(-. -) (Eye twitches) OH MY GOODNESS!! The bloody teachers gave me enough homework for every day of every week of my two weeks VACATION FROM SCHOOL WORK!! I MEAN C'MON!! What's the point of a freakin holiday then!**

**(-. -)** **THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**(-. -) HEY GUYS!! IF YOU CAN'T REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER THEN PLEASE REVIEW ON OTHER CHAPTERS LIKE CHAP 1 OR SOMETHING...BUT YEAH PLEASE REVIEW!!...SOMEHOW  
**

**(-. -) Enjoy! (-. -)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 9: Hurting…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura rode her motorbike through the streets while the darkness of the night surrounded her. Sakura couldn't stop thinking about what Kurenai said about Kekkei Genkai's and whatnot.

'If that's true…then everything will change' Sakura herself couldn't understand what her thoughts were telling her. But a sudden moment of realization made Sakura's eyes widen in shock.

'Wait! 2 years ago when I was helping Tsunade clean up the ANBU records…there was a file on a man named…Itaki…no…Ita…Itach…ITACHI! That's it! Apparently he had a bloodline called Sharingan' Sakura racked her brain for his last name but it just wasn't showing up so she decided to wait until it all came back to her.

"All I can remember about the Sharingan is the fact that it's an eye technique and it turns the owner's eyes blood red…but there are other blood limits that I know like…the byakugan…can't remember which clan it belongs to though," Sakura shook her head a bit to clear her mind but one last bit of information came to her.

"Itachi left the ANBU when he was 13 years old…but which clan did he belong to?! Gah! Got to focus on the mission!" Murmured Sakura before she swerved just in time to avoid crashing into a Tree.

"Man…high school has made me crusty," Mumbled Sakura.

"Sakura…Sakura are you there?" The radio that connected to her neck started up.

"Hai shishou I'm here," replied Sakura softly.

"Well I have gotten word that the girl might be somewhere around the playground at Katana road," Tsunade voice was a bit fuzzy over the radio.

"Hai…I'll head over there right now,"

"Oh and Sakura…be _careful_!!" Sakura couldn't help but smile at how Tsunade emphasized a certain word.

"Aren't I always?"

"Uh No," With that Tsunade turned broke the conversation and left Sakura scowling playfully.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"ARG! I can't believe daddy won't let me have a 1 million dollar birthday party! Hehe well me running away will show him!" Sachiko is the daughter of Mr. Nakashima, daughter of one of the most important, not to mention kindest, ambassadors of Konoha. She has straight chocolate brown hair that flows past her shoulders, baby blue eyes, fair skin, and a deformed butterfly birthmark staining her left leg. The naïve little girl was walking around in a pink tank top, with a white jacket over it, bright pink miniskirt, white leggings, and pink puma shoes, not to mention shining accessories.

In other words the girl was a walking bullseye.

"M-Maybe running away in the dead of night wasn't such a good idea…" Mumbled Sachiko as the wind blew against her fragile form. The girl jumped when she heard the howl of a dog.

The girl quickened her pace.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

Sakura made it to Katana road but there was no sign of the little girl. Sakura was about to go further into the area but a slight movement to her right alerted her. Immediately Sakura grabbed a dagger and with a flick of her wrist it was sent flying through the air, landing on a tree with the mild sound of a 'thunk'. Sakura got off of her motorbike and tightened her gloves.

"Hey shit face! I know you're out there so show yourself!" Sakura was thankful that it was quite the isolated area. It seems that the fool took her words as bait as he jumped out of the tree and landed in front of her.

"My, my…what a sexy little girl you are," The man's sickening voice made Sakura's face scrunch up in disgust from under her mask. The man attempted to walk towards Sakura, but she unsheathed her Katana. Sakura showed great mastery over the blade just by the way she held it threateningly towards the sick bastard in front of her.

"I'd stay back if I were you," Sakura's voice lost its cheery façade that she uses at school. Sakura's voice held a great deal of venom and ferocity that could make _anything_ runaway in fear. The man ignored the chill that ran up his spine.

"Now, now…let's not be hasty ne?" The man wore plain black bandana, black pants, a black shirt and he had guns strapped around his legs and arms.

"What the hell do you want?" Sakura's menacing glare intimidated the man greatly.

"Why…I'm just out here for a bit of fun…now why don't come with me? But if you don't wana…I'll force you anyway," The chuckled wickedly as he grabbed two guns and aimed them at Sakura. Sakura just shook her head and lowered her Katana.

"Aw, so does the little kitten give up?" The man gave out a howl of laughter but Sakura surprisingly gave out her own little dark chuckle. The man immediately stopped and stared at Sakura.

"No I was just thinking of faster ways to kill you," Sakura smirked sadistically under her mask when the guy's face contorted with anger.

"Well I don't think you'll be able to kill me anyway! I'm part of the sound group! Orochimaru picked me himself you bitch!" The man spat out, his face reddening in furry.

"Temper, temper, temper," Sakura mocked.

"Oh and by the way haven't you ever wondered why Orochimaru needs a new batch of psychotic killers?" Sakura's voice held confidence…and it pissed the guy off.

"Why the _FUCK_ should I care?" Screamed the man. The man started shooting rapidly at Sakura, but Sakura dodged every single one with so much grace that it seemed as if she were dancing. The guy threw the empty pistols and grabbed another pair from his legs, he started up again but with anger blinding his mind he didn't notice Sakura coming closer with each step.

As the man threw his pistols and grabbed another pair he froze…because Sakura appeared only an inch away from him, Katana poised and ready to stab right through his throat.

"About my question…you should care," Sakura spoke in a calm and quiet tone of voice…but every word she spoke dripped with an insane amount of venom. The man's body trembled just by hearing her voice.

"W-W-Why?" The word came out as a faint whisper as it left his lips.

"Because _I _kill them off one…by…one," With that said Sakura thrust her Katana forward with the swiftness and grace she possessed.

When the man's body fell limp on the ground Sakura flicked the blood off of the Katana before sheathing it once again.

"Pathetic," Whispered Sakura.

"Tsunade…I'm gonna need a clean up at Katana street after my mission okay? But send the clean up crew late…around 2 am in the morning,"

"Sakura, why that late? It's only 10 pm," Tsunade spoke through the radio.

"Just trust me alright?" With that Sakura turned off her radio and got back onto her bike.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Hinata! I told you already! You are to do nothing with that Uzumaki boy!" Hiashi bellowed harshly. Hinata cringed at her father's voice and stumbled back a bit.

"B-But F-Father! N-Naruto…I-I love h-him!" Hinata had tears flowing down her pearly orbs.

"I forbid you to ever see him again!" Hinata stopped breathing once those words left her father's lips. Hinata's hair covered her eyes while she shook slightly. Neji, who was watching all this stood up and walked over to the fuming Hiashi.

"Uncle, I know Naruto and…he is kind to Hinata…I know he would never hurt her-"

"Neji! Did I ask for your opinion? Sit back down boy!" Neji only opted to glare at his uncle and the he stood in front of Hinata. Hinata still had her head down but she was so happy that Neji was defending her.

"I heard that this Boy, Naruto, was an orphan…only to be adopted by the kind Jiraiya-sama…I will not accept filth like him," Hiashi had calmed down but his voice betrayed that fact.

"Well, I never wanted to admit this but, I did some research on Naruto since I had a feeling Hinata fancied him-"

"You knew this Neji? Yet you didn't bother to tell me-"

"Uncle! Let me finish," This was the first time Neji raised his voice at his uncle but right now…he couldn't care less.

'The boy has earned my respect' Hiashi inwardly smirked. He was just playing the role of the prejudiced father…but in truth this was all a test.

"Naruto was the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina…Konoha's fourth Hokage…and the yondaime's wife," Hiashi faked a slight surprised expression.

'Now it's Hinata's turn to prove herself' Thought Hiashi.

"T-That is it! I don't care if you hate Naruto! This time…T-this time I will do what I want! This time I will follow my heart and not what t-the c-clan wants for me!" Hinata screamed her heart out before she ran out of the hyuuga estate. Hiashi wasn't expecting this but he thought he'd let his daughter cool off for now.

"Both of you have past your tests. I will allow Hinata to love Naruto…and you my boy…will be the next head of the clan," Hiashi couldn't help but let out a little smile as he saw the surprised look on Neji's face. Neji then started to unconsciously grin like an idiot.

"BOOYAH BABY! I knew I would be headman one of these days! Yeah who's the-" Neji froze when Hiashi cleared his throat.

"Hm, I never knew you could be so out of character…my nephew," Hiashi smirked before he left Neji alone. Hiashi didn't blame the boy…he knew Neji was always unappreciated by the clan…so now is his time to shine.

Neji cleared his throat and straightened his clothing before walking up the stairs and towards his room…though the blush of embarrassment still stained his pale face.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

Hinata ran…she just kept running blindly into the night as she let her tears flow out her beautiful orbs.

"How could father be…so…UGH!' Hinata slowed down when she looked around through surprised eyes. Everything was so dark and there was only one street lamp, so there was barely any light…but Hinata didn't know why she could still see perfectly in the dark. Hinata could feel something pulsing around her eyes so she decided to see what it was. Hinata lifted up her hands and gently traced the outline of her pearly orbs. Hinata immediately recoiled when she felt vein-like things surrounding both her eyes.

"W-What's happening?" Hinata jumped when she saw a little girl running towards her…but the problem was that the girl was coming from the back.

'Why can I see her if she's behind me!' Hinata was getting really scared.

"H-Help! Nee-chan! There's a man and a woman after me!" Sachiko ran towards Hinata and hid behind the older girl.

"Oh what do we have here…A hyuuga-wait! Is t-that the byakugan?" A woman with red hair and red eyes spoke. Her hair was short and unruly on one-side but on the other it was long and neat. She also wore spectacles on her eyes.

"Heh! What a catch! Orochimaru-sama is gonna be happy once we deliver the ambassador's daughter…_and_ one of the few Hyuuga who has awakened the byakugan," The other man had sharp shark-like teeth that showed whenever he spoke or opened his mouth.

"C'mon Suigetsu, let's make this quick,"

"Shut up Karin! I don't need to follow orders from you…you cow,"

Hinata could feel her eyes pulsing as she stared at the two bickering strangers. Hinata took the opportunity to get away as the two were too busy with insulting each other. Hinata grabbed Sachiko's hand and darted towards playground. Karin and Suigetsu immediately saw this and they both darted right after them.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

Sakura squinted her eyes to see Hinata and Sachiko running away from a man and a woman.

'Oh fuck…why'd Hinata have to be here' Sakura then revved her engine and sped right past Hinata and Sachiko. Sakura held out her leg and knocked down both Suigetsu and Karin in one swipe.

"W-Who I-is t-that?!" Hinata grabbed Sachiko and pushed her behind her. They both opted to watch the fight that was about to occur between the odd woman in a mask and the two killers.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Suigetsu took out a huge sword and pointed it threateningly towards Sakura. Karin just took out a pair of pistols and aimed them at Sakura.

"I am the assassin sent from ANBU and if I were you I would back off _now_," Sakura's voice came out calm yet it was laced with the deadliness of a killer.

Hinata gasped when those words left the woman's mouth, now that she thinks of it, she did see the ANBU tattoo on the woman's left shoulder.

"Oh, the ANBU…what a pathetic group," Karin was the one who spoke up this time…and her words just made Sakura's blood boil even more.

"We'll see about that…now let's dance…" With that Sakura swiftly took out her Katana and sped towards Karin.

'Go for the weakest then the strongest' Tsunade's words ran through Sakura's mind.

Karin jumped up high in order to avoid being sliced in two by Sakura, as Karin was in the air she pointed her gun right in front of Sakura's face…but as she pulled the trigger Sakura moved her head in time. The bullet ripped a bit of Sakura's hood and left a small scratch on her mask. Sakura narrowed her eyes and gave a Karin a powerful punch just before her feet touched the ground. Karin was sent flying towards the trees…and the trees were _far_ away.

"This woman is insanely strong," mumbled Hinata.

"This is gonna be fun!" hollered Suigetsu as he ran up to Sakura and brought his powerful sword down. Sakura knew that her Katana wouldn't be able to hold up against his massive sword so she dived to the right in order to dodge his attack.

Sakura got up and grabbed a pistol on her thigh, she started shooting but he just kept on blocking with his sword. Sakura growled and threw the gun away. Instead she held up her Katana and lunged at Suigetsu. Sakura made a move to slice Suigetsu diagonally but he saw this so he moved his sword to the left…effectively blocking her powerful strike.

"I aint as useless as Karin over there…Hm it's a shame that I have to kill you…but oh well!" Suigetsu let out a feral grin before he broke their contact and jumped backwards. He ran full speed towards Sakura, and she did the same.

"Don't fucking underestimate me!" Growled Sakura as she jumped up, avoiding Suigetsu fatal strike, and she spun in the air before she held her katana in both hands and dived towards Suigetsu. Suigetsu immediately lifted up his gigantic sword and successfully blocked her attack…but he didn't see the kick she sent to his face. Suigetsu flew backwards and skidded along the road.

Sakura was about to run towards Suigetsu and finish him off but she spotted Karin getting up and aiming her pistols at Hinata. Sakura's eye's glared and she ran towards Hinata.

"AH! Damnit!" Sakura grit her teeth as a bullet penetrated the skin on her right thigh. Her wound was bleeding heavily so she quickly grabbed an injection from her medical bag and stabbed it in her left thigh, near the bullet wound. The medicine in the injection immediately stopped the bleeding. Sakura then placed the empty injection into her pack and ran towards Karin.

"H-How c-could s-she still fight with an injury l-l-like that?" Hinata whispered but she trembled due to the fact that she could have been the one that the bullet embedded itself in.

'Is it just me or did Hinata have the…byakugan?!' Sakura pushed those thoughts aside for later…right now she has to focus on killing these guys off.

Sakura sheathed her katana and got her fists ready.

"I do better with my fists," Mumbled Sakura before she aimed a punch at Karin's head, but the red head ducked and punched Sakura in the stomach. Sakura just stared at Karin with cold green eyes. Karin was shocked when her punch didn't affect Sakura.

"What the-"

"When you train with Tsunade…no punch can hurt you unless its hers!" exclaimed Sakura as she picked up Karin and threw her near Suigetsu. Suigetsu groaned before he slowly got up. Suigetsu spat out the blood in his mouth and then he ran towards Sakura once again.

Sakura ducked down as Suigetsu sliced the air just above Sakura's head. Sakura then executed a sweeping kick that knock Suigetsu off his feet, But Suigetsu flipped backwards and regained his footing. Sakura growled and sent a punch towards Suigetsu. But this punch was different…even though Suigetsu placed his sword in front of him, so he could block the punch, as her fist came closer the force of the punch seemed to be pushing his whole body backwards. When Sakura's fist connected with his sword he went flying.

"SHANNARO!" Screamed Sakura as she retracted her fist, her fist seemed to be smoking a little. Then her eyes widened a bit.

'Oh no, I promised Tsunade I wouldn't use chakra unless absolutely necessary' Sakura then decided that she'd apologize to Tsunade later.

Sakura then walked towards Hinata and Sachiko. But before she could make it all the way Karin appeared in front of her with a dagger in each hand. Sakura berated herself for being so careless. Karin aimed both daggers at Sakura's face but Sakura grabbed her hands and twisted them all the way around.

"Ah!" Karin let out an ear-piercing scream.

Hinata couldn't…no she didn't want to believe what she was seeing. Sakura heard Hinata's gasp so she immediately looked over to see if anything was wrong…but what she didn't know was that Karin was laughing through her pain.

"What the hell are laughing about?" Hissed Sakura.

"You think you won…Haha! Maybe you did this time but for a price…" Sakura's glare intensified at Karin's words.

"I don't understand you!" Sakura was getting really pissed off.

"Haha, you think your friend over there is horrified at what you're doing to me?" Sakura nodded slowly but her face was still set in a glare.

"Well too bad that's not it…look at the ground to your right," Sakura was hesitant but as the wind blew past her…her eyes widened in horror.

'Oh…no' Sakura whispered in her mind.

There lay on the ground was her broken ANBU mask…beside it was her ripped hood…

"How…but I stopped you!" Sakura was slowly losing control and she was starting to see red.

"Yeah but my knives are special…they extend," Those words were it. They made Sakura snap.

"S-S-Sakura-chan…no," Whispered Hinata as her eyes turned normal again and she let the tears slide down her cheeks.

Sakura just held Karin up by the neck and aimed a pistol just an inch away from her stomach. Karin's eyes widened.

"You'll pay," Hissed Sakura darkly. Sakura then shot Karin in the stomach three times at close range. Once Karin coughed out blood Sakura threw her aside. She watched as Suigetsu shakily grab Karin and escape into the darkness.

"We'll get you next time pinky!" Hissed Suigetsu before he fully disappeared.

Sakura was covered in blood and bruises…she walked over to Hinata but with every step she took Hinata backed up.

"No Hinata-chan I can explain-"

"J-Just shut up! Y-you knew h-how m-much I r-resent v-violence…e-especially killing!" Hinata had tears cascading down her cheeks and it made Sakura's heart clench.

"You don't know the whole story! I thought you were my friend! I trust you! So let me explain-"

"Enough! I don't care! How could you kill other human beings just like that! Just stay away from me y-you…MONSTER!" With that Hinata ran back to her house. Sakura just stood there horrified at what just happened. After a few minutes Sakura's eyes went blank and dull…her eyes haven't been like that since she lost her parents.

"I…trusted you not to hurt me…Hinata," Sakura whispered painfully. Sakura then noticed Sachiko cowering on the footpath. Sakura then helped the little girl up.

"Let go of me! You're a monster!" Sakura's sent Sachiko the deadliest look she could muster at the moment.

"You girl…have no right! If you hadn't run away just cause you had a fucking Diva fit then I wouldn't be in this situation! You know…my master told me what you did…and that is being selfish to the extreme! Your father is going to use that money to build fucking homes for the homeless! Haven't you ever thought of anybody but yourself! Look you made me loose my best friend! I wish I didn't have to save you! Fuck!" Sakura hauled the silent girl onto her motorbike and drove her home.

When they reached the mansion Sakura let the little girl go but before Sachiko got far Sakura spoke.

"Hey kid, I'm sorry I took it out on you…but try and see things the way your father does," With that Sakura rode off into the night. Sachiko was then engulfed in her father's loving hug.

"Daddy I'm sorry,"

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

Hinata ran into her house, she was a sobbing mess. Neji came down only to see his cousin collapsed on the ground.

"Hinata!" Neji held his sobbing cousin.

"I…I can't believe-" Hinata fainted before she could say anymore.

Neji just picked her up and brought her to her room.

"Sakura…" Hinata whispered in her sleep.

"Sakura?" Neji started to wonder what had happened to Hinata while she was gone.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

It was raining…

It suited her mood…

Sakura parked her motorcycle in the garage and walked back out into the night.

"What's ugly doing?" Sai asked from inside the house where he and the others watched Sakura through the window.

"Beats me…but she's gonna get sick," whispered Shikamaru, his voice held great concern for his friend.

"I'll go tell her to come in-"

"Wait…Tsunade-sama let's just see what she's gonna do…" Sai held Tsunade in place.

Sakura lifted her head up into the dark sky and closed her eyes…

'Why does my heart ache so much?!'

"WHY IS THIS AFFECTING ME SO MUCH!! HUH?! HAVEN'T I SUFFERED ENOUGH?! YOU'VE ALREADY TAKEN MY PARENTS FROM ME!! SO WHY?!…ANSWER ME DAMNIT!!" Sakura screamed to the sky…as if someone would answer her question.

Sakura let her tears flow from her eyes and mix in with the rain…

"Why am I hurting so much!" Sakura screamed before she fell to her knees…she sobbed in the rain…she sat there in the cold…with a heart full of pain.

"Sakura!" Sai, Shikamaru, and Tsunade came running out. They tried to pull Sakura out of the rain but she struggled against them.

"Guys! J-just let me be this time…please…" The sound of Sakura's hurting voice tore at their hearts. They walked back into the house hesitantly.

"Hinata…I trusted you…you know I'm sensitive when it came to letting people get close to me…yet you do this…" Sakura whispered in such a broken voice that it could make anyone cry. Her tears ran down from her dull green eyes…they were no longer a shining emerald…but a dark and dull forest green.

This was the day that Haruno Sakura…broke even more…

The loneliness and agony that was once buried deep in her heart…has resurfaced once again…

"_Why_…"

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

Hey guys! This is my apology update! Hehe

**PLEASE REVIEW!!** I know that some of you just read then go…but please review! Please? I spent the whole day just to get this up so a few words from you guys won't hurt right? So please review )

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter…Hehe it gets way more interesting from here on out!

**Okay see yah in the next chapter!!**

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo


	10. Chapter 10

**(-. -) PLEASE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (-. -)**

**(-. -)** **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But the plot is all mine! (-. -)**

**(-. -) Okay guys…I'll update the story and you review deal? Deal!**

**(-. -) Hey guys! Well here is chapter 10! Dun dun dun…**

**(-. -) OH! OH! And if you can…can you please check out my new story? You don't have to though! But it's called 'All Boys Konoha High!' so yeah…check it out!**

**(-. -)** **THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**(-. -) Enjoy! (-. -)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Chapter 10: Feelings…

-

-

-

Sasuke walked in the rain…he didn't care about the cold…

Sasuke faced the pouring sky and closed his eyes; he let his hands rest inside his pants pockets.

"Mom…I miss you so much," Sasuke, whispered these words towards the heavens in hopes of his mother hearing them. Sasuke looked around and saw a park up ahead so he decided to walk over.

After Sasuke seated himself on a swing he adverted his cold blank eyes towards a cherry blossom tree that was being bombarded by the harsh rain. He watched as the petals fell lifelessly onto the ground, not having the chance to be swept away by the wind one day and dance in the air until they fall gracefully onto the ground. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw an image of Sakura standing just underneath the tree…staring back at him with lifeless eyes.

"Sakura…?" Sasuke got up and walked slowly towards the tree, as he came closer Sakura's mouth started to smile for him. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed due to his slight confusion.

"Sasuke," Sakura's voice seemed like a ghosts whisper, her voice was carried around by the wind. Sasuke was now in front of Sakura. He reached out to touch her but as soon as the tips of his fingers touched her hand…she disappeared…she vanished from his sight.

"What am I thinking…?" Sasuke shook his head and made his way home.

'The rain must be getting to me' Sasuke's thoughts were plagued with Sakura's face.

The rain…portrays pain…in most people's eyes.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

-

-

"Sakura! It's just me and Sai, please open up!" Sai and Shikamaru sat outside of Sakura's bedroom in hopes of her letting them in.

"Ugly we've been here for an hour now! You know we're not going anywhere! And my butt is starting to go numb…" Sai yelled through the door…but whispered the last bit.

"Sakura please open the door-"

"What do you guys want?" Sakura opened the door, but her eyes were blank and dull and her voice was void of any emotion. This worried the two boys greatly. The boys pushed through Sakura and sat on her bed. Sakura shut the door and faced Sai and Shikamaru.

"Okay…its gonna be troublesome but we are going to cheer you up," Shikamaru drawled out.

"Yeah ugly…and since Tsunade aint here…we're going to break the rules for a little bit," Sai smirked and got out a scroll and his trusty paintbrush. Sakura's eyes widened a bit…but they kept their blank expression. With the swift movement of Sai's hand a rabbit was drawn. Sai then made a hand sign with his right hand.

"Choujuu Giga," muttered Sai before the rabbit on the paper grew a bit bigger and jumped on Sakura's head. Sakura just stared at Sai.

"You know, Tsunade has forbidden ANBU members from using chakra or jutsu's unless absolutely necessary," Sai flinched a little at Sakura's cold voice. Shikamaru then got up and took the rabbit from Sakura's head. He made Sakura sit beside Sai before he placed the ink rabbit on the floor. Shikamaru then performed a few hand signs himself.

"My turn," Shikamaru smirked when Sakura's eyes widened again, but there was still no trace of emotion.

"Shika…you of all people should know we're forbid-"

"Kagemane no jutsu," Shikamaru cut Sakura off as he took control of the rabbit's movement. Sakura watched to see what Shikamaru was planning on doing. To Sakura's surprise Shikamaru started dancing in a goofy manner and soon the rabbit followed Shikamaru's movements.

The corners of Sakura's mouth twitched slightly…

Shikamaru saw this and he dropped the jutsu, so did Sai and the rabbit disappeared. Both boys engulfed Sakura in a big bear hug. Sakura just held onto them and rested her head on their shoulders. Sakura let her self weep at the sign of their affection.

"Thanks…guys…please don't ever leave me," Sakura's words came out quieter than a whisper but the two boys still heard it and they held her tighter.

"We'll never leave you,"

"Yeah ugly…no matter what…it'll never happen,"

"Guys I'm going to apologize now for my future behavior…I need time to recover from what happened alright?" Sakura's half lidded eyes stared at a picture of her and Hinata that sat on top of her desk. Sakura then immediately shut her eyes when a surge of pain shot through her heart.

'Hinata-chan…'

"Sakura…when will you tell us about what exactly happened?" Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sai lay down on the bed next to each other.

"Well, while I was on my mission…I fought against to new recruits from sound and one of them was quite the fighter. When I thought I had won, the girl I fought against surprised me by attempting to stick two daggers in my face but I stopped her just in time…but what I didn't realize is that she had cut my hood and my mask off," Shikamaru and Sai took in the information…but what they didn't get is why Sakura was upset.

"What's wrong with that? I mean only she saw you right?" Sai opted on asking.

"Wrong…Hinata was there and she…knows what I am," Sakura's voice cracked at the end. Sai and Shikamaru's eyes bulged out of their heads.

"She knows?!" The two boys exclaimed in unison. Sakura just nodded and wiped a few tears that escaped from her eyes.

"Let's…just see what happens…and hope to god that she doesn't tell anyone,"

-

-

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

-

-

"Come in!" The three teens exclaimed.

"Hey guys…I just got back from a meeting with the council and while I was on my way back home…I felt two chakra's spike all of a sudden…" Tsunade opened the door and glared suspiciously at the two boys, who in turn did the mature thing to do…they whistled and pretended to not have a clue.

"It's okay shishou…they were just cheering me up," Tsunade just sighed but when she looked into Sakura's eyes…they were still lifeless.

"Okay, but Kakashi is here to talk to you three," With that Tsunade left and Kakashi came into the room, his eye crinkling was a sign that he's smiling.

"Yo!"

"Hey kakashi-sensei," Drawled the three teens.

"Well I just wanted to say that the whole school is going on a trip to Iwagakure next week!" Kakashi grinned when he saw all three teenager's eyes grow wide. But he did notice that Sakura's eyes were not showing any emotion whatsoever.

"That's pretty cool," muttered Shikamaru.

"Yeah, even I think I wana go," Sai propped himself up on his elbows.

"Well do you guys wana know the best part of it?" Kakashi spoke to them in such a childish way that it made look like…Hm what's the word…oh yeah…an idiot.

"What?" Even though they looked like they didn't really care, you could tell by their voices that they were pretty excited.

"You guys don't get to go!" Kakashi made a 'tada!' move. All three teenagers just stared at their deranged teacher.

"What? Why not?" Sai was actually annoyed that he couldn't go.

"Because you guys have to stay and protect Konoha…but me and Shizune are going," Kakashi ducked so he could avoid the stuffed animal that was thrown at his head. Kakashi then rubbed his neck sheepishly while he laughed nervously.

"Well…Bye!" With that Kakashi walked away leaving three annoyed teenagers.

"Stupid sensei"

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Hinata…are you feeling better?" Neji came in and gave Hinata a tray of food. Hinata just stared at the tray with sad eyes.

"H-Hey n-nii-chan c-can I a-ask y-you a question?" Hinata started to get nervous…she didn't know whether she should tell Neji the truth.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Hinata bit her lip for a moment before she opened her mouth to speak.

"I-If you e-ever had a-a friend t-t-that didn't tell y-y-you who they r-really were…a-and you suddenly f-f-f-find out…and y-you are horrified at w-what they really a-are…would you s-stop being their f-f-friend?" Hinata decided to keep Sakura's secret…a secret. She had no right to say it because…she didn't listen to Sakura's reason and she felt super terrible for judging Sakura so quickly…but you couldn't blame her.

"Well, I wouldn't stop being their friend because I don't know what they have been through…and maybe there is a reason why they would hide their true selves, and maybe because they're afraid of what their friends would think," Neji's words hit Hinata like a truck running over a chicken. She didn't take everything Neji just said into consideration.

"I-I'm still g-going to a-avoid her for a w-while though," Hinata lowered her eyes to her hands…she just couldn't bare to look at Sakura any time soon. Neji wanted to ask whom Hinata was talking about but he decided against it…it was none of his business anyway.

"All right I will take my leave now Hinata…but just remember…there is a reason behind everything," With that Neji left Hinata's room. Hinata just stared at where her cousin stood, only moments ago.

"I'm a-a-afraid,"

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"What happened to her?" Kabuto's voice echoed in the dark cave as he watched Suigetsu place Karin roughly onto the medical table.

"W-we came across an ANBU member with an odd hair color," Suigetsu let out a grunt as Kabuto stitched up his wounds. Kabuto then washed his hands when he finished with Suigetsu.

"You do know that Orochimaru-sama will be very annoyed with you two," Kabuto then moved over to Karin and started to clean her wounds.

"Yeah but it wasn't our fault! We didn't know that the ANBU we fought against was…so strong…but she was cute," Suigetsu muttered the last bit of his sentence.

"Wait…you said she had an odd hair color…what was it?" Kabuto looked at Suigetsu but his hands were taking out the bullets that embedded themselves inside Karin.

"Pink," Kabuto froze and his eyes widened. Kabuto then let a smirk grace his lips…

"I know who she is…" Kabuto chuckled darkly before getting back to Karin.

"Kabuto…" Kabuto's head shot up at the new comer's voice…it was creepy and it belonged only to one person…

"Orochimaru-sama…what brings you down here?" Kabuto bowed before he started to stitch Karin back up.

"I have a mission for you," Orochimaru's voice sent chills up Suigetsu's spine.

"What is it?"

"Take out…Haruno Sakura,"

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

8. 30 am…

-

-

Students littered the area and Sakura did her best to weave through them. Sakura made her way around the back of the school since it was a bit too hard to get in through the front. But as Sakura turned a corner she was slammed against the wall by none other than…Ino. Sakura just stared at her with blank eyes. Ino pondered this for a second, literally, but pushed those thoughts aside before letting a dark smirk play on her lips.

"Hey billboard brow, me and my friends were getting really bored…good thing you came by," Ino expected Sakura to beg like usual but this time…she was greeted with silence. Ino's face scrunched up in annoyance.

"Acting tough won't make us go away you know…anyway you know the drill…just try and ignore the pain," Ino laughed before she cocked her fist back and aimed a punch towards Sakura's face. But before she could land the blow Sakura caught her fist with great ease. Ino's eyes widened.

Sakura just glared at her with cold eyes…

"Not today Ino," Was all sakura said before she shoved Ino away from her. Ino stumbled a bit but before Sakura could get away she grabbed Sakura by the throat.

"You are not getting away from me! You loser!" Ino hissed.

Sakura just glared at her and swiftly grabbed the hand that held her throat and twisted it all the way around. Ino screamed in pain. Sakura then shoved Ino into the wall while she held onto Ino's twisted hand.

"I said…not today," With that Sakura let go of Ino and walked away.

-

-

-

"Okay class! Settle down please!" Kakashi watched as he caught the student's attention.

"Well I have great news! We will be having a school trip to Iwagakure next week! For the people who aren't coming…Kurenai will be the teacher assigned look after you guys all right?" Kakashi looked at Sai, Shikamaru and Sakura when he said 'the people who aren't going'. A round of 'Yes!' Wahoo!' and other shouts of celebration was heard.

Sasuke looked over to Sakura…and he was surprised to see that her eyes weren't shining…like they always usually do.

'I wonder what's wrong' Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when Kakashi spoke.

"Okay guys…I need to know who's staying behind," Kakashi stood in front of the board, ready to list down names.

"Wait…how much is it though?" A student asked. Kakashi just smiled.

"3500 dollars…" Part of the class stopped celebrating.

"Anyway…hands up!"

"Okay that's…Kiba, Ino, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sasuke…all right then," Kakashi wrote the names neatly on the corner of the board.

"But remember…there will be other students from other classes that will spend the week with you guys," Kakashi just got a series of nods from the class.

The bell rang and the students packed their things and left for first period.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

'Damnit! I let my anger get the better side of me…Hope Ino's as dumb as she looks' Sakura's thoughts were interrupted as she felt Sasuke's stare on her back. She looked up only to see sasuke quickly turn away.

'Crap she saw me…wait! Why should I care?' Sasuke was greatly confused by his thoughts…and by the small blush staining his cheeks.

"Hey sasuke," Naruto nudged Sasuke lightly.

"What is it Dobe?"

"Have you noticed how Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan are avoiding each other?" Sasuke had confusion written all over his face so he decided to take a look. The Dobe was right…Sakura sat all the way at the back…while Hinata sat all the way at the front.

"Do you think they had a fight?"

"How would I know dobe? It's not like I watch them all the time,"

"No, but you watch Sakura-chan all the time," Naruto snickered when he saw the surprised look his best friend gave him…but it soon turned to anger.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"And! You like her,"

"That's retarded! How and why would I like that…that nerd!"

"Okay Hm…let's see…you stare at her all the time…oh! And your blushing," Naruto smirked evilly when sasuke covered his cheeks like a little 10 year old.

"I do not like her!"

"Whatever you say…and you call me dense pfft,"

"Oh yeah? Well you like Hinata!"

"Proud of it too," Sasuke was getting annoyed at his best friends comebacks.

"Just shut up," Naruto couldn't help but laugh at Sasuke's denial.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

It was home time and Sakura was making her way out of school until Sasuke pulled her aside.

"Hey…sakura…I just wanted to apologize…for the way I've been treating you," Sasuke forced these words out of his mouth and he tried not to blush in embarrassment when Sakura gave him a ghost of a smile. Though Sasuke took note that even though Sakura was showing emotion…her eyes did not…they were as lifeless…as the image he saw of her in the rain.

"Thank you, Sasuke-san…for your apology," Sakura turned to leave but Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"A-Are you all right? And please…just call me Sasuke," Sasuke's eyes widened a little when he saw Sakura's eyes regain their shine…but it was only for a mere second…and they went back to their lifeless state.

"Okay…Sasuke," With that Sakura made her way into the forest to get her bike. But Sakura walked right past her motorbike and walked deeper into the forest. When she was certain that no one was looking…she turned around with a glare.

"Come out you bastard…I know you've been following me," Sakura took out her crescent blades from her bag, she took off her vest and put it in her bag before she threw her bag aside.

Clap…Clap…Clap…

"Your sharper then I thought you were…Sakura-san," A man came out from a tree and he walked into Sakura's line of vision.

"You better not underestimate me…Kabuto!" Sakura seethed at the sight of the young man.

"Don't worry Sakura-san, I wouldn't dream of making such a foolish mistake," Kabuto adjusted his glasses while he gave Sakura a wicked smirk.

"Are you ready to face Tsunade's apprentice?" Sakura glared menacingly at Kabuto. Kabuto could see the confidence Sakura held in her hostile eyes…and it sent a shiver up his spine.

"Yes I am," Kabuto unsheathed the Katana that was strapped onto his back. Sakura fixed her grip on her crescent blades.

-

-

-

"Then let's dance,"

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

**YAY! CHAPTER 10 IS UP!**

**Once again:** **PLEASE REVIEW!!** I really want to know what you guys think!

Plus the fact that I sit in front of my computer writing this up for you guys…so the least

You could do is **review** right? **RIGHT!**

**Oh!** And I'm sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors! I always write at night lol

**Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**See yah in the next chapter! **

**R.E.V.I.E.W!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**(-. -) PLEASE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (-. -)**

**(-. -)** **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But the plot is all mine! (-. -)**

**(-. -) Okay guys…I'll update the story and you review deal? Deal!**

**(-. -) Hey guys! Well here is chapter 11! And it's the longest chapter ever…so review or else!**

**(-. -) Hehe…Sorry if I don't update fast enough…it's just that…I…got hooked on watching anime non-stop…again yeah…I'm trying to stop though! Lol**

**(-. -)** **THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**(-. -) Enjoy! (-. -)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Chapter 11: The truth…

-

-

-

They stood there…waiting for the other one to strike first…

"Che," Kabuto got sick of waiting so he ran towards Sakura with amazing speed. Sakura stood there and analyzed his movements. She preformed a graceful back flip in order to dodge Kabuto's sharp katana. Kabuto smirked before he ran towards Sakura once again; Sakura saw this and she did the same. When he was close enough Kabuto brought his sword down, Sakura narrowed her eyes before she crossed her crescent blades in front of her. The sound of metal against metal rang throughout the forest as the blades met against each other.

'He's fast, I'll give him that' Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by Kabuto's voice.

"My, my Sakura-san…you're crescent blades are the most beautiful weapons I've ever come across," Kabuto smirked when he saw Sakura frown.

"I'd focus on the fight if I were you," Sakura's cold hard voice came out calm…yet it was laced with venom.

Sakura let out a feral growl before she aimed a kick towards Kabuto's side but he broke the contact between their weapons immediately and spun right out of the way of Sakura's kick. Kabuto stopped in a crouching position while Sakura waited for him to come at her again. Kabuto pushed of the ground and swung his sword upwards in an attempt to slice Sakura in half. Sakura countered by blocking his blade with her right crescent blade while the other shot forward and tried to slice Kabuto's throat. Kabuto moved his head out of the way, just barely missing Sakura's attack. Both of them then jumped backwards and assumed their stances once again.

"I have to admit Kabuto…your better than I expected," Sakura let a feral smirk play on her lips while she spoke. But her glare never faltered.

"Why thank you Sakura-san, your not so bad yourself," With that Kabuto took out five daggers and with a flick of his wrist they flew towards Sakura.

Sakura swiftly jumped side ways and landed on the side of a tree; she kept jumping from tree to tree as Kabuto rapidly bombarded her with daggers. She swiftly made her way towards Kabuto as she leapt from tree to tree. There was no sign of pain on her face as a dagger sliced her left arm.

"Hm…she's very agile," Kabuto muttered before he immediately took out another bunch of daggers and threw them at Sakura.

Sakura narrowed her eyes before she pushed off of the tree, she was currently on, and crossed her crescent blades in front of her before spinning in the air and diving towards Kabuto. Sakura let out a battle cry before sliced anything that happened to be underneath her, Kabuto noticed this a bit too late but he was still able to jump out of the way of Sakura's fatal attack. Kabuto's eyes widened slightly as he watched Sakura make two huge slices on the ground in the form of an 'X'.

"Damnit…I missed," Sakura muttered before she got back into her stance. She then smirked when Kabuto's footing faltered a bit.

"Looks like I gave you a little scratch," Sakura watched as Kabuto brought his hand down to his left leg.

'Shit…I have to heal this quickly' Kabuto focused chakra into his palm before he pressed it against his wound. When he lifted his hand up there was no trace of the wound, Sakura's eyes widened at his actions.

"You're a medic? I thought you wouldn't risk using chakra out here," Sakura hissed out her words before she slightly barred her teeth at Kabuto's smiling face.

"Such a scary face Sakura-san…and to answer your question, yes I am a medic and I have no restrictions when it comes to using chakra out in the open," Kabuto's smile widened when he noticed Sakura's slightly horrified face.

"What if people witness you using your chakra?!"

"Well that's simple…I'll kill them,"

Sakura growled ferociously at Kabuto before she sped towards him…

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Hoi! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto waved Sasuke over before he could walk out of the schools gate.

"What is dobe?" Sasuke turned around to face Naruto, who came running up to him.

"Coach says we have to go clean up the dojo…since Kiba and them ran off," Naruto scowled while he spoke.

"Che…looks like we'll be going home late again," Sasuke and Naruto made their way back to the dojo.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Hinata, are you all right?" Neji sat on the opposite couch facing his depressed cousin. Hinata just bowed her head and let her hair cover her eyes.

"I-I feel t-that I-I have made a-a grave mistake," Hinata brought her hand up to her eyes and wiped away the tears that escaped her eyes. Neji just let a small, barely visible; smile play on his lips as he watched his younger cousin weep.

"Hinata…when you feel as though you have made a mistake, then you try your best to fix it," Neji got up and let his cousin sort out her thoughts by herself. Hinata watched as Neji left the room.

"Fix t-the m-mistake?" Hinata said these words slowly, as if she were figuring out what each word meant. Suddenly Hinata's eyes widened and a smile graced her lips. Hinata raced over to the phone and dialed in Sakura's number.

"Moshi moshi?"

-

"Ah, S-Sai-kun…is S-Sakura-chan t-there?"

-

"Gomen Hinata, but she is still out…but try again around 7pm okay?"

-

"H-Hai," Hinata put down the phone, her happy mood was slightly brought down but it she was still happy with her decision.

"I-I'm s-sorry Sakura-chan…I'll m-make it u-up to y-y-you somehow," With that said Hinata ran up to her room.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Sai!" Tsunade came out of her medicine room and walked over to Sai.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Is Sakura home yet? It's already 6pm…" Tsunade placed her hand on her hips while she tried to think of where Sakura could of run off to.

"I'm not sure but let's wait until 7pm and if she isn't home yet then me and lazy over there will go out and look for her," Tsunade smiled and ruffled Sai's hair. She chuckled when Sai gave her a slight glare of annoyance.

"All right then," After saying that Tsunade went back into her medicine room, in order to finish off the new kind of poison she is making.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"HAA!" Sakura growled out before she swiped her crescent blades across Kabuto's torso, effectively slicing an 'X' on his abdomen. Kabuto spat out a little bit of blood before he jumped away from Sakura.

"Starting to get bloody are we?" Kabuto laughed as he healed his wound.

"Actually…_you're _getting bloody," Kabuto stopped laughing as soon as those hostile words escaped Sakura's mouth.

Kabuto snarled at Sakura before he pushed off of the ground and aimed his katana towards her throat. Sakura smirked and ran head on towards Kabuto and when their blades met she was surprised to see that Kabuto's right hand was glowing and she coughed out a bit of blood after he hit her on the left side. She jumped away from him and held her wounded side while she rested on one knee.

"C-Chakra s-scalpel," Sakura managed to cough out those two words. Kabuto just smirked while he watched her struggle to get up and fall back down.

"Yep…we've been fighting for quite a while now…so I thought I'd kick it up a notch," Sakura glared at Kabuto and his cocky attitude.

"Then I guess its time to get serious," Kabuto was surprised when he saw Sakura stand up without a struggle and the fact that her wound was fully healed, no scar whatsoever.

'Crap! I should of known that she would be a medic too! She's Tsunade's apprentice after all! Let's just hope this mistake isn't the cause of my downfall' Kabuto readied his katana once more.

To Kabuto's surprise Sakura threw her crescent blades towards her bag before she tightened the fingerless gloves that covered her hand. She then looked straight at Kabuto with an intense glare.

"Let's do this the old fashioned way…no weapons…just fists…oh and yes we can use chakra," Kabuto faltered a bit at Sakura's strong words but he soon discarded his katana and got his chakra scalpel ready.

"All right Sakura-san," Kabuto gave Sakura a smile before he charged for her.

Sakura and Kabuto moved through the forest with so much agility and speed that if someone were to see them they would just see a bunch of blurs.

Kabuto aimed his chakra scalpel for Sakura's heart but she caught his wrist and then she aimed a powerful punch at Kabuto's stomach. Kabuto saw this so he caught her fist but the problem was that as he caught it he was thrown back into a nearby tree. Sakura smirked before she kissed her fist arrogantly.

"What was that…I blocked your attack," Kabuto wavered as he tried to stand, but after a few seconds he regained hi footing once again.

"Well you see Kabuto…I have superhuman strength…another thing I got from Tsunade," Sakura laughed wickedly before she ran towards Kabuto. Sakura threw another punch but Kabuto jumped out of the way and she ended up punching a tree. Though as Kabuto jumped passed her he touched her left leg with his chakra scalpel. Sakura let out a gasp before she fell to the ground.

"So I'm guessing you used chakra to push me that far away ne?" Kabuto leaned against a tree and wiped the blood away from his mouth after he spoke. The two fighters were covered in the worst bruises a human could probably obtain. There was also a bit of blood here and there.

"I-I'm sorry t-to disappoint you but I didn't use chakra on that punch…that would have been a waste because I knew the chance of my punch being a successful hit was 50-50," Sakura smirked when she saw the look of disbelief cross Kabuto's face. Sakura was tired of just sitting and talking so she healed her leg as fast as she could, but it took quite a bit of chakra. Sakura then stood up and charged at Kabuto with a battle cry.

"Shannaro!" Sakura slammed her fist into the ground where Kabuto stood but he jumped into the air to avoid the flying pieces of earth. Kabuto's eyes widened in shock when he saw the damage Sakura's fist produced. The surrounding were still quite dusty when he landed, Sakura took this opening and slammed her fist into Kabuto's jaw. Once she heard a sickening crack she smirked wickedly. She watched as Kabuto flew through seven trees, all breaking in half once he'd crashed through them.

"Now _that _was packed with chakra," Sakura winced at the effect of her chakra running low. Sakura took out her one and only soldier pill and swallowed it, she sighed when she felt her chakra increasing a little.

Sakura's eyes shot open as she felt excruciating pain shoot through her torso, she looked down towards her right side only to see Kabuto's katana sticking out of her body. Sakura coughed out a lot of blood before she took hold of the katana with trembling hands and with one swift move…she pulled it right out of her.

"Ugh!" Sakura spat out more blood as discarded the katana.

'Shit…not enough chakra…to heal this big of a wound' Sakura tried to heal her wound but decided against it since she knew she didn't have enough chakra.

"Y-Your one lucky girl, Sakura-san…If I had enough chakra I could of healed myself right away but…unfortunately I'm almost…out," Kabuto limped towards Sakura while he held his right arm. Sakura noticed what a bloody mess Kabuto was. She got into her stance sloppily as Kabuto neared her.

"Looks like…ugh-t-this battle is almost o-over n-ne?" Kabuto struggled to stand up straight, but once he had he lit his left hand with chakra and with his last bit of strength…he sped towards Sakura.

"HAAA!" Kabuto cried out as he neared Sakura…

-

"Shannaro!" Sakura cried out as she neared Kabuto…

-

-

With those battle cries the two collided…

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Sakura…" Tsunade reached over to her cup but her eyebrows furrowed when it cracked.

"Ugly?" Sai looked up from his painting as he felt something in his gut that told him something was terribly wrong.

"Sakura" Shikamaru sat up from his lazy position as he adverted his eyes towards the window…something was definitely wrong.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

Crash!

"Hinata! Are all right?" Neji came running into the kitchen only to see a frozen Hinata and a broken plate on the ground.

"I-I just h-had a v-very strong…f-feeling that s-something t-t-terrible happened-Oh no…Sakura!" Hinata dropped everything that she was doing and ran up the stairs and into her room. She immediately looked at the time.

-

7.05pm

-

"I'll g-go o-o-over and s-s-see if she's o-okay," Hinata quickly grabbed her small bag and raced out of the hyuuga estate.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Whoa! Hey Teme! Look over there! The forest at the back of the school looks like its covered in a huge dust cloud! And the birds are flying away from a certain place!" Sasuke sighed and wiped off the sweat on his brow before he went over to where Naruto stood. To his surprise Naruto wasn't making it up…it seemed like there was a fight happening in the forest.

"Ne, Ne! You wana check it out?!" Naruto jumped up and down like an idiot. Sasuke was about to agree but then he saw the time, 7.05pm.

"Not this time Naruto…we have to finish up…c'mon let's just put away the mops and then we can go," Naruto frowned at Sasuke for a little while, but soon he just grinned and got to finishing off his cleaning duty.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Ugh!" Sakura lay on the ground, coughing up huge amounts of blood. Her whole body was covered in cuts, bruises, dried blood, fresh blood…you name it and its there.

"Shit…if I d-don't get some help soon…I'll die of b-blood loss-UGH!" Sakura curled into a ball as unbearable pain coursed through her entire body. Sakura lifted up her half –lidded eyes so she could look for Kabuto. She saw him leaning lifelessly onto a tree trunk…his whole body seemed to be just as messed up as her own. Sakura could see her motorbike…just a few meters away from her.

"Got…to…escape…before that bastard wakes…up-Gah!" Sakura immediately pressed an arm around her mid-section as another round of pain shot through her body.

"I-I…can't even…walk," Sakura laughed bitterly at how pathetic she must have looked right now. Sakura gathered up the last bit of energy she had and crawled towards her bike. She let out a cry every now and then when her body would accidentally hit or scrape against something. The sky was also dark so it was hard to see.

"J-Just a few more inches-yes!" Sakura's face scrunched up and pain as she hauled herself onto her motorbike. Once Sakura got on she slumped against the handles…and she could feel herself and the bike…falling to the side. Her eyes widened in horror.

'Damnit! If I fall the bike will crush my left leg!' Sakura summoned the very last bit of her chakra and pumped it into her left leg, but as her leg steadied herself and the bike she felt another wave of pain go up her leg.

"Don't have…much time," Sakura placed her trembling hands onto the handles and revved her engine. She let a pained smile play on her lips as she heard her bike roar to life. Sakura tried to ignore the feel of her raw skin touching the surfaces of her bike…because it hurt like hell. Sakura rode out of the forest, but then she turned her bike around.

'Damnit…' Sakura rode deeper into the forest once again. After she found her school bag she painfully reached down and grabbed it…_then_ she rode out of the forest.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Okay! Night Teme! Don't get raped on the way home ya hear?" Naruto yelled to Sasuke as he walked in the opposite direction.

"Just go home Dobe!" Naruto snickered when he heard Sasuke's retort.

"Man…Kiba that bastard…making me and Naruto stay behind to clean up the dojo…when it's their turn," Sasuke sighed and stuck his hands into his pockets. Sasuke was walking up his street when he heard a motorbike coming from behind. Sasuke just looked back but he did a double take when he noticed that the motorbike was coming right at him. He jumped out of the way as the motorbike hit the sidewalk and it threw the rider onto the concrete.

"Ugh!" the person skidded across the concrete before coughing out some more blood. Sasuke panicked when he saw this so he ran up to the person to check if they were still alive.

"Hey! Hey are okay?" Sasuke's stern voice echoed through the street as he turned the person over…he froze when he saw…a head full of pink hair.

"Sakura! Hey Sakura! Wake up!" Sasuke tried to wake up Sakura but he noticed that she looked like she went through hell and back.

Sasuke mad a move to carry her but she grabbed onto his school collar. She seemed to be half unconscious.

"Hey bastard…whoever you are…take my bike with us…" Sakura then closed her eyes again before she fell limp in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke was a bit confused but he pushed all his questions to the back of his head.

'I'll question her later…right now I have to help her' Sasuke carried Sakura onto her bike and then he got on behind her. He made sure that she was leaning on him safely before he rode the bike to his house.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

Back in the forest where Kabuto lay…his hand twitched…

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hinata?" Shikamaru opened the door only to come face to face with a very worried Hinata.

"M-May I c-come in?" Shikamaru nodded his head and opened the door wider for Hinata.

"Is S-Sakura-chan home?"

"I'm sorry Hinata but she isn't home yet…but I would like to discuss something with you," Sai spoke in such a serious voice that it made Hinata want to run all the way back home.

"W-What is it?" Sai sat down on the couch next to Shikamaru, while Hinata sat on the couch opposite of them.

"We want you to know the reason Sakura joined the ANBU…and why she hid it from you," Hinata's eyes widened when she heard Sai's words.

"T-Then you two-?"

"Hai we are…so is Tsunade-sama," Shikamaru answered this time.

"Anyway…here's the story…"

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

After Sasuke was done with cleaning and bandaging Sakura up he sat on a chair next to her bed. He watched her sleep and he let his eyes soften at the sight of her sleeping peacefully.

-

-

-

2 hours later…

-

"Ugh…w-where am I?" Sakura tried to sit up but she let out a cry of pain instead. Sasuke immediately woke up from his nap and pushed Sakura back down on the bed.

"Sakura, try not to move as much as possible," Sasuke commanded but all he got in return was an intense glare. Sasuke was more than surprised to see this side of Sakura.

"Who are you? Answer me before I stick a dagger down your throat," Sakura squinted her eyes but since it was so dark she couldn't see anything…just a mere outline of a person. Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly when he heard Sakura's words.

"So you are the person I saw back there…the one who saved Hinata and…killed that man," Sakura's eyes bulged out of their sockets when she took in what the person said.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura's voice was hesitant and unsure.

"Yes Sakura, it's me," Sasuke smirked when Sakura slapped her face with her palm…but she immediately regretted the action. Sakura was thankful when Sasuke opened the lights.

"So…you helped me?" Sakura asked while she looked over her body, only to see it covered in bandages.

"Hai…now I would like an explanation from you-"

"Where's my bike?!" Sakura looked around and she started to panic when she didn't see her bike anywhere. Sasuke just sighed and looked at Sakura.

"Your bike is in my garage…it's not like I can take it in the house-Hey! Don't change the subject," Sakura cursed when Sasuke found out what she was really trying to do.

"Fine…I'll explain…but, you have to tell me your story too," Sasuke was surprised as Sakura's words.

"What do you mean? I don't have a story-"

"I can see pain in your eyes Sasuke…I want to know why," Sakura spoke with a stern voice, which also meant that she wasn't going to back down anytime soon. Sasuke just sighed and agreed.

"Hold on…let me just fix myself," Sasuke didn't know what Sakura meant so he just watched as she sat up and her hands started glowing green.

"Damnit…I've only recovered part of my chakra…I'll try and heal the fatal wounds before they get infected," Even though Sakura spoke to herself, Sasuke heard every word and his couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Wait did you say chakra?"

"Hai, I believe so,"

"But isn't that only used by ninjas?"

"I'll explain later…just wait a few more minutes," Sasuke nodded and opted to watch as Sakura's hands healed the wound on her side. Sasuke watched with disbelieving eyes as her huge wound started to slowly fade into nothing but a barely visible pink line. But when Sakura stopped she was panting quite heavily.

"Don't over do it…you'll just get hurt," Sasuke spoke calmly as he handed Sakura a glass of water, which gratefully drank.

"Okay…what I'm about to tell you is top secret…tell anyone and I'll personally kill you," Sasuke noticed how Sakura's eyes were sharper and they seemed be deadlier than any killer out there. A shiver ran up his spine when Sakura's voice came out calm and confident. He could never believe that this was the same nerdy Sakura he met in school.

"When I was 5 years old, a man named Orochimaru broke into my home one day. He brutally stabbed my father in the heart and he slit my mother's throat in front of me…you see my mother was an ANBU spy who was assigned to work under Orochimaru in order to get information…but he soon found out and he went after her family. He also tried to kill me but Tsunade…Tsunade saved me and then she took me in. I wanted to get back at Orochimaru so I left Konoha to train with her…I was an ANBU member by the time I turned 10. But the ANBU only assassinate criminals…we do not kill innocent people," Sakura's head was lowered and her hair covered her eyes, she spoke with an even voice but you could still feel the emotion in her words.

Sasuke just stared wide-eyed at Sakura…he couldn't believe how much she's been through…and at such an early age. He was at a loss for words.

"Tsunade isn't my mother…but I treat her as one, she is my master…and the leader of the ANBU organization. I am on the same level as her in medicine…and in combat. We only came back to Konoha because Orochimaru is acting up again, oh and I only portray the image of a high school nerd because I thought it would not earn me a lot of attention…but it seems that I was wrong. I could of taken you, Ino, and Kiba down in 2 seconds flat but I wasn't allowed to, so consider yourself lucky," Sakura noticed the slight glare in Sasuke's eyes…but she only smirked.

"Oh and by the way sasuke…ninjustsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, and Kekkei Genkai's are still used in the ANBU world…though we are forbidden from using them unless absolutely necessary," Sakura could only smile at the incredulous looks Sasuke sent her.

"Anyway…what are your special abilities Sakura?" Sasuke crossed his arms across his chest as he regained his composure. He gave Sakura an even look.

"Well, I excel in everything…but my main specialties are medicine and superhuman strength," Sasuke just choked a bit when he heard the last two words.

'I'll believe it when I see it' thought sasuke.

"Anyway sasuke…it's your turn," Sakura shifted her sitting position so she was directly in front of Sasuke. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well when I was young my father went to America with my brother…you see my brother needed to study abroad so he could obtain more information about business…I was left here with my mother and she was one of my most precious people. But one day when we were at a shopping mall there was a robbery…and a man aimed his gun at me but my mother embraced me as soon as he pulled the trigger. She took a bullet for me that day…and she died in my arms that day," Sakura's eyes softened as Sasuke lowered his head so you couldn't see his eyes.

"What about your brother and father?" Sakura out stretched her hand and tilted up Sasuke's chin, Sasuke just looked at her with emotionless eyes before he gently pushed her hand away.

"They came home for the funeral…but they left for the states again…they still live there today,"

"What's your brother's name?"

"Itachi, Uchiha Itachi," Sakura's whole body froze after hearing that name. Sasuke looked up to see Sakura's horrified looking eyes.

"Uchiha…Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura whispered these words before she stared seriously into Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke, within you…lies one of the most ancient bloodlines," Sakura spoke in such a serious tone that Sasuke was starting to get confused.

"What do you mean? My family doesn't possess any Kekkei Genkai's and I thought they…didn't really exist," Sasuke stared straight into sakura's eyes. But he could tell that she was being dead serious.

-

-

-

"You posses…the Sharingan,"

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

**HOLY FUDGEKINS! IT IS 2AM!!**

**MAN I swear…YOU PEOPLE BETTER REVIEW!! Lol**

**Please? Review! REVIEW!! Just a couple of words will do.**

**I am sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors…I am freakin sleep typing!**

**Anyway DUN DUN DUN…CHAPTER 11 is up! Woo!**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it!**

**REVIEW!! **

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo


	12. Chapter 12

**(-. -) PLEASE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (-. -)**

**(-. -)** **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But the plot is all mine! (-. -)**

**(-. -) Okay guys…I'll update the story and you review deal? Deal!**

**(-. -) Hey guys! Well here is chapter 12! Dun Dun Dun Dun! **

**(-. -) Oh and I know my characters are OOC…but who cares aye? Lol**

**(-. -)** **THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**(-. -) Enjoy! (-. -)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Chapter 12: Attack part 1…

-

-

-

"The Sharingan is a very old bloodline that has been passed down from generation to generation, though I wasn't aware of which clan possessed such a blood limit, anyway the Sharingan means 'copy wheel eye' it is an eye technique, a doujutsu. The Sharingan will allow the user to memorize any jutsu that it witnesses; it can memorize any standard form of jutsu with perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as his own. In order to reproduce copied jutsu, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them. The Sharingan's second ability is granting the user incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to track fast-moving objects with ease and even predict the subsequent movements of those objects. The ability to track and predict movement is largely based on individual skill, as unskilled users have much more trouble tracking fast-moving objects," Sakura sucked in a breath before she looked at a very…dumbstruck looking Sasuke.

"And that's all I know about the Sharingan-" Sakura shut her mouth and her eyes took on a dazed look.

'Damnit…now I have to explain the byakugan to Hinata! That is if we become friends again…Damnit! I sound like a freaking book!' Sakura inwardly sighed. Sakura then felt the thick tension in the air…and she started to squirm a little.

"S-Sharingan?" Sasuke sat up straight and stared at the ground with a shocked expression, his eyes then adverted to Sakura's twitching face.

"What?" Sasuke noted that Sakura looked as if she were trying to hold in…her laughter…either that or she was constipated…

"N-n-nothing," Sakura had to put one hand to her mouth in order to stop the laughs from escaping. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Sakura and he brought his face closer to hers.

"Tell me," Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth…and Sakura burst.

"Bahaha! I-I'm sorry! I know this situation is supposed to be all serious and everything but…I don't do well in serious moments…unless its about me 'cuz then that's a totally different story-"

"Stop babbling woman," Sasuke just let out a tired sigh before he had to listen to Sakura's hysteric laughter. Sasuke slapped a hand onto his face before dragging it down.

"Okay…it's not that funny so calm down," Sasuke sighed in relief when Sakura stopped laughing.

"Don't worry Sasuke…the chance of you activating your Sharingan is 50/50…so until then let's just relax a bit…but if your Kekkei Genkai does awaken, then that's the time we'll do something about it all right?" Sasuke was amazed at how Sakura could go from serious to laughing like an idiot…and then to serious again…one thing crossed his mind.

'This girl is a nut-case'

"Ne, Sasuke can you get my bag for me?" Sakura asked politely and to her surprise Sasuke nodded his head before he got up and left the room, but he was back in a flash.

"Here," Sasuke tossed the bag towards Sakura and she caught it without any effort.

"Where is it…where-AHA!" Sakura took out her cell phone and dialed her home number.

"Moshi, moshi?" Sakura smiled when she heard Shikamaru's voice over the phone.

"Shika? It's Sakura,"

"Sakura?! Where are you? Tsunade's been on a rampage for over 30 minutes now and it's scaring the shit out of Hinata!" Sakura laughed when she heard Tsunade screaming and objects breaking in the background. But Sakura's breath hitched when she heard Shikamaru say Hinata's name.

"Shika! Is Hinata-chan there?"

"Hai, Hai…and we told her about the ANBU…" Sakura's eyes widened when the information sunk in.

"What?! How did she take it? Is she all right? Did she faint-"

"Sakura, calm down…she's fine and she fainted for a while but she woke up and…she accepts it," Sakura bit her lip in order to stop the tears from leaking out of her emerald orbs…yes her eyes were now fully back to their beautiful emerald color.

Sasuke watched Sakura talk over the phone, he couldn't help but let out a small smile when he noticed that Sakura's eyes were back to normal.

"Now enough with that…tell me where you are and why you're not home yet," Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes playfully at Shikamaru's over protective attitude.

"I-I'll tell you when I get home but I'm extremely injured right now so I won't be back till tomorrow-"

"Nani?! Where are you?! Answer me Sakura!"

"Eh…Sasuke's house,"

"Uchiha Sasuke?!"

"H-Hai,"

"…"

"Shika? Are you there?"

"Doot…Doot…Doot," Sakura closed her phone and her eyes moved over to Sasuke in a very…freaky manner. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at Sakura's behavior.

"What is it Sakura?" Sakura was inwardly happy because she could tell that Sasuke was starting to slowly regain his emotions.

"Ano…I would hide if I were you…and quick," Sakura stuttered and by the sound of her voice…she seemed to be afraid…or maybe afraid for Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little uneasy.

"Why would I do that-OOF!" Sasuke was rudely cut off as a stranger swung in from the window and knocked him right off of his seat. The stranger was now sitting on Sasuke's back.

"Teme! Who the hell are you?!" Sasuke growled out as he tried to get the person off of him. Sakura just sighed and massaged her temples.

"Shika! Get off of Sasuke! He saved my life!" Sakura screamed into Shikamaru's ear…Shikamaru just rubbed his ear right after Sakura was done.

"Yare, Yare…looks like I made a small mistake," Shikamaru just lazily stood up while he watched Sasuke get up with a glare. Shikamaru just rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well…I'll take Sakura from here Sasuke," Shikamaru picked up Sakura bridal style. Sakura just folded her arms and slightly glared at Shikamaru.

"Whatever…just be careful…she's badly injured," With that Sasuke left the room, but he stopped and turned his head side ways.

"Oh and her motorbike is just in front of my garage," Sasuke then left the room. When Shikamaru sensed that Sasuke was out of earshot…he narrowed his eyes at Sakura and gave her a creepy smile. Sakura just glared at him.

"He likes you," Shikamaru's smile turned into a full-blown grin when Sakura's face turned pink…but he was amazed when her glare never faltered.

"Baka! Just take me home!" Sakura growled at Shikamaru, who just smirked in return. Shikamaru gathered up Sakura's bag and jumped out of the window. Shikamaru hopped onto Sakura's motorbike and sped off towards their home.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

-

-

"Sakura!! I was so worried-where did all those injuries come from?!" Sakura jumped slightly when Tsunade greeted her with a big hug.

"I'll give a you a full report later…but right now…I just want to speak with Hinata-chan," Sakura made her way passed Tsunade and up to her room. Tsunade's eyes softened and a smirk graced her lips.

-

-

-

"Hinata?!" Sakura was surprised to see Hinata sitting on her bed. Hinata got up but her hair covered her eyes. Sakura watched as Hinata walked towards her, and to her surprise Hinata pulled her into a fierce hug. Sakura winced a bit but returned the hug in no time.

"S-Sakura-chan…I'm s-sorry…I-I d-didn't know you went t-through a-all of t-those hardships and n-now I u-understand w-why you're in ANBU…a-and I will accept a-all of it," Sakura could feel Hinata's tears soaking into her bandages.

"It's okay Hinata-chan, but I would like to talk to you about something," Hinata pulled back and suddenly she noticed Sakura's wounds. Hinata's eyes widened in horror and quickly made Sakura sit down.

"S-sakura-chan! W-what h-happened?" Sakura could see the concern in her friend's eyes…and it made her smile.

"I was in a fight…with Kabuto, I trust that Sai told you about Orochimaru?" Hinata nodded and Sakura continued…

"Well, Kabuto is Orochimaru's right hand man and he followed me today after school…we fought and we both got injured pretty badly…though I don't know if the bastard lived or not," Sakura glared at an object as she remembered the fight that broke out between her and the pedophile's servant.

"S-Sakura-chan…y-you really a-are amazing…t-to be a-able to tolerate t-the pain and s-still defeat t-the o-opponent," Sakura's eyes widened and she looked at Hinata's kind face.

"I-I thought you resented violence," Sakura was even more surprised when Hinata giggled a bit.

"W-well yes I do b-but I-if it's the b-bad guys you're t-taking out then I-I guess I-it's okay n-ne?" Sakura joined Hinata's laughter. Sakura realized that the pain in her heart was gone…it wasn't buried…it was finally gone for good.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

1 week later…

-

-

7am…

-

-

"Kabuto…how are your wounds?" Orochimaru's voice echoed in the dark cave as he spoke evenly.

"I'm fine now, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto bowed to Orochimaru before he answered.

"Good, I have another mission for you…the orders are in this scroll…I want you to take Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, and Kimimaro...and you can also take 10 of our best assassins. You will leave in 1hour," Orochimaru hissed his orders out just like a snake. Kabuto took the scroll and bowed before he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"This is going to be interesting," Orochimaru chuckled darkly as he left the room.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Sakura! Sai! Shikamaru! Get your lazy Asses out of bed before I haul you out myself!" Tsunade smirked when she heard 3 teenagers immediately jumping out of bed as soon as she threatened to get them out of bed herself.

"Hm, the last time I forced them to get out of bed wasn't so bad…oh well!" Tsunade smiled before she continued with drinking her coffee.

-

-

20 minutes later…

-

-

"Okay, I have a mission for all three of you…and no you won't miss school because you will carry out this mission right after school. Anyway! You three will be infiltrating the headquarters of the infamous Black dragon…it is a an A-rank mission so I want all of you alive when you come back all right?" Tsunade noticed that Sakura wanted to ask a question so she motioned for her to speak.

"Black dragon? As in the yakuza gang?" Sakura scrunched her face up in confusion at their mission.

"Hai, is there a problem Sakura?"

"No but I thought that we should focus more on Orochimaru,"

"Not right now, I already have another group of ANBU investigating on him…all right here is your mission scroll…now go and get your weapons packed…and since you can't just carry them out in the open…I want you to stuff all your mission gear into this empty guitar case, it should be able to fit several pistols and whatnot," Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru sweat dropped when they saw the black guitar case that Tsunade handed to them.

"Now go!" Tsunade watched as the three teenagers raced up to their rooms to collect their gear.

-

-

-

"Okay Sai, give me your weapons so I can put them into the guitar case," Sai nodded before he handed Sakura his katana and 6 of his pistols…and his trusty shotgun. Sakura was surprised when there was still a lot of space inside the case.

"I will keep my scrolls, paint, daggers and two pistols inside my school bag," Sakura nodded and looked over to Shikamaru.

"C'mon Shika, give me your stuff," Shikamaru got up from his seated position and handed Sakura his katana, 10 grenades, 6 pistols, 2 shotguns, and two bags full of bullets. Sakura noticed that there was just enough room for her stuff.

"Okay now my stuff," Sakura moved some stuff so she could fit in two of her katanas, 6 pistols, 2 shotguns, crescent blades, 5 smoke bombs, and a pair of cargo pants. Sakura then closed the guitar case and held it up to see how heavy it was.

"Hm? It's not as heavy as I thought it would be," Sai was curious of Sakura's words since they packed in a lot of weapons.

"Hey ugly let me try?" Sai didn't notice the evil glint in Sakura's eye. When he took the guitar case, his eyes widened and he almost dropped the whole thing.

"Baka, I have superhuman strength," Sai just glared playfully at Sakura before she took the case off of him.

"We should get to school…I doubt Kurenai-sensei is as tardy as Kakashi-sensei," Sai and Sakura were a bit confused with Shikamaru's words but then they were struck with a sudden realization.

"That's right! The school is going to Iwagakure!" Sakura exclaimed loudly before the three of them made their way to school. Yes Sakura was not lazy enough to use her motorbike…

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"My, we have a small class ne?" Kurenai commented as she looked around the classroom only to see a few students.

"Let's see we have Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten…wow a _really_ tiny class," Kurenai sighed before she started to write some work up on the board.

Naruto noticed the guitar case that was next to Sakura.

"Ne Sakura-chan…I didn't know you could play the guitar," Naruto just looked at the case and he tried to touch it but Sakura slapped his hand away.

"Gomen Naruto, but it's my special guitar," Naruto understood so he just apologized to Sakura for being a bit too nosy. Sakura just giggled and said it was all right.

"All right class! we will began our lesson so listen up!" Kurenai started to read out of a textbook but Sakura tuned her out…Sakura suddenly felt uneasy.

Sakura's eyes shot open in alarm, she turned her head towards the windows and she could see a small black dot speeding towards the classroom.

'Shit! It's a-'

"Sai!" Sakura shouted, though she could already see Sai jumping out of his seat.

"I know!" Sai jumped up and executed a roundhouse kick just as soon as the object flew into the classroom. Sakura sighed in relief when he was able to kick the object out the window. As soon as the object was a few miles away…it exploded.

"W-What's happening you two?!" Kurenai had just witnessed the scene and she started to feel the fear crawling into her skin. Shikamaru stood up and walked towards the window, once he took a look outside his eyes widened in horror.

'Shit'

"We're all gonna die!" Naruto screamed out but Sasuke silenced with a whack on the head.

"What's going on?" Everyone in the classroom stood up and they were really confused at what was happening.

"Everyone calm down!" Sakura exclaimed with a harsh voice. Everyone in the room, except for Hinata and Sasuke, were surprised to hear Sakura talk like that.

"As if you know what to do forehead! Your just going to get us all killed," Sakura sent Ino a fierce glare once those whiney words entered her ears. Ino felt her skin crawl when Sakura sent her such an intense glare. Sakura sighed before she took off her glasses and her vest

"What the fuck is going on!" Kiba screamed out as Shikamaru was assaulted with numerous bullets. Shikamaru dived away from the window just in time before any of the bullets could penetrate his skin.

"Sakura! It's Kabuto…he brought some back up!" Shikamaru ran towards his bag and got out a pistol, Kurenai gasped at his actions.

"Shit! Sai, Shika! Use the desks and cover all the windows and doors now!" Sakura ordered before she opened the guitar case. Shikamaru and Sai nodded before they started to pile up the desks in order to make the room safe…even if it's just a little.

"Okay, everyone get down! I'll explain!" Sakura was satisfied when everyone in the room had gotten down…

"Okay please explain Sakura!" Kurenai's voice was filled with terror and her whole body shook…Ino and Hinata were also trembling in fear.

"Okay Kurenai-sensei…since you were so fascinated in the ANBU, now you can witness them in action," Kurenai was utterly confused with Sakura's words…but it all cleared up when Sakura removed her blouse, leaving her in a black tank top, showing the ANBU tattoo on her left shoulder. Kurenai couldn't help but stare at the tattoo in horror.

"Yes I'm in the ANBU…so is Shikamaru and Sai," Everyone's eyes widened considerably once those words left Sakura's mouth. Sakura felt a bit of pride rise up when she could tell that everyone was speechless.

"S-S-So…you could have killed us when we bullied you?" Sakura smirked devilishly as she watched Ino tremble in front of her, Kiba just gulped loudly for everyone to hear.

"Yes…but I chose not to blow my secret…so you better be thankful," Sakura chuckled wickedly when Ino glared at her hatefully. Sakura then brought the guitar case over to the group.

"Okay who knows how to fight? Even if it's just punching!" Sakura noticed how everyone except Kurenai and Hinata's hands went up. Sakura sighed before she shook her head.

"All right I will give each of you a weapon and you will only use them against the enemy…got it?" Everyone nodded before Sakura started to hand out the weapons. Sakura gave Neji a shotgun, 2 pistols to Kiba, 2 pistols to Naruto, 2 pistols to Sasuke, 1 shotgun to Ino, 3 grenades and 1 pistol to Tenten, 2 pistols to Hinata, and 2 pistols to Kurenai. Sakura strapped on both her katanas onto her back. She then put on her cargo pants before taking off her skirt…so no one would see her underwear. Sakura then strapped her crescent blades onto her hips, strapped two pistols onto her thighs and put her medical bag around her waist.

"Sai! Catch," Sakura threw Sai his Katana and 2 pistols. Sai put them on quickly before going back to piling the desks against the windows.

"Shika! Catch!" Sakura threw Shikamaru his katana, 2 pistols, 2 grenades and 1 smoke bomb. Shikamaru put them on before he sat down with the rest of the group.

"Okay guys, we will stay together as much as possible, oh and Shika! Sai! We will only use our chakra and jutsu's if it is _absolutely necessary_," Sakura was satisfied when she saw Shikamaru and Sai nod in agreement. Kurenai on the other hand was giving Sakura an incredulous look…so was everyone else.

"Yes we still practice chakra, and jutsu's in the ANBU! Now we have to focus! If we don't then it is possible that someone could die," Sakura hissed out angrily because she has had enough with the surprised expressions…not that she blamed them but in this situation…it wasn't very smart.

"Sakura-san…I know where you are…and I assure you that all of you will die today!" Kabuto's voice rang throughout the whole school since he was using the principals P.A system.

"Kabuto…" Sakura spat the name out as if she had snake venom in her mouth.

"I just thought I'd warn you…since it wouldn't be any fun if we caught you off guard ne?" Sakura couldn't help but seethe when she heard his calm voice echo through the school. That's when Sakura remembered Hinata.

"Hinata! Come here…do you think you could activate your byakugan?" Neji gasped when he took in Sakura's words. Neji and his uncle were the only ones in the whole clan who could use the byakugan.

"Gomen Sakura…but I don't know how to activate it," Sakura was about to reply but Neji cut her off.

"Maybe I could be of assistance…Sakura-san," Sakura's eyes snapped towards Neji as she watched him activate his byakugan. Kurenai inwardly gasped. Sakura smirked when Neji was done activating his byakugan.

"All right, now Neji I want to know what you see, how many people are there and where they are," Neji nodded before he started to scan the school with his byakugan. He couldn't believe how many there were.

"This is bad…there are 5 people on the 1st floor, 4 on the second floor, and 5 on the 3rd floor…our floor…they all seem to be heavily armed," Neji deactivated his byakugan when Sakura nodded towards him.

"Okay, you guys will leave the fighting to me, Sai and Shika…got it? You will only fight if we need back up…so try not to get involved as much as possible," Sakura could see the boys and Tenten hesitating, but after a while they nodded reluctantly.

"You will shoot the enemy if your life is being threatened…do not hesitate or you _will_ die," Sai spoke emotionlessly but he inside he was thinking up several ways to kill the enemy. Shikamaru then tapped Sakura on the shoulder.

"What is it Shika?"

"I think that we should split into groups…I know you think it's stupid but we need to kill the enemy as soon as possible…and we will be easier to kill in a large group," Sakura didn't want to admit it but she knew Shikamaru was right.

"Fine, I will take Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto," Sakura motioned for the people in her group to come over.

"I will take Ino, Kiba, and Kurenai-sensei," Sai walked over to his group.

"All right, I will take Neji and Tenten," Shikamaru watched as the two came over to him.

"Okay guys, your captains are me, Shika and Sai! If anyone gets seriously injured tell your captain to call me on their radios alright?" Sakura smiled when everyone agreed.

"Alright…when Sai opens the door me and my team will stay here on the third floor while Sai's team heads to the 2nd floor, and Shika's team on the 1st floor," Everyone prepared themselves for combat, all weapons loaded and ready to fire.

Sai nodded to everyone before he opened the door…

-

-

-

"Everyone, Head out!"

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

**LOL YAY CHAPTER 12 IS DONE!**

REVIEW!! PLEASE! LOL I REALLY WANT TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER!! Cuz I don't really think I did well on this chapter…

**THE FIGHT AT SCHOOL BEGINS!! **

Haha this is the chapter that I have been so excited to write! OH! And the next chapter will be packed with so much action that…that it will actually need some planning out! Haha so yeah I might take a while to update the next chapter because I'll be thinking up of several fight scenes that will occur in the next chapter okay? And the fact that I have homework to finish off…Che.

**REVIEW!! GUYS!!!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!!**

**SEEYAH!**

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo


	13. Chapter 13

**(-. -) PLEASE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (-. -)**

**(-. -)** **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But the plot is all mine! **

**(-. -) Okay guys…I'll update the story and you review deal? Deal!**

**(-. -) Hey guys! Well here is chapter 13!**

**(-. -)** **THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**(-. -) Enjoy! (-. -) **

**-**

**-**

**-**

Chapter 13: Attack part 2…

-

-

-

Sakura watched as Sai and Shika lead their teams out of her sight. Once she knew that they were gone she analyzed the area quickly just incase someone decided to surprise them. There were no enemies in sight so Sakura quietly lead her team around a corner, the school was _huge_ and each floor was a very wide area.

"Okay guys, I want Naruto behind Hinata and Sasuke in front of Hinata," Sakura commanded in a whisper and both boys nodded their heads before moving into position. Sakura lead her team into a small classroom and shut the door behind them.

"Okay, I will quickly show you guys how to use your weapons…I will only show you once and you will just have to remember how to use them," Sakura took out her own pistol and when she had everyone's attention she cocked her pistol swiftly.

"Now, these are special pistols so you only need to cock it once, I repeat only once, and from there it will just be aim and fire," Sakura saw the slight hesitation flicker in their eyes and she sighed.

"Guys listen to me, this is a kill or be killed situation…I can't have any of you dying on me if an assassin gets past my guard and goes for one of you…you will have to shoot got it?" Sakura placed her gun back onto her thigh before she stood up.

"I understand," Sasuke and Naruto replied in unison. Sakura then motioned for them to get up and get into their positions. Once Sakura saw that the coast was clear she led her team out of the tiny classroom.

But as Sakura walked through a hallway she felt uneasy. Sakura grabbed her crescent blades just in time to block the assassin that jumped through the window in an attempt to kick her down. Sasuke and Naruto brought their guns up shakily. Sakura noticed this and she spoke while she tried to fend off the assassin.

"Guys, don't worry I'll do everything I can to protect you!" Sakura pushed the assassin away and then once she got her footing she lunged towards him. The assassin preformed a back flip in order to avoid Sakura's blades. Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto couldn't help but watch in awe as Sakura fought against the enemy.

'Damnit Kabuto probably brought skilled assassins with him…this aint going to be easy' Sakura noticed that the assassin's movements were much more skilled compared to an ordinary sound assassin.

Sakura ducked in order to avoid the guy's katana and once it went past her head she executed a perfect uppercut the sent the guy flying across the hallway.

"And that wasn't even chakra packed!" Sakura exclaimed before she ran towards the assassin once again. Sasuke couldn't believe how strong sakura was…he watched her execute her movements gracefully yet there was still the hint of brutality. Hinata was wide eyed as she watched her best friend fight it out with the assassin, she knew Sakura was strong but seeing it is more of a shock then hearing about it. Naruto on the other hand was cheering Sakura on like there was no tomorrow.

"Woo! Go Sakura-chan! Kick his ass!" Sasuke just whacked Naruto on the head.

"Hoi! Teme what was that for?"

"Be quiet, you're going to attract more attention from the enemy,"

"Ah! Gomen!"

"I said be quiet!"

"Okay, Okay…geez who put a stick up your ass,"

"I t-thought I-it's always b-been there," Both boys turned around and stared at a very frightened looking Hinata. Sasuke's eyes were wide in surprise…he never expected that from Hinata…of all people.

"Good one Hinata-chan!" Hinata turned into a tomato as Naruto engulfed her in a huge bear hug.

-

'That Naruto' Sakura smirked before she slit the assassins throat.

"Hurry up guys! And stay behind me," Sakura returned her crescent blades onto her hips as she waited for the others to catch up to her. She narrowed her eyes at the assassin's dead body.

"Damn…this fight is going to be harder than I thought,"

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

Sai coughed a bit as he was thrown into the opposite wall. Kurenai was about to help him up but he gently shoved her away.

"Sensei, just stay with Kiba and Ino and don't worry about me…I've been in worst situations," Kurenai bit her lip as she backed away from Sai. Sai took out his Katana and blocked the assassin's blade from stabbing his face.

Sai pushed him back, he then swung his katana upwards in order to slice the assassin in half…but, as Sai noticed, these guys were much faster and they were stronger. The assassin made a move and thrust his katana towards Sai, but Sai swiped his Katana across, effectively shoving away the other guy's blade. As the assassin was off-balance Sai took this opening and harshly brought his blade down. Sai frowned when the assassin he just stabbed vanished from his sight.

Sai looked around, his eyes widened when he sensed someone behind him. But as Sai performs a roundhouse kick, the assassin grabbed his leg and threw him across the hallway. Ino panicked so she shot the enemy…but she missed her target. Her hands shook at the feeling of shooting a gun…Sai saw this and he swore under his breath. Sai immediately got up when he noticed that the assassin had appeared behind a trembling Ino.

"That was pretty reckless of you ne?" Ino shivered in fear as the guy's breath fell on her neck.

"Your fight is with me!" Sai exclaimed as he ran towards the assassin. The guy just smirked before he ran head on towards Sai.

"You're right…I'll kill them after I kill you!" The two clashed and the sound of metal against metal rang through the area. Kiba watched Sai fight in amazement; he couldn't believe that this was the same quiet guy that always sat near Sakura. Kurenai on the other hand tried to comfort a very shaken up Ino.

Sai back flipped and stuck his hand out, placing it on the ground like in a one-hand-handstand, before immediately flipping back into a standing position. He then ran towards the assassin but he as he came closer, the assassin swiped his katana across the air. Sai smirked as he jumped up and nimbly landed in a crouch _on_ the guy's katana. The assassin was surprised and Sai took this opportunity and sliced his katana across the guy's neck, instantly decapitating the man.

With a flick of Sai's wrist all the blood came off of the katana.

"Let's go…there are still other's lurking about," The others just nodded their heads before following Sai.

"Oh and Ino…I appreciate the help but please…you will be in more danger if you act recklessly," Sai spoke in uncaring voice and Ino just nodded nervously.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Tenten, are you familiar with weapons?" Shikamaru asked in a whisper and he smirked slightly when Tenten replied.

"Very familiar…why?" Tenten's chocolate colored eyes stared at Shikamaru with a confused expression as he handed her a bag full of daggers and knives.

"You can use these when the time comes and Neji, make sure you help Tenten out all right?" Neji and Tenten nodded in agreement. Shikamaru was about to turn around but his eyes widened in alarm and he tackled Tenten and Neji onto the ground as several daggers flew above their heads.

"Shit…you two stay back and leave the fighting to me, you will only fight if anyone gets passed me all right?" Shikamaru instantly stood up after Tenten and Neji agreed to follow his orders. Shikamaru unsheathed his katana and glared at the laughing figure.

"Looks like I got one of the ANBU! Jackpot!" The assassin laughed in a maniacal manner and Shikamaru glared at the guy.

"My name is Ishimaru Shinji! Now may I know the name of the fool that I am about to kill?" Shikamaru clucked his tongue at Shinji's disgustingly arrogant voice.

"Nara Shikamaru, and if anyone's gonna get killed today…it'll be you," Shikamaru smirked when shinji's grin fell off of his smug face.

"We'll see about that!" Shikamaru readied his Katana as the lunatic ran towards him. Shinji jumped up and brought his Katana down on Shikamaru with so much force that Shikamaru almost fell to his knees. Shikamaru growled slightly before he pushed Shinji off and as soon as they broke contact Shikamaru ran towards shinji and aimed his Katana towards his heart.

Shinji smirked before blocking Shikamaru's Katana, their blades met and their faces were only inches apart as they glared at each other. Shikamaru clenched his teeth before aiming a kick to Shinji's stomach, Shinji couldn't block. Shinji skidded a few feet away and stopped in a crouch, Shikamaru watched as Shinji vanished from his sight. Shikamaru looked around in alarm, his eyes widened and he turned around but Shinji was faster. Shinji kicked Shikamaru out of the window, Tenten shouted as Shikamaru fell. Shinji laughed for a few minutes before walking over to the window and checking for any signs of Shikamaru.

Once Shinji assumed that Shikamaru fell into the bushes, which lined the sides of the school, he grinned and turned towards the other two threateningly. Tenten trembled a bit as she threw daggers towards Shinji. Tenten bit her lip in anger when he just dodged them without any effort.

"Tenten, you can aim better if you top trembling…fear will do no good in our situation, remember we have to survive this or else…" Neji cocked his gun before pointing it towards the laughing assassin. Tenten took in a deep breath and she forced herself to stop trembling.

"How do you know how to use a gun?" Tenten kept her eyes on the grinning assassin as she spoke to Neji with a shaky voice. Neji just smirked.

"My uncle had me train with guns since I had to protect Hinata…but I've never used one in a real situation until today," Neji started shooting at Shinji and the loud noise of the gun surprised Tenten a bit. But as soon as Tenten realized that Shinji was coming closer and closer with every step, she glared and started throwing her weapons with more ease.

"Fuck," Whispered Shinji as a dagger scratched his arm. Shinji then glared at the two before he held up his Katana and vanished from their sight. Neji swore and checked every direction. Tenten followed Neji and they were now back to back. Sweat ran down their faces and they could feel the fear slowly crawling into their skin.

"H-How did he vanish?" Tenten gulped as she looked around.

"I'm thinking he used his speed," Tenten nodded at Neji's answer.

"Sakura's going to kill us when she finds out that Shikamaru died," Neji sounded so serious that it had Tenten worrying even more!

"Well…it was nice knowing you…and remind me to thank you for having my back if we survive," Neji scoffed at Tenten's words.

"We are not going to die-"

"Oh yes you are!" Neji and Tenten's eyes widened in horror as Shinji appeared in the middle of them. Shinji lifted up his Katana and brought it down…

"Bastard!" To Tenten and Neji's surprise Shikamaru came swinging in from the window and Kicked Shinji straight into the opposite wall. Tenten and Neji fell onto their butts as they sighed in relief.

"I thought I was going to die…" Tenten whispered and Neji nodded.

"Yeah…good thing you didn't…or I'd have to face Sakura's troublesome wrath," Shikamaru drawled out before he lunged towards Shinji. Shikamaru thrust his blade into Shinji's stomach, as he was just about to get up.

"F-Fucking…A-ANBU," Were Shinji's last words before he fell limp and Shikamaru took his sword out of the dead assassin.

"How did you survive that fall?" Neji asked curiously as he got up.

"I used chakra to stick to the wall…and while the bastard was laughing I crawled on top of the window so he wouldn't see me," Shikamaru explained lazily as he wiped his katana.

"Oh! I see-Hey! Wait why didn't you save us sooner!" Tenten huffed as she screamed at Shikamaru, who in turn just whistled.

"…"

"Shikamaru! You lazy bastard!"

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Ugh!" Sakura coughed out, as she was slammed against the wall so hard that it cracked a bit. Sasuke was made a move to help her but she held her hand up to stop him.

"B-Baka! Don't help me! J-Just make sure you keep yourselves safe-ugh!" Sakura coughed out a bit of blood as the woman kneed her in the stomach.

"You noisy bitch…just for that I'm going to keep your little friend over there as a pet once I finish you off!" Sakura glared at the woman who was choking her.

"Y-You mean Sasuke?" Sakura laughed painfully as the woman growled and tightened her hold.

"Yes he's pretty cute…think of all the fun I can have with him-"

"In your fucking dreams!" Sakura's eyes blazed with rage as she grabbed the woman's hand and threw her into one of the classrooms. Sasuke just smirked after hearing Sakura's voice. Sakura ran in and grabbed the woman by her neck; she then sent a punch to her face. Sakura laughed after hearing a familiar cracking noise…and the woman fell limp.

"That's what you get when you spark my temper," Sakura hissed out as she threw the woman away.

When Sakura walked passed Sasuke he grabbed her arm and she just stared up at him with a confused expression. Sakura's eyes widened when she felt Sasuke's lips on her cheek, but it was only for a second. A blush crept onto Sakura's face.

"Thanks," Sasuke's eyes were on her and he had a small smile on his lips. Sakura blinked several times before she closed her eyes…

"B-Baka!" Sakura sent Sasuke an uppercut, but she made sure it wouldn't be painful for him…just enough to make him fall on his butt. Naruto and Hinata were watching intensely from the sidelines…and both had small blushes across their faces.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked as he rubbed his chin before he got back up.

"I-I can't believe Teme kissed her!" Naruto whispered to Hinata.

"I k-know! I c-can't believe it e-either!" Hinata and Naruto giggled girlishly before Sakura growled at them.

"Hoi! You two! Stop giggling and get over here!" Sakura was angry and a bit flustered but she still had a blush on her face. Sakura rubbed her temples before she checked her watch.

"Man…it's already 4 in the afternoon," Sakura then noticed how tired and drained her friends looked. She blamed herself for not taking their health into consideration.

'Damnit…I forgot…they don't have the stamina to keep this up for a long time' Sakura shook her head.

"C'mon guys…let's head on to that classroom so we can rest for a bit," Sakura led her team towards a small classroom just up ahead.

Once everyone was inside she closed the door and she motioned for everyone to sit down on the floor.

"We have been running around for the whole day…so here eat this," Sakura took out three blue pills from her medical bag and handed one to each of them. Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke just stared at the pills curiously before Sakura sighed and explained.

"These pills should boost up your energy so you won't be so tired anymore," After her explanation the three teenagers swallowed the pill. Sakura then pushed a button on the radio, around her neck, before she spoke.

"Sai, Shika…how are things going over there?" Sakura spoke into her radio quietly just incase an enemy were to walk past.

"I've killed 3 sound assassins but I haven't encountered any of the more serious threats…" Sakura knew that Shikamaru was talking about Kabuto.

"Same with me…I've only killed three…but I am sensing a stronger person down here…but my team is exhausted from all the running so I'm trying to keep away from that person for a little while," Sakura first thought that Sai was talking about Kabuto…but somehow she knew that it wasn't.

"Okay guys…remember to call me if anyone gets seriously injured,"

"Hai,"

"Hai Ugly,"

-

4.30pm…

-

"C'mon guys…we need to move," Sakura motioned for her team to get up quietly before she led them out of the classroom. When everyone was out in the hallway Sakura turned towards her team and gave out instructions.

"I know Kabuto will get impatient soon and he _will_ come after us himself…and I won't be able to protect you when that happens so…make sure you guys stick together! And if I am losing the battle…I will tell you to run and you will obey that command," Sakura closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows when she heard Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata's protests. She then opened her eyes and they noticed that there were specks of gold in her blazing emerald eyes.

"Listen to me! If you do not obey that command you will _die_! I don't want that happening so when I tell you to…you will run to Shikamaru on the 2nd floor…you guys will stay under his protection…" Sakura glared at the window to her right as she spoke with a serious voice.

"I will not leave-"

"Sasuke! Don't be foolish! Hinata and Naruto need you!" Sasuke glared right back at Sakura as she cut him off.

"Teme's right Sakura-chan! We won't leave" Naruto's eyes were blazing as he stood behind Hinata.

"Y-Yeah! I-I won't j-just run a-away!" Sakura's looked at the ground as her face scrunched up in anger and sadness at her friend's words.

"You will run-" Sakura immediately stopped talking and with inhuman speed she turned around and caught a dagger, that was aimed at her, right between her fingers. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the person who stood on the other end of the hallway.

-

-

"Hey there…" Sakura's blood boiled at the sound of that voice…

-

-

-

"_You…_"

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

WOO! CHAPTER 13! IS UP!

YESH! I HAVE FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!

Oh and there will be an 'Attack part 3' and there possibly will be a part 4 too!

Whoa…4 chapters of…action…action…and did I mention action!

MAN YOU GUYS BETTER **REVIEW!!** I'M WORKING SO HARD ON THESE CHAPTERS!

Well…I have bad news…I won't be able to update fast again…yep back to school…oh and I am sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors.

Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter! And yes I put a cliffy there…

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!

See yah next chapter!!

**REVIEW!!!**

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

BLOOPERS…sorry I couldn't help it…I'm in a hospital so I was bored…(tell me if you like them hehe!)

**-**

**-**

Sakura ducked in order to avoid the guy's katana-

"Whoa! That was way too close! Dude! Some of my hair got chopped off!" Sakura held the ends of her pink hair.

"CUT! SAKURA! THAT ISN'T IN THE SCRIPT!!!"

"Ah! Gomen author-chan-Hinata-chan! Stop laughing at me!" Sakura walks over to Hinata and shakes her roughly.

"Hoi! Sakura! Don't hurt Hinata! H-Hoi!"

-

-

-

"That was pretty reckless of you ne?" Ino shivered in fear as the guy's breath fell on her neck-

"Bahaha!" Ino burst into full-blown laughter as the assassin just scratches his head and looks through the script.

"Ano…Author-san…this isn't in the script," Assassin point to a specific scene in the script. Author's vein throbs…

"I am aware of that…INO THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME WE HAVE DONE THIS SCENE!! WHAT IS MAKING YOU LAUGH?!!"

"Ehehe…it just tickles so much when he breathes on my neck!" Author slaps a hand to her face.

-

-

-

Shikamaru watched as Shinji vanished from his sight. Shikamaru looked around in alarm, his eyes widened and he turned around but Shinji was faster. Shinji kicked Shikamaru out of the window-

"WHOA!"

-

_CRASH!!_

-

"ITAI!"

"AH! Shikamaru you weren't supposed to really fall down!" Author runs over to the window.

"EH! SHIKAMARU-SAN! ARE YOU OKAY?! I AM SO SORRY!" Shinji screamed out as he watched Shikamaru crawl out of the bushes.

"BAKA! Did you even read the script!" Author waves script in the air.

"No…I was asleep,"

"WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER!"

-

-

-

"Yes he's pretty cute…think of all the fun I can have with him-"

"You sound so dirty," The assassin looked at Sakura with bulging eyes.

"I-I know! Author-san!! Why Do I sound like such a child molester! I am 28 years old! And that boy is only 17!" Assassin covers her face in shame.

"Why…because your supposed to be a bad person! You are the bad guy!!"

"Yeah but Author-san!! Why can't I be…a loving teacher! OH! Or the brave woman who saves these poor kids-"

"That isn't in the script! AND YOU ARE NOT THE HERO OF THIS STORY!!! Who…the hell hired this woman to play an _assassin_," Author walks away.

"If it makes you feel better…you look like your only 24…" Sakura said and the assassin smiled at her…while she held Sakura in a chokehold.

"Aw! You are so sweet-"

"GAH!"

"Author-san…"

-

-

Haha sorry I was bored…tell me if you enjoyed these bloopers!


	14. Chapter 14

-) PLEASE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (-. -)

(-. -) Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But the plot is all mine!

(-. -) Okay guys…I'll update the story and you review deal? Deal!

(-. -) Hey guys! Well here is chapter 14! Haha…took a while aye?

(-. -) (Backs away from murderous readers) Eheh…you must all be wondering what took me a-ages a-aye? Haha…(gulp)

(-. -) THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!

(-. -) Enjoy! (-. -)

-

-

-

Chapter 14: Attack part 3…

-

-

- Recap…

"Hey there…" Sakura's blood boiled at the sound of that voice…

-

-

-

"You…"

-

-

"Long time no see huh, pinky," Sakura clenched her fists at the sound of that voice.

"You…I thought I killed you! Those three bullets should have done you in!" Sakura threw the kunai, between her fingers, right back at the laughing woman. But the girl dodged.

"Aw sorry to disappoint but…I will never die at your hands! That would be an insult!" Sakura glared at the bitching redhead as she got out her crescent blades.

"My name is Karin. You better remember the name of the girl whose gonna kick your ass!" Karin smirked wickedly at Sakura, though that smirk turned into a snarl when she heard hysterical laughter.

"Y-You?! Kick _my_ ass? HA! Man…thanks for the laugh…" Sakura gave Karin a feral smirk as she stood up straight.

"You bitch! I'll kill you-Oh…my…who is that hottie back there?!" Sakura's face scrunched up in confusion but when she looked over to where Karin was starring at she met with…

"Why thank you…I am quite the hottie ne?" Naruto folded his arms in what he thought was a 'cool position'.

"No! Not you Blondie! The one with black hair!" Naruto fell over and started sulking as soon as those words shot right through him.

"I-It's okay Naruto-kun…I-I think y-you're a h-h-hottie…" Hinata blushed madly when Naruto glomped her. Sakura on the other hand stood right in front of Sasuke, effectively blocking Karin's view. Karin hissed at Sakura.

"I'm sorry but he is off limits!" Sakura growled ferociously at Karin as she tried not to think too much about what she was saying. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as he stared at Sakura.

"Jealous much?" Sasuke whispered but all he got in return was a very…painful elbow jab.

"Well too bad…he's coming with me!" Karin exclaimed as she arrogantly folded her arms across her chest.

"Not before I kill you first!" Sakura made a move to lunge at Karin but she stopped immediately when Karin let out an ear-piercing whistle. Sakura's eyes widened in panic, there stood Suigetsu and Kabuto. Sakura knew that she wouldn't be able to take on both Suigetsu _and _Kabuto at the same time. Sakura's heart raced in fear…she couldn't fight against these guys while trying to protect her friends.

"Shit…guys! Run!" Sakura exclaimed but she didn't hear any footsteps. Sakura's eyes were set in a glare.

"We aren't leaving you!"

"Stop bullshitting around! You will _die_ if you stay here with me!" Sakura growled in frustration when she noticed that none of her friends were taking in her words.

"ARG! Shika! I need you to-Shika?" Sakura's face held a look of worry as she could only hear Shikamaru's loud breathing.

"S-Sakura…we have a problem…there is a very dangerous guy named Juugo standing in front of me…he seem to be giving off waves of murderous intent," Sakura's heart skipped a beat as Shikamaru's words sunk in.

"Sai! Are you there?! What's your situation?!" Sakura ignored Kabuto's laughter…right now…she was worried about her friends.

"There is a guy who calls himself Kimimaro standing in front of me…he seems to be dangerous," Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Kabuto you bastard! What are you planning!" Sakura couldn't help but tremble a little.

"Aw come now Sakura-san…It's not going to be fun if I tell you," Kabuto's eyes narrowed wickedly as he looked right into Sakura's green orbs. Sakura bit her lip before she placed her crescent blades back onto her hips.

'For some reason…fear is making it's way into my skin' Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts.

'C'mon Sakura…don't let Kabuto get to you!' Sakura could already feel the fear settling in.

"Sai, Shika…were gonna have to resort to using chakra…but not here at the school…Sai I want you to make three giant birds that will fly all of us into the forest at the back of the school…we'll fight it out in the forest where no on will see us…if we runaway now and they end up following us…who knows who might get caught up in the battle," Sakura's voice was lower than a whisper and she tried to lessen the movements of her lips.

"Hai," With that Sakura waited.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

Sai immediately took out his scroll and drew three birds.

"Choujuu Giga!" Sai opened up a window and watched as two of his birds flew to where his friends were while the last one waited outside the window. Sai quickly threw Ino and Kurenai onto the bird before he and Kiba jumped on. Sai watched in confusion as Kimimaro just stood there watching them.

'Why is he not moving…probably waiting for his orders…I should take this chance to get away' Sai finished his thoughts and flew towards the forest.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

Once Shikamaru noticed Sai's ink bird outside the window he grabbed Tenten and Neji before jumping out and landing safely onto the bird, which followed right after Sai.

"I could have died! What were you thinking?!" Shikamaru just sighed as he listened to Tenten's voice. Shikamaru then started thinking about the upcoming battle.

'This is going to be _very_ troublesome…'

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"So…what are you going to do now, sakura-san?" Sakura was getting annoyed with Kabuto's little grin. Sakura adverted her eyes to the window and smirked.

"Guys…hang on!" Sakura grabbed Naruto and Sasuke by the waist and threw Hinata onto her back. Kabuto was too confused to do anything…but as soon as he saw the bird out side he growled out angrily.

"Don't let them get away!" Kabuto glared when he saw the little smirk Sakura gave him before she jumped out of the window.

"Ah!" Hinata shouted but soon stopped when they landed on a huge ink bird. Sakura then looked back to see what Kabuto was doing, while the bird flew off into the forest. Sakura's eyes narrowed when Kabuto and his team came jumping out of the school and started running after them.

"Shit," Sakura got out kunai's with explosive tags and threw them down towards Kabuto and the others. Sakura then turned around and sighed.

"Guys…this is starting to look like a bad situation…so if me, Sai, and Shika die…this bird will take you and the others away to Tsunade alright?" Sakura let a small smile play on her lips as she stared at the sky with half lidded eyes.

"What?! Who says you're gonna die!" Sakura just sighed after hearing Sasuke's angry words.

"Sasuke…that day you found me almost dead…was right after I fought Kabuto…imagine what this battle will be like if he brought along back-up?" Sakura fixed her gloves as she spoke.

"Then why don't you call Tsunade for back-up!" Sakura let out an irritated sigh.

"It's not that easy! The ANBU are very busy! Especially right now…it's not that easy to just call on back-up okay?" Sakura clenched her fists.

"But-" Sakura was glad that the bird landed deep into the forest…effectively cutting Sasuke off. Sakura could see that the two other birds were carrying the rest of the group. Sakura also noticed that both birds were inside a ball of chakra.

"So it really has come to that huh?" Sakura let out a pained smile as she jumped off of the bird and performed a series of hand signs. Sasuke and the others were shocked when a ball of chakra engulfed them.

"This is a chakra barrier! It will keep all of you guys safe! Nothing can get in…and nothing can get out…only me, Sai, Shika, and Tsunade can undo this jutsu! So…please stay safe okay?" Sakura looked away when she saw Sasuke trying to break out of the barrier while shouting her name, Hinata crying while reaching out for her, and Naruto helping out Sasuke. Sakura bit her lip and shut her eyes immediately…she wasn't going to let her tears fall…she wasn't going to let her tears fall…she wasn't-

"Sakura?" Sai and Shikamaru walked over to their shaking friend…no…their sister. Sakura sucked in a deep breath and wiped away her tears…she then looked back to her friends and gave them a beautiful smile. This smile tore at their hearts…it was as if the smile was, in a way, saying goodbye.

"Guys…this might actually be our last battle…our situation seems quite grim," Sakura whispered. But as soon as those words left her mouth her eyes widened and she remembered…those words…the words that she had forgotten. The words that helped her in most hopeless situations…

-

-

_"Shishou…I can't…I can't fight anymore…it'll be easier if you just leave me here for dead…so you can live…I'm dead weight anyway…" A 13-year-old Sakura was on her first S-rank mission with her mentor…but she had sustained severe injuries during a battle. Both her and her shishou didn't have enough chakra to heal their wounds._

_"Sakura! No one has the right to call you dead weight! Not even yourself! You have been training under my tutelage and I'll be damned if you die here! Always remember…that you should never give up! Don't ever say you'll die! Don't give up if you never want to lose those who are precious to you! So fight! Fight even if the situation is hopeless! If you want to continue living with the people you love…then fight…fight for your life!" Sakura understood Tsunade's words and she let out a bloody smile before she forced her trembling limbs to get up and move!_

-

-

Sakura's eyes were wide and she couldn't help but let out a gasp…

'How could have forgotten…'

Realization dawned upon Sakura and her eyes seemed to snap out of the fear that had put her into a slight trance…and determination kicked in.

'Those words…I remember now…thank you…shishou' Sakura smiled up at the sky when she sensed the enemy coming.

"No…we won't die here…right guys?" Shikamaru and Sai smiled when they saw Sakura's determined face.

'Looks like I let Kabuto get to me…but not anymore…this time…we'll win for sure!' Sakura grinned up at her friends…she was also apologizing for her previous behavior in her head.

"Yeah!" Sai and Shikamaru exclaimed in unison.

"We'll beat them to the ground!" Sakura grinned full on and tightened her gloves, Sai took out his scrolls, and Shikamaru unsheathed his Katana. Sai then commanded the birds to fly up above the forest…to keep them away from harm.

Sasuke and Hinata noticed how Sakura gave them a confident grin. Sasuke sat back down on the bird and Hinata started to smile a little.

"L-Looks like S-Sakura-chan is back," Hinata was smiling now…but she couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"Yeah," Sasuke was feeling a bit better…but he couldn't ignore the ominous feeling in his gut.

"At least we can still see what's happening from up here," Naruto and the others leaned forward to watch the fight that was about to come. Sakura watched as Kabuto, Suigetsu, Karin, Kimimaro, and Juugo jumped out of the trees and landed in the clearing in front of them. Sakura stared at them with a determined face…

"I'm Warning you now! Don't underestimate Konoha's ANBU!" Sakura exclaimed as she placed one hand on her hip. Sakura couldn't help but smirk when Kabuto grimaced a little. Kabuto seemed to sense something so he looked up…this made Sakura jump a little.

"I'm going to slaughter all of you…and that includes your friends up there…oh and I also happen to know that the chakra barriers can also _weaken_," Kabuto laughed wickedly when Sakura's glare intensified.

"Your fight is with us! Leave them be!" Sakura let out a feral growl when Kabuto smiled at her.

"Karin! Kimimaro! You two will break through those chakra barriers and kill everyone got it?" Kabuto motioned for the two to move out. Sakura watched with anger as Karin and Kimimaro jumped from tree to tree trying to reach her friends.

"You bastard!" Sakura ran towards Karin but before she could jump off from the ground Kabuto suddenly appeared right above her. Sakura's eyes widened and she immediately crossed her arms in front of her in order to block Kabuto's kick.

"Sai!" Sakura screamed out.

"Got it!" Sai, with insane speed, created another ink bird and flew towards Karin and Kimimaro.

Sakura growled and executed a perfect uppercut, but Kabuto moved his head to the side and watched as Sakura's fist sped upwards and was only an inch away from his face. Kabuto grabbed Sakura's arm and threw her into a tree, Sakura pumped a little bit of chakra into her feet so she could land on the tree side-ways.

Sai took out his scrolls when he was close enough to the enemy but before he could create anything Suigetsu suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Not so fast!" Suigetsu laughed and brought down his huge sword. Sai cursed under his breath before he flipped off of the bird, the ink bird burst into splashes of ink as Suigetsu tore right through it. Sai and Suigetsu were quite high up in the air, Sai tried to draw up another bird but instead he had to use his hands to catch the sword that was about to cut him in half. Suigetsu laughed harshly as he watched Sai struggle with the sword caught between his palms. Suigetsu then pushed down harder and Sai grit his teeth as he struggle to keep the blade away.

"Damnit!" Sai could feel the gravity pulling both of them down towards the ground. Sai only had a few seconds left before they'd crash into the earth. Sai then mustered up all his strength and threw Suigetsu's blade away, it then landed into a tree…breaking it in the process.

"You bastard!" Suigetsu bared his teeth menacingly as he grabbed Sai around the neck and proceeded to strangle him. Sai took hold of Suigetsu's wrists and tried to pry them off but he had quite the grip. Sai felt that they were now speeding towards the ground, Sai closed his eyes as he and Suigetsu crashed into the clearing. The two created a huge crater in the ground.

"Sai! Are you okay-" Sakura was cut off as Kabuto sent her a harsh roundhouse kick.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san but your battle is with me!" Kabuto laughed when Sakura growled out in irritation.

Shikamaru lost his footing due the huge impact of Sai and Suigetsu crashing into the earth, Juugo took this opening and threw Shikamaru harshly against a tree. Shikamaru spat out a bit of blood before he got up and lunged towards his huge opponent.

"Too bad for you…I feel like killing a guy!" Shikamaru's eyes widened as Juugo punched the ground. Large rocks flew upwards and Juugo grabbed two before he sent the speeding towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru noticed that the rocks were flying towards him at an incredible speed; he also knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge in time…but he stood his ground…

"HAH!" Shikamaru opened his eyes in surprise when he heard that voice. He saw Sakura kicking off of the tree; she was crouching on, She then sent a flying kick to the huge rocks…which resulted in them breaking into a million pieces.

"Shika you moron! Be careful!" Shikamaru sighed before he smiled when he saw Sakura's grinning face.

"Hai Sakura," Sakura smirked after hearing her friend's reply. She then ran off to the side to continue her fight with Kabuto.

Shikamaru sheathed his Katana and observed his surroundings. Juugo quickly ran out of patience so he barraged Shikamaru with more boulders. Shikamaru on the other hand just smirked and performed a series of hand signs. Shikamaru then ran towards Juugo while doing his best to dodge every single boulder.

'In coming boulder at 12 o'clock!' Shikamaru jumped over the boulder but as soon as he landed he dived towards the far left, then he back flipped and then another forward flip. He performed all of this in order to dodge the speeding boulders. Once Shikamaru found an opening he performed the last hand sign…

"Kagemane no jutsu!" Shikamaru smirked when Juugo stopped his movements immediately. Shikamaru walked closer towards Juugo; once he was only 3 feet away he performed another series of hand signs.

"Kage Kubi Shibari no jutsu!" Shikamaru smirked as he watched Juugo struggle against the shadow hand that crept up along his body and wrapped itself around his neck. Juugo's eyes widened as he was starting to feel the shadow hand tightening around his neck, Juugo then started to thrash as much as he could and Shikamaru had to curse under his breath before strengthening his jutsu.

"Damn!" Shikamaru did his best to maintain the jutsu but Juugo was starting to thrash more and more.

'At this rate he might actually break out of my jutsu!' Shikamaru felt the sweat running down his face as he tried to keep Juugo still with his technique.

"ARGHH!" Juugo gathered up all his strength and he successfully broke out of Shikamaru's jutsu. As soon as Juugo broke out of the jutsu Shikamaru stumbled backwards a bit.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Hey there cutie…what's your name?" Karin stood on a very high tree branch, just beside the bird that held Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto. Sasuke backed away as much as he could and he was actually quite thankful of the chakra barrier right now.

"Piss off," Sasuke hissed at Karin, who in turn just giggled girlishly.

"Aw c'mon handsome…you can tell me," Karin spoke with a sickeningly sweet voice as she gave Sasuke a flirtatious wink. Sasuke on the other hand found it absolutely revolting.

"Oh god…I think I just puked a little in my mouth," Sasuke cringed as he spoke.

"That's disgusting teme!" Naruto held Hinata away from the crazy sasuke-obsessed redhead. Hinata on the other hand tried to resist the urge to faint.

"Hey Blondie! Don't call him a bastard you bastard!" Karin snarled at a glaring Naruto.

"Pfft…nice comeback," Naruto's words were heavily laced with sarcasm.

"If you don't tell me your name…I'll kill your friends," Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he heard Karin speak those words in a singsong voice. Sasuke then glared at the redhead.

"This barrier will prevent you from doing so," Sasuke gave Karin an even stare as he spoke. Karin on the other hand just pouted before she let out a wicked smirk.

"Fine have it your way…I'll break through this stupid barrier!" Karin jumped to a further tree branch, and then she took out numerous kunai with explosive tags. Karin then started throwing them harshly at the Chakra barrier. Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata had to brace themselves as the explosives caused the barrier to shake a bit, but other than that the barrier seemed to stay strong.

"Damnit! That little pink haired whore must of strengthened this barrier a lot!" Karin took out more explosives but before she threw them she heard Sasuke shout.

"Don't call Sakura a whore!" Karin scoffed when she heard him defend Sakura.

"Aw c'mon…I'm _way sexier_ than her," Sasuke just death glared Karin…while he unconsciously scooted closer to Naruto and Hinata.

"Sasuke-Teme! Don't get so close!" Sasuke just hit Naruto on the back of the head.

"Dobe! She…scares me…it's like she's trying to rape me with her eyes," Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke said all this with a straight face.

"Oh? So your _Sasuke-kun_?" Sasuke cringed when he heard Karin purr out his name.

"Dobe! Look what you did! Now she knows my name!!"

"Hahaha…Gomen!"

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"My orders are to kill you," Kimimaro took out one of his rib bones and used it as a sword to continuously hit the barrier that protected Ino, Kurenai, and Kiba.

"T-This must be the infamous…Kaguya bloodline!" Kurenai whispered as she shoved Ino and Kiba to the farthest corner of the bird in order to stay as far away from Kimimaro as possible.

"S-Sensei…are we gonna d-die?!" Ino shrieked as she watched Kimimaro slash at the barrier over and over again.

"Do these…guys ever run out of energy…this guy keeps jumping from tree branch to tree branch in order to hit our barrier," Kiba stated as he braced him self from all the shaking.

"It seems that these people were trained the same way as the ANBU…they must of trained like the ninja did back in the day," Kurenai explained quietly.

"So that means that they can go on like this for a while?" Kiba's voice came out shaky while he asked his questions.

"I'm afraid it will be longer than a 'while' until he gets tired," Kurenai replied with a grim voice.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"H-Hey Neji…do you think they'll try to kill us after?" Tenten wrapped her hands tightly around her last dagger. Neji just continued to observe the fight in the clearing.

"I'm afraid so…but right now I'm just amazed at how strong the ANBU and Sound are…this will be a tough battle for Sakura-san and the others," Tenten nodded in agreement as she too continued to watch the fight.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

After hearing the explosions from above Sakura clenched her fists and tried to think of a way to distract Kabuto so she can go help Sasuke and the others. Sakura dodge Kabuto's chakra scalpel and then she decided to use _that_. Sakura kept dodging Kabuto's attacks and when she found an opening she lunged at him and brought her chakra enhanced fist down, though Kabuto just barely dodged it. Kabuto and everyone else on the clearing had to jump up into the air in order to dodge the flying craters of rock. Once the dust covered the whole clearing she smirked and sped towards Kabuto. Once she was close enough she charged at him with her fist but Kabuto spun and dodged her attack…he spoke while he was dodging.

"I'm not going to fall for that again…Sakura-san," Kabuto's smirk faltered when he saw Sakura grinning.

"Oh…but I wasn't planning to hit you," Kabuto's eyes widened as Sakura opened her mouth slightly and a needle came out and pierced him in the neck.

"Damn…missed your vital point…oh well I just needed to hit you with the needle anyway," Sakura smirked when Kabuto's body fell limp on the jagged ground.

"P-Poison…needles? O-Oh well I'm a special medic…I'll have the poison out in no time-what? I can't get it out of my…system," Sakura's smirk widened.

'Thank you Shishou for the poison…and thank you Shizune-neechan for teaching me the technique!!'

"That's Tsunade for yah! This poison will keep you limp for about 30 minutes," With that Sakura jumped up into the trees, leaving behind a seething Kabuto.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"NO WAY!" Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Kurenai, Neji, and Tenten screamed out in unison as they watched Sakura cause massive damage to the area with her fists.

"W-Was that caused by S-Sakura?" Sasuke stuttered as he watched the dust clear, only to see that the whole area had been cracked while huge fissures and craters littered the area.

"I-I guess S-Sakura-chan wasn't k-kidding about s-s-s-superhuman strength n-ne?" Hinata and Naruto stared in amazement at what Sakura's fist had produced.

"Sasuke-kun pay attention to me!!" Sasuke cringed at the whining redhead.

"Just because that pink haired whore can use monstrous strength doesn't mean she's great or anything! I bet I could beat her with one hand tied to my back!" Sasuke's eyes widened when Karin finished her sentence. Karin started to wonder why Sasuke was giving her such a surprised expression.

'Kyaa! Maybe he realizes my awesome strength now!!' Karin was overjoyed with her thoughts until…

"You know for a skilled chakra-sensing person…you didn't sense me at all," Karin's breath was caught in her throat as she felt Sakura's breath next to her ear.

"Bitch!" Karin screamed out as she slashed at Sakura with a kunai, Sakura on the other hand just chuckled wickedly at Karin's horrified face.

"Be careful Sakura!" Sakura looked over to Sasuke and gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry Sasuke…I'll be fine," With that Sakura turned her attention back to Karin.

-

-

-

-

"Now…why don't I take you up on that bet?"

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

WOO! CHAPTER 14 IS (FINALY) OUT!!

BUT THIS CHAPTER SEEMS A BIT OFF TO ME…SO I'M SORRY IF YOU HATE IT…please forgive me!

HAHA MAN I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT!!

I am sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors…

ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPPY!!

Spoiler spoiler spoiler!! READ AT OWN RISK!!

Anyway…I just found out that sasuke becomes a bad guy…man I am so bummed out aye…I can't believe he wants to destroy the leaf…(sigh)

Lol Oh! And if you guys want me to continue making bloopers then just say so lol! If enough people want them in the next chapters then I will do some bloopers heheh!

Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!!

Laters!


	15. Chapter 15

**(-. - ) PLEASE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (-. -)**

**(-. - ) Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But the plot is all mine! **

**(-. - ) Okay guys…I'll update the story and you review deal? Deal!**

**(-. - )** OH!! I would like to dedicate this chapter to **Kurai hi!**

**(-. - )Hey guys lol sorry for the late update, I'm really busy with my sports and um if you read my other story 'All boys Konoha High' then I ****might**** be updating it after 2 weeks I am really sorry.**

**(-. - )** **THANK** **YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**(-. - ) Enjoy! (-. -)**

-

-

-

Chapter 15: Attack part 4…

-

-

"ARH! You pink haired bitch! Fight me seriously!" Karin hissed through her teeth as she lunged towards Sakura with a dagger. Sakura on the other hand just stared at Karin.

"You want me to fight you seriously?" Sakura questioned as she effortlessly dodged Karin's attack. Karin gave Sakura her best glare but it had no affect on our pink haired killer. After staring into Karin's flaring red eyes Sakura let out a sigh before she sucked in a breath.

"Alright, if you want me to fight you seriously then I will…but I'm warning you now…I won't give you any mercy," Sakura spoke in such a calm tone that it made Karin a little hesitant. Sakura gave Karin a little smirk before she disappeared. Karin looked for Sakura in panic, when she felt Sakura's chakra she immediately turned around just in time to block Sakura's kick. But when her arms made contact with Sakura's leg Karin flew off the branch and roughly landed on the tree to her right.

"Get up! That wasn't even packed with chakra! DON'T WASTE MY TIME!!" Sakura barked out before she jumped onto the same branch as Karin. Karin immediately got up and engaged in hand to hand combat with Sakura. Sakura ducked in order to avoid Karin's punch; she then jumped up to dodge Karin's sweeping kick. It was like slow motion for Karin as she watched Sakura jump up, avoiding her sweeping kick, and smirking at her. Karin was too slow to avoid Sakura's kick which sent her flying to the next tree.

'Damnit…I have to hurry! Time isn't on my side' Sakura clenched her fists as she lunged at Karin.

Karin got up and dived to the right in order to dodge Sakura's fist. Sakura clenched her teeth and prepared herself as she and Karin fell to the ground, due to the impact of her punch. Sakura shook her head and got back up. Karin took out a long dagger from her sleeve and ran towards Sakura, who on the other hand spun out of the way and once she was behind Karin she took out her own dagger and plunged it right into Karin's back.

"AH! You…b-bitch!" Karin spat out as she struggled to stand up. Sakura smirked and watched as Karin struggled in vein to stand up again.

"AH!" Sakura's head instantly whipped around only to see Kurenai-sensei screaming. Sakura clenched her teeth when she noticed that their chakra barrier was starting to blink.

'I have to finish up here!' Sakura made up her mind and decided to use chakra on Karin so she can help out Kurenai and the others.

"Alright here we go," Sakura whispered as she preformed a number of hand seals. Karin's eyes widened as soon as she saw this and immediately tried to crawl away but it was already too late. Once the last hand seal was done, Karin could only watch in fear.

"Magen: Jubaku Satsu!"

'This genjutsu should do the trick…ha…I remember Kurenai saying this was her favorite technique in class…'

"A-A-AH!!" Sakura watched calmly as Karin screamed before she passed out with her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Sakura slowly closed her eyes before she narrowed them up at Kimimaro.

"Your next,"

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"What did Sakura just do to that stalker chick?" Sasuke whispered as he watched the fight that just took place between Sakura and Karin.

"I-I n-never knew Sakura-chan, Shikamaru-s-s-san and Sai-san c-c-could be so b-b-brutal," Hinata couldn't remove her eyes from the chaos that ensued under them.

"They have to be…or else they'd die…for them it's kill…or be killed," Naruto's voice was filled with sadness as he watched Sai and Shikamaru fight with everything they have.

"AH!" All three teenagers whipped their heads around only to see Kurenai, Ino and Kiba in danger.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata desperately called out to her friend.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Don't worry Hinata! I'm on it!" Sakura exclaimed as she hurriedly jumped from tree to tree.

"Hey! I have a bone to pick…with you," Sakura was dumbstruck for a second when she saw Kimimaro take out two of his ribs and used them as swords. Sakura quickly scanned him over and came to the conclusion…that he might be able to kick her ass.

'Damnit…this is the famous bloodline of the kaguya clan…I thought they were all gone' Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts before she took out her crescent blades.

"Hm…so you must be the pink haired assassin everyone is talking about," Kimimaro calmly positioned himself in a stance, at the very tip of the tree, as he stared evenly at Sakura. Sakura on the other hand took on a stance as well since she was standing opposite of Kimimaro.

"Sakura…please be careful" Kurenai could only whisper as she held on tightly to a frightened Kiba and Ino.

"Don't worry sensei…I'll protect you no matter what," Kurenai was shocked to see the pure determination and strength that shown in Sakura's eyes.

Sakura clenched her teeth as soon as she saw Kimimaro disappear; she closed her eyes and listened. Her eyes snapped open and she crossed her crescent blades above her head before she spun into a crouch as Kimimaro pushed down on her with his swords. Sakura growled before she pushed him off and instantly lunged at him before he could land on a tree branch. Sakura executed a perfect summersault in the air before she harshly kicked Kimimaro in the gut, which resulted in both of them destroying a tree due to the impact of their crash. The pink haired assassin made a move to jump away from Kimimaro but he grabbed hold of her left foot and threw her towards kurenai's chakra barrier.

"Crap! That…hurt," Sakura swore under her breath as she hit the orb of chakra. But she had no time to waste so she took this as an opportunity to strengthen their barrier.

"Shit! Please tell me I have them…got it!" Sakura rummaged in her medicine pouch before taking out five chakra seals. Sakura was about to stick on the first one but Kimimaro had kicked her to the side. Sakura spat out some blood while she stood up, after she regained her footing she let out a feral growl before she charged at Kimimaro. Sakura used her right blade to slice Kimimaro but he crossed his boney blades in front of him as he pushed Sakura away.

"Damnit" Sakura hissed since she noticed that the Kurenai's chakra barrier was blinking rapidly now. Sakura wasn't going to let them die.

"Magen: Jubaku Satsu!" Sakura was satisfied as soon as Kimimaro's body slumped.

"Now is my chance!" Sakura jumped up using the branches to get to Kurenai and the others.

"Sakura…that was the…genjutsu…Demonic illusion: tree bind death," Kurenai couldn't believe that she had just witnessed her favorite genjutsu actually being used, since she used to believe that all that ninja stuff was extinct.

"Yeah, I used it because you reminded me of it when you spoke about genjutsu before," Sakura smirked and smacked one seal right at the front of the chakra bubble.

'Ha, one down four to go-' Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when she felt kimimaro's chakra signature behind her.

"No way…that should've knocked you out," Sakura's voice came out a little shaky.

"Mere Childs play won't work on me, besides ever heard of playing dead?" With that Kimimaro stabbed Sakura in the leg.

"Ah!" Sakura let out loud and shaky curses as she felt Kimimaro roughly take out his sword from her leg. The pain caused her to slip and plummet towards the forest grounds. But Sakura wasn't going to go down that easily. She grabbed onto a tree branch and quickly healed her leg before she swung herself to a higher tree branch in order to continue her way towards Kimimaro. Sakura smirked when she noticed that Kimimaro was struggling to tear the seal off.

"Baka! You need an extremely strong ninjutsu to tear that thing of!" Sakura lunged at Kimimaro again with her crescent blades crossed in front of her chest, once she was just above him she sliced down but Kimimaro had blocked. Sakura gathered up her strength and pushed down on Kimimaro with her blades, Sakura smirked when his boney blades started cracking. Finally Sakura broke through his defenses, which resulted in her slicing a bloody 'X' on kimimaro's chest. But before Sakura could smirk, sharp bones suddenly made their way out of kimimaro's flesh…resulting in Sakura being cut up and trapped within them.

"C-Crap," Sakura's breath became slightly labored by the pain and her limbs started to shake involuntarily as kimimaro's bones had sliced through some of her nerves. Sakura and Kimimaro were now both equally bloody and bruised.

"S-Sakura," Kurenai, Ino and Kiba could only watch in fear as their savior was caught inside a tangle of bones made by the enemy. Ino and Kiba couldn't believe that the dangerous female in front of them was the nerdy little girl that they took advantage of.

Sakura clenched her teeth, in an attempt to lessen the pain, as she stretched her right arm forward effectively grabbing onto kimimaro's neck. She tried to ignore the feeling of his knife like bones cutting deeper into her flesh like butter. Once Kimimaro had ran out of air his bones had retracted and he fell off of the tree in an unconscious state.

Sakura sucked in a pained breath and started to lightly heal her more serious wounds. She then immediately placed another three seals around the chakra bubble. But before Sakura could put on the last seal, a tail with dark grey skin and sharp bones had sent her flying across the clearing before she could even blink.

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

"Fuck! Do you know how fucking annoying you are?!" Suigetsu snarled as his sword dragged across the ground, while ran, before he pushed it upwards into an angle where he could slice Sai in half.

"I have a pretty good idea," Sai jumped up and landed on the tip of Suigetsu's sword, which ended up annoying the shark man even more.

Sai immediately back flipped off of the sword as soon as Suigetsu pulled it back and brought it back down with incredible speed and strength. While still airborne Sai took out a scroll and rapidly drew ten mythical looking lions.

"Choujuu Giga!" The instant Sai's feet touched the ground ten roaring lions had already started making their way to a smirking Suigetsu. Suigetsu swung his sword around effectively destroying two lions and even if one did sneak up behind him, it was no use because as soon as it attacked its claws had only gone through Suigetsu's watery body.

'Damnit he destroyed all ten in only 3 minutes!' Sai took out his katana and readied himself as soon as he saw Suigetsu charging towards him.

Sai immediately performed a back flip in order to dodge Suigetsu's deadly sword that came down harshly on the ground, effectively cracking it. As soon as Sai landed he started skidding backwards so he used his free left hand to slow himself to a stop by pressing his hand down on the ground. Once he regained his footing he broke into a sprint towards Suigetsu and just a few feet away he jumped into the air and sliced downwards but Suigetsu was fast enough to dodge. Sai immediately performed a sweeping kick when he touched the ground but Suigetsu jumped up and hit Sai in the face with the hilt of his sword. Sai crashed through two trees and was now right under Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto's chakra barrier.

"Ugh…" Sai could feel that disgusting metallic taste of blood already rising from his throat to his mouth. Sai coughed out a batch of blood before he wiped his mouth. He could tell that he had broken a few bones already but he still struggled to a standing position, once he could stand he instantly brought up his katana in order to stop Suigetsu from slicing him in two. The sound of metal against metal rang out through the forest, the two were now caught in a sword lock but Sai was already struggling against Suigetsu's huge sword. The dark haired artist knew that he couldn't keep this up anymore so he braced himself for death…

"Fuck-!" Sai could only watch with widened eyes as his pink haired teammate came crashing down on Suigetsu, which resulted in the two skidding across the forest floors…leaving a huge earthy trail behind them.

"U-Ugly…just so you know…you saved my life," Sai blankly called out to his pink haired teammate but he was very thankful on the inside.

"Shit…no problem Sai! I don't mind getting thrown across a clearing to save your sorry ass…yeah no problem anytime…anytime," the pink haired assassin's voice was heavily coated with sarcasm…and with a little hint of pain.

Sakura wobbled to a standing position with a lot of trouble because she was already starting to feel the waves of exhaustion trying to pull her in. Sakura made her way towards the boney creature she knew as Kimimaro…but not before kicking an unconscious Suigetsu in the side.

"Pfft…bastard," And with those kind words towards Suigetsu she limped passed Sai.

"Hey Sai you got any soldier pills?" Sakura needed a little bit of extra chakra for her healing needs.

"Yeah here," Sai threw Sakura one of his soldier pills.

"Sai I want you to get that Karin girl and dump her next to Suigetsu, then I need you to bind them both with your ink snakes ok?" Sakura was satisfied when Sai immediately ran over to Karin's body.

Sakura popped the soldier pill into her mouth and quickly healed her legs so she could fight properly. She then walked over to a completely different Kimimaro, she noticed that his skin was now dark grey, there were black patterns around his eyes, six big bones were protruding from his back, he had a tail covered in bones and he now held his spine as a sword.

"The curse seal," Sakura narrowed her eyes at the menacing creature before her. Her jade orbs then drifted to a still non-moving Kabuto to her far right…and his face promised her pain.

'Damnit, 20 minutes has already passed which only leaves me with ten until Kabuto gets up…damnit we need back up! I hope Tsunade somehow realizes that something is wrong' Sakura sucked in a deep breath; she knew that she had to be strong so she can keep everyone alive.

"Sai! Once you're finished with those two I need you to help out Shikamaru!" Sakura let out a small smile when she heard Sai reply with a strong 'Hai'. Our pink haired assassin was also aware of the fact that Suigetsu could wake up at any moment. But right now Sakura has to focus on the enemy in front of her.

"Okay…I'll do this my way," Sakura placed her crescent blades on her hips before she put on a pair of black gloves and clenched her fists tightly. Dangerous emerald orbs glared at demonic yellow eyes.

'First things first' Sakura gave Kimimaro a devilish smirk before she pumped a little chakra into her feet, causing her to go faster than she already is. The smirking pink haired killer disappeared from kimimaro's sight when she was only a few feet away from him. Kimimaro was more then surprised when she appeared on top of him but the thing that surprised him more was that she had used his head as a platform so she could jump higher towards Kurenai and the others. Deadly yellow eyes narrowed at the smirk thrown at him by the agile kunoichi.

"Finally," Sakura felt relieved once she had slapped on the last seal, resulting in the chakra barrier to brightly glow two times before it stopped blinking completely. Sakura got on top of the chakra orb and flipped over a charging Kimimaro, effectively dodging his attack. It felt like slow motion to the two as Kimimaro looked up at the airborne, upside down, assassin…

"Too slow," Was all he heard before he turned around and followed Sakura on her descent towards the forest floor.

The second Sakura's feet touched the ground she spun on her heel and landed in a crouching position before she lifted her right leg up in the air. As soon as Kimimaro landed right next to her, her leg with came down on his neck with rapid speed and incredible strength that sent him flat on the ground…inside a huge crater. Sakura let a feral smirk play on her lips while she tried to catch her breath but Kimimaro suddenly whipped his tail at Sakura, which gave her new bloody gashes along her abdomen and sent her flying…again…towards Sasuke and the other's chakra orb.

"Holy…crap…You know the whole 'throwing me' thing is starting to get old!!" Sakura cried out sarcastically as she placed herself onto a thick branch next to the orb.

"Sakura! Are you okay?!" Sasuke wanted more than anything to get out of this ball and help Sakura.

"Oh I'm fine! Just a little bit cut up and a little exhausted…nothing much…" Sasuke just sighed at her sarcastic remark.

"Crap…don't have a lot of chakra left…can't heal myself since I got to save it for fighting," Sakura winced and grimaced when she took out a small bone that had embedded itself into her hip.

"Aw…now that's just nasty," Sakura shot Naruto a glare for his useless comment.

Sakura let out a shaky curse when she felt the wounds on her body stinging. Sakura knew her body wouldn't be able to take these beatings for much longer.

The sight of Sakura in pain had sparked Sasuke's temper into overdrive and what pissed him off the most was the fact that he couldn't do anything to help her. Sasuke felt pain shoot through his head as his temper flared, Hinata noticed his twitching and she got worried so she called out to Sakura.

"S-Sakura-chan…S-Sasuke's not looking to good," Once Hinata's words had sunk into Sakura's head she whipped her head towards Sasuke and swore under her breath.

"Sasuke listen to me…try to control your anger, I don't want you getting yourself involved in all of this….so keep your emotions in check before you end up activating anything…troublesome," Sakura had whispered her last sentence just to be safe.

"Alright," Sasuke knew he couldn't do anything to help so he just sucked in a breath and calmed down…a little.

"Hey guys-SHIT!" Sakura exclaimed as she opened her legs just in time as Kimimaro appeared out of nowhere and slammed his bone-drill looking weapon down between Sakura's legs. Sakura quickly let out a shaky breath before she trapped the weapon between her legs and flipped it over along with Kimimaro. Sakura had also noticed that the drill like weapon was covering the whole of kimimaro's right arm.

"You pervert!" Sakura barked as she glared at kimimaro's smirk. Sakura immediately jumped onto a branch that was on the opposite direction of where Kimimaro stood. Sakura's eyes widened as a sudden wave of realization had hit her like a mad wife hitting her husband with a frying pan.

"Oh no…my 30 minutes is up," Sakura's head was spinning…she couldn't take on Kimimaro _and_ Kabuto…bloody hell! That's practically suicide!

Sakura's breathing was low as she put herself on high alert for anything or _anyone_ that was going to jump out of nowhere and beat her into the next world. Fear was now starting to get its claws into Sakura's skin once again but she shook it off knowing that it won't do her any good right now.

"Hm, the little kitten looks frightened," Kimimaro's deep blank voice drifted into Sakura's ears. Even though his face showed no emotion Sakura could hear the hint of amusement in his voice.

"Kitten my ass," Sakura's deep growl had amused Kimimaro. Sakura then jumped through the trees and made her way to Shikamaru and Sai, who were fighting a very monster like Juugo.

"Sakura! He's transformed...me and Sai are trying to bring him down but it just isn't working!" Sakura's heart skipped a beat when she saw the monster that was Juugo.

"Shika…Sai…I'm sorry for dragging you guys into this," Shikamaru and Sai were a bit startled by her words.

"NO! We chose to fight by your side…and we will until the end," Sakura felt proud of her 'brothers' and it had somehow kicked the determination back into her system.

"Okay, you two keep it up with Juugo since he's a tough opponent…I'll take on Kabuto and Kimimaro!" Sakura sucked in a breath and her emerald orbs flared with determination.

"But Sakura! That's two on one you can't possibly survive-"

"Shika! You will die without Sai's help when fighting against Juugo! I am the leader of this ANBU squad and I will not have anyone of you dying while under my command! Besides…I need both of you alive…" With those words Sakura made her way towards Kimimaro, who was about to attack Sasuke's chakra orb.

'And if anyone is needed to be sacrificed during this fight…it'll be me' Sakura's menacing glare found its way to Kimimaro before she sent him a chakra packed kick that sent him flying through numerous trees. The pink haired assassin let an exhausted smile play on her lips as she stared at her handy work.

The instant Sakura turned around…the smile on her face vanished and she coughed out a hand full of her own life source…her blood. Her face scrunched up as white hot pain surged though every inch of her body, though as she looked down there was no slice…no penetration of the skin but when she moved her rapidly blurring vision to the front she saw a menacing looking Kabuto holding up…his chakra scalpel.

-

The fierce warrior could see through blurry eyes that her friends were shouting and reaching for her…but she couldn't hear them…

-

"I sliced through most of the vital organs in your abdomen…you'll bleed internally and die…" Kabuto watched the girl in front of him fall to her knees as her skin turned pale.

-

"No…" Sakura's words were drowned by the wave of blood spilling out of her cold lips.

"Then all your little friends will be next," Kabuto laughed sadistically as he kicked the pink haired assassin so hard that she rolled closer to the panicked people inside the chakra orb. Bright emerald slowly losing their shine…slowly dulling into a dark lifeless forest green.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata tried in vein to break through the chakra orb so she could hold her shaking and friend in her arms.

Sakura fought her hardest to stay awake…but the numbing pain was too much to bear and the darkness calling out to her seemed to be more comfortable.

"Sakura!" Every inch of Sasuke's body was surging with hate and anger...he couldn't see straight due to the throbbing headache he was suffering. Sasuke closed his eyes while flashes of Sakura's smile ran through his mind…and it pushed him towards insanity.

"You…I will make you pay," Kabuto was about to wave off the threat but as soon as he looked towards Sasuke his eyes widened and he stumbled backwards in shock.

'No…no…this…can't be…happening' Sakura's eyes closed and her thoughts went blank right after she looked at Sasuke.

-

"Sasuke…your eyes," Naruto and Hinata couldn't help but gawk.

-

-

-

-

"The…Sharingan,"

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

HOLY CRAP!! Man I got rusty lol

I am very sorry for any grammatical and or spelling errors

Now please**…('-')R.E.V.I.E.W! ('-')**

**Lol when is my next update? Haha…it'll depend because I have my final exams coming up…ehe.**

Has anyone noticed that in the last 3 or 4 chapters all the endings have been either dramatic, a cliffhanger…or dramatic and a cliffhanger? Man I must be going through a phase…

Oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooo

**BLOOPERS!! WooHoo…if you don't want bloopers…then tough.**

**-**

'No…no…this…can't be…happening' Sakura's eyes closed after those thoughts drifted away.

"Sasuke…your eyes," Naruto and Hinata couldn't help but gawk.

-

-

-

-

"The…Byakugan-,"

"What, what, what!" Author was going red in the face.

"Kabuto!! We have done this scene five times already! I told you…It is S.H.A.R.I.N.G.A.N…not Byakugan!"

"What an insult…the uchiha brat having byakugan? Pfft" Neji scoffed as he glared at Sasuke.

"What was that hyuuga-bastard," Sasuke's temper boiled.

"Guys! Can't we just continue with the scene-"

"SHUT-UP Author!" Both prodigies retorted in unison.

"Okay shutting up now,"

-

The instant Sakura turned around…the smile on her face vanished and she coughed out a hand full of her own life source…her blood-

"AH! Damnit it hurts!"

"A-Ano Sakura-san…this scene is supposed to be _silent _and dramatic," Kabuto stood there looking very confused as the female in front of him curled and un-curled.

"H-Help! I-IT HURTS!!" Kabuto was now panicking as the young woman grabbed onto his arm almost helplessly.

"A-Author-san! This isn't in the script!" Kabuto knelt down with Sakura and tried to stay calm as she screamed.

"M-My leg…" Kabuto leaned in to hear Sakura's whispers…

"Is cramping up," Kabuto almost fell off of the thick branch they were on.

"Kabuto! Stretch out my leg! No not like that! C'mon! yeah now just push the toes-"

"What.The.Hell,"

"A-Author-san…um haha-It's her fault! She had cramps!"

**-**

Sakura clenched her teeth as soon as she saw Kimimaro disappear; she closed her eyes and listened-

"Uh…where are the actors?" Author looked around but saw nothing.

"Hehe…you naughty boy," Giggles could be heard from behind a huge tree.

Sakura then walked out with a smirking Kimimaro behind her…the author's jaw dropped.

"Holy…crap! Sakura you're supposed to like Sasuke!! And Kimimaro! Be emotionless!!"

"Oh…I thought we didn't start until after 5 minutes," Sakura mumbled quietly before she gave Kimimaro a wink.

"S-STOP THAT!"

"Stop what?"

"Ugh! Never mind! Just get into character…BOTH of you!"

-

**Haha sorry for the lame bloopers…this chapter was so serious that I couldn't make it funny!! Lol sorry again…**


	16. Chapter 16

**(-. - ) PLEASE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (-. - )**

**(-. - ) Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But the plot is all mine! **

**(-. - ) Okay guys…I'll update the story and you review deal? Deal!**

**(-. - ) Hey guys lol sorry for the very late update! Lol this time I don't really have an excuse but I've just been busy with my life lol**

**(-. - )** **THANK** **YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**(-. - ) Enjoy! (-. -)**

-

-

-

Chapter 16: Reinforcements…

-

-

-

Kabuto immediately narrowed his eyes at Sasuke before he stepped over the unconscious ANBU female. Sasuke backed up a little, still growling, as Kabuto performed a blur of hand signs.

"Orochimaru-sama will be _very_ happy when I deliver you to him," Sasuke could feel the fear clawing at him, trying to make its way into his skin. Kabuto smirked as he could feel the chakra orb weakening.

"Almost done-"

**BOOM! CRASH!**

"What the hell?" Kabuto had shifted his eyes to the forest floor where he could see three groups of ant like things running towards Juugo. But when Kabuto realized that they weren't ants…but ANBU soldiers he cursed and disappeared into the thick forest.

"Now they come?!" Sasuke hissed as he glared at the people on the forest floor.

"I don't care whether these bastards get away! FIND MY APRENTICE NOW!" Tsunade's tiny figure could be seen in the distance as she ran towards the clearing with inhuman speed, not caring when Kimimaro carried his fallen teammates away to safety. Once Tsunade stopped in the middle of the clearing she closed her eyes and tried to focus on the almost non-existent chakra of her precious apprentice.

"Team 1! Take Sai and Shikamaru to the van NOW! Get them medical attention immediately! Team 2! Get the ink birds down from the air and get them ready for me to release the chakra orbs! Team 3! Fix this area and destroy any evidence of a fight!" Tsunade barked her orders out while she pumped chakra into her legs and ran up the trunk of a gigantic tree. The same tree where Sakura lay…dying.

"Sakura-" Tsunade's voice left her when she saw her apprentice, her daughter, lying on a thick branch…unmoving and deathly pale. Tsunade's mind was racing and a few tears cascaded down her cheeks as memories of her brother and lover raced through her mind.

"No! I am not putting you on _that_ list Sakura!" Tsunade bit her lip in anger and she raced to Sakura's side, immediately slicing her tank top open with a dagger leaving her in just a bra. Tsunade closed her eyes for a moment in order to get herself together.

"Letting you go is not an option," With those mumbled words Tsunade lit her hands with pale green chakra and ran them over Sakura's body. Once she was finished assessing Sakura's condition her eyes shot open in horror.

"Numerous cuts and bruises all over her body, five large gashes that are still bleeding heavily and three vital organs that have been severely torn up and are suffering from massive internal bleeding…" Tsunade spoke to herself as she took out a pouch full of small red orbs. She then grabbed four and forced them down Sakura's throat.

"Please help her! Don't let her die!" Tsunade looked up and saw Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto being pulled to the ground by the ANBU members. Hazel eyes widened when she noticed the sharingan.

"No…have to stay focused," Tsunade started to immediately heal the vital organs but its going to take more than just her chakra, so she did what she could in order to stabilize Sakura for a while so she could treat her properly. Once the bleeding stopped and the orbs started to kick in, it gave Tsunade a little bit more hope.

"Those pills should help her body produce the amount of blood she needs in order for her to stay alive," Once Tsunade had roughly healed the organs she grabbed Sakura and jumped down to the ground.

Tsunade's landing alerted everyone and their faces fell when they noticed Sakura, almost as white as a sheet, in the arms of their leader. Tsunade walked over to the chakra orbs and made a few hand seals with her right hand before she touched all three orbs, releasing everyone. They all ran towards Sakura but Tsunade held out her hand.

"Not now…she's in a critical condition…follow my ANBU squads and get into their vans…were going to headquarters…" With those quiet words Tsunade ran towards the cars.

Once everyone was inside their vehicles they drove off, following Tsunade's van. Sai and Shikamaru sat on both sides of Tsunade, worrying over their half dead teammate…and sister.

All four vans drove towards an almost abandoned part of town…there were rundown buildings everywhere and the roads were empty. They drove down into an abandoned parking lot. After a few minutes an ANBU captain had stepped off of one of the vans and walked towards the middle. Once there he made a few hand signs and a path opened…leading further into the ground.

The vans drove further and further into the dark tunnels before they drove into what seemed to be a small under ground village. It was amazing. All the walls and the ceiling were tiled with a strong titanium metal; everything also seemed to be highly sophisticated and tidy. Dozens of ANBU walked freely in the area.

"Alright Squad 1 and 3 you are dismissed. Squad 2 take the civilians into the comfortable waiting centre…I have to take care of Sakura," After giving out her orders Tsunade turned on her heel and headed towards a big hospital-like building with Sai and Shikamaru on her trail.

"I need two of my best doctors with the best chakra control NOW! I will not have my student die in my arms! NOW GET MOVING!" Tsunade kicked the doors open so hard that they flew off the hinges and almost hit two male nurses that were just chatting innocently. Tsunade sprinted towards a room at the end of the hallway and placed Sakura on a flat bed.

"Sai! Shikamaru! Go wait in the waiting centre while I help Sakura…and don't come back until I say so," Tsunade quickly swallowed 3 soldier pills before she ordered the two doctors to start healing all of Sakura's minor wounds.

…

After 40 minutes into the healing, Sakura's organs started to bleed out again and Tsunade was running out chakra. Tsunade barked out a few nasty curses before she placed her glowing hands on top of Sakura's abdomen once again. Sakura's organs were so torn up that she almost needed brand new ones. Sweat dripped from Tsunade's forehead and her brows creased in frustration when Sakura's organs wouldn't heal properly.

"Tsunade-sama! Sakura-sama's pulse is dropping at an alarming rate!" One of the doctors quickly placed their glowing hands just above of Sakura's heart and tried to stabilize it. Tsunade fought back the angry tears that threatened to fall.

"No…come on baby doll…fight…fight for me" Tsunade's skin slowly started to crawl with fear as Sakura coughed out large amount of blood.

After another grueling 15 minutes Tsunade's vision was blurry and she fought to stay up right as her chakra was becoming dangerously low. Sakura still wasn't responding to anything and the other two doctors were having serious problems with stabilizing her heart.

"No…no…Sakura…wake up babe," Tsunade's voice had gone hoarse and weak. Pain shot through Tsunade's body when her hands stopped glowing. She finally let the tears fall. The blonde ANBU leader let her head fall gently onto Sakura's abdomen while she cried for being so helpless.

"Tsunade-sama…it's been almost an hour and your chakra reserves are practically empty, ours as well…"

"Don't you think I'm fucking aware of that?! Just get out" Tsunade glared at the retreating doctors but she knew that they all did try their best. Tsunade stroked Sakura's hair while she listened to her pulse drop…then completely die out. The busty woman's eyes instantly dulled and it was as if the life just flew right out of her. She bent down and kissed Sakura's forehead before she walked away.

Before Tsunade could leave, she felt a cold hand gripped her own. At that moment the heart monitor started beeping ever so slightly. With a slight jump Tsunade whipped around towards Sakura with tears speeding down her cheeks. Tsunade watched with great relief and shock as her apprentice struggled to open her eyes.

"Thanks…shishou…ugh-b-but I'll take it from here-ugh…" With a few gasps of breath Sakura closed her eyes and muttered something that brought horror to Tsunade's eyes.

"I-Infuin: K-Kai!" As soon as those words were out a small diamond on Sakura's exposed hip started to glow a dark purple-black, before it spread and took the shape of an unusual pattern.

"Shadow seal: release…no! Sakura! Don't-" Tsunade's words were cut of by Sakura's hoarse voice.

"Souzou: Saisei!" Tsunade watched as Sakura's patchy skin smoothed as it healed, her color coming back, her heart started beating properly once again and lastly…Tsunade could already tell that her organs were healing up quite nicely. After a few more seconds Sakura sat up slowly and gave Tsunade a weak arrogant grin.

"Creation Rebirth," Tsunade closed her eyes as she whispered the name of the dreaded, yet life saving technique.

"Nice try old lady but…I know my own body better than you do!" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows a little when Tsunade brushed it off and tackled her into a hug. Sakura winced as Tsunade crushed her with her strength…but two can play at that game. After a while Tsunade pulled away and looked Sakura dead in the eyes.

"So kiddo…you all better? AND I have told you many times before _never_ to use that jutsu!" Sakura shifted her eyes to the wall to her right. She knew what the consequences were…but she didn't want to die…not yet.

"Sakura…please don't ever do something like this again…I don't think my heart can take losing another one of my precious people. That moment…when I saw you just lying there limp and lifeless…it reminded me so much of how I failed to save Nawaki and Dan," Sakura's eyes filled with sadness as she watched Tsunade tremble a little at the memory.

"Yeah…I know and yes I'm actually better than I was before the fight," Tsunade smiled and hugged Sakura one more time. Sakura made a move to hug back but Tsunade instantly lifted her up by the garter of her pants and smirked. Sakura's eyes were confused at first but the she realized what was happening…

"Oh no," Tsunade's smirk turned into a full out grin.

"Oh yes…this is payback for the hell you made me go through today!" Sakura was hanging from Tsunade's iron grip and her tank top had been ripped in half. Tsunade would have some mercy right? Right?! Wrong.

"Oh shi-" With that…Tsunade threw Sakura through the walls and right out of the building…all you could see was a pink spot flying across the ANBU village. Sakura's eyes grew wide, while she was airborne, since she was about to land right into the waiting centre.

"Woops…I'm gonna have to pay for that…and I hope she has a safe landing," Tsunade shrugged it off and walked away with a huge smile on her face.

…

…

…

"Is S-Sakura-chan going to be alright?!"

"Where's Sakura?!"

"Is Sakura going to be okay?!" Sai and Shikamaru couldn't answer everyone's questions at once.

"SHUT UP!" Shikamaru was so angry that he couldn't stand all the noise anymore.

"I know you're all worried about her but…Damnit so are we!" Sai just looked away while Shikamaru vented out his anger.

"I know that we've been waiting for a long time for her results but they're in there saving her life! W-We wouldn't know what we'd do if she died…me and Sai…weren't strong enough to save her," Shikamaru fell back onto the couch he and Sai sat on before he buried his head in his arms. Sai just lightly glared at everyone in the room before he too sat down.

Ino and Kiba sat on a couch while everyone else stood around in the room. Neji and Tenten Stood to one side of the room while Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Kurenai paced around on the other side. Sasuke's sharingan had faded away but his anger for Kabuto still boiled. Hinata was near fainting just thinking about Sakura's condition. Naruto and Kurenai on the other hand were near to tearing their hair out due to frustration.

"Ah! I can't take it anymore-" Sasuke's outburst was cut off as something came crashing through the ceiling, resulting in the room being filled with a cloud of dirt and flying debris.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto screamed out as the others got up and switched to defense mode.

"Damn that old granny! I mean…who throws a recently half dead person sky high?!" Everyone's ears perked at the familiar voice. Once the dirt had cleared a roughed up looking Sakura appeared and…was almost having an asthma attack due to the dirt cloud. Once she felt better she looked up and was instantly tackled to the ground by Shikamaru.

"Damnit Sakura! Why do you have to be so troublesome?" Sakura's eyes softened and she grinned before she returned Shikamaru's bear hug.

"Uh…Shika…can you lend me your shirt since you have a fishnet tank underneath?" Sakura blushed due to embarrassment when Shikamaru looked down and noticed her torn clothing. He just sighed and gave her his shirt. Sakura stood up and walked over to Sai, who in turn just patted her on the head.

"Please be more careful next time ugly…I mean if you were gone…who would I insult?" Sakura rolled her eyes and opened her arms, inviting Sai into a hug. A few minutes passed before Sai hugged her like his life depended on it.

"I mean it ugly…be more careful," Sakura just hugged him back and chuckled softly. Once she let go she walked over to Hinata, Naruto and Kurenai. The three immediately took turns in hugging her.

"S-Sakura-chan! I-I was so s-scared! I-I'm so glad y-you're o-okay,"

"Yeah! Sakura-chan! You totally kicked ass though!"

"Sakura…you, Sai and Shikamaru are all so very amazing…all this almost feels like a dream,"

"Thank you Hinata, Naruto and Kurenai for your concern…but no need to worry I'm all better!" Sakura laughed with her friends until someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sakura…me and Kiba just wanted to apologize for the way we've been treating you at school. We know that there is no excuse for what we have done but you saved our lives back there…and we really are grateful," Sakura stared at Ino and Kiba before she laughed and accepted their apology.

"You guys must all be so tired after that ordeal…which of you wishes to go home?" Sakura's voice drifted through the room before four hands shyly went up. Sakura notice that it was Neji, Tenten, Ino and Kiba's hands that had gone up.

"Very well an ANBU team will escort you to your homes," As soon as Sakura spoke those words four ANBU member came in and took the four away…leaving only Hinata, Naruto, Kurenai and Sasuke.

"Shika, Sai…could you guys take them to the Dango shop nearby? I'll catch up with you," Sai and Shikamaru just nodded before they led Hinata, Naruto and Kurenai outside. Sakura turned around only to see Sasuke standing in the corner with his head down.

"Sasuke…I need to tell you something important…I'm aware of the fact that Kabuto saw your sharingan. I believe that you're in grave danger-" Sakura was cut of by the feel of Sasuke crushing his lips against her own. It was so fast that Sakura didn't have time to blink. Before she could ask what that was for Sasuke was already heading for the door. He stopped for a moment.

"Don't ever scare me like that again…we'll talk about that bastard later. C'mon I'm hungry," And with those words Sasuke was out the door leaving Sakura with mixed feelings of confusion, anger and a slight blush.

"Damn that demanding bastard…how dare he!" Sakura's eyebrows twitched while she let out an irritated smirk. She then followed after the brooding teenager.

……………..

……………..

By the time Sakura joined the others, who were eating sweets; she sat down and noticed their looks of awe at the training facility just across the Dango bar. Even though the whole underground headquarters looked modern and sophisticated there was still a fair amount of shops and buildings that were designed like they were when ninjas were roaming Konoha freely.

"S-Sakura-chan…w-why are there children as young as 12 training over there?" Sakura's face hardened and she just stared at the ceiling, looking for the right words to answer Hinata's question. Hinata looked slightly horrified at the youngsters who were being taught how to slit a person's throat.

"Those children have nowhere else to go…they too have survived horrifying tragedies that have claimed their whole life which have pushed them to the point of breaking. These children are sort of like me and Sai…but some of them are from ANBU families, like Shikamaru here. Anyway the point is that these children have chosen their paths and choose to be here…they know what they're getting into," Sakura took a sip of her newly arrived tea and watched her friend's faces fall at the sad truth.

"So you mean…all of those children are being trained to become-" Sakura cut Naruto's words short with a dark chuckle.

-

-

-

"Yes…this is the place where the ultimate assassin is made,"

-

-

-

-

**Hey there everybody! Sorry for the short chapter Haha**

**But yeah some of you have been waiting for this and I'm sorry to keep you all waiting!!**

I'll try to update more!

Please excuse any grammatical and or spelling errors!!

PLEASE **R.E.V.I.E.W!!**

**I love reading you reviews!! They make me motivated to write!!**

Oh…and I hope you all liked that little SASUxSAKU moment…I'm not very good at romance…sorry


	17. Chapter 17

**(-. - ) PLEASE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (-. - )**

**(-. - ) Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But the plot is all mine! **

**(-. - ) Okay guys…I'll update the story and you review deal? Deal!**

**(-. - ) Hey guys! Lol yes I have updated!! OMB! Haha anyway I'm turning 16 on the 17****th**** of February YAY!! Lol please leave a review!! Haha as a birthday present (.) oh and I just noticed that I had anonymous reviews disabled so…I enabled it Haha so I welcome anonymous reviews…! This is also kind of a filler chapter Haha…**

**(-. - )** **THANK** **YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**(-. - ) Enjoy! (-. -)**

-

-

-

Chapter 17: Self Defense…

-

-

-

"Ne! Sakura-chan! Do you think you could give us a little tour around the training facility?" Sakura looked back and stared at Naruto for a good hard minute. Naruto started to feel uneasy under her gaze and Sakura noticed this so she diverted her eyes towards the academy.

"I can…but the question is…can you handle it?" Sakura stopped in the middle of the earthy path before she turned around and observed everyone's reactions.

"What exactly happens in there Sakura?" Sakura shifted her gaze onto Kurenai before giving her an uneasy look. Sakura then took out a deadly looking dagger from her boot and held it up for the others to see.

"Let's just say that **this** will be the weakest thing you will see in there. The rest are sharper, scarier, bigger and most of all…_**deadlier**_," All four civilians cringed a little when Sakura threw the dagger easily with a flick of her wrist. When Sakura didn't hear it land she looked around and her eyes landed on two very sheepish looking men.

"Sakura watch where you're throwing these things!" Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled when Izumo and Kotetsu came walking up to their little group, with the stray dagger in Izumo's hand.

"Okay guys these two are Kotetsu and Izumo, they are both teachers at the ANBU academy and are also Tsunade-shishou's _lackeys_," Sakura got a glare from the two men when they heard the word lackey. But they couldn't deny the fact that…it was the sad truth.

"Anyway we're here to take Sai and Shikamaru to the briefing room…they both have another mission tomorrow," Both men got two irritated sighs in response.

"Geez…and to think its Saturday tomorrow…what a drag," With that comment both teenagers made their way to the briefing room. Kotetsu turned to Sakura before they left.

"Ne Sakura-chan, you have to see Tsunade later once you're done with your…little group," Kotetsu eyed the civilians before he disappeared around a corner. Sakura then turned to her friends and gave them a calculating look.

"Okay guys we're going to the academy now but please be aware that these kids are **very** different from the ones you're used to. They have all been hardened by their pasts and do not get along with outsiders," Once Sakura got a nod from everyone she lead the way to the entrance of the academy.

As soon as they walked through the gates they were met by a small little boy with long magenta colored hair that was tied into a low messy ponytail with strands of hair falling around his face. His eyes were big and sharp, and were a beautiful shade of gold. Both Kurenai and Hinata sighed at how adorable the boy was. He only looked like he was around the age of 8.

"Sakura-nee, who are these…creatures? They do not dress like us…nor do they have the aura of a fighter," Sakura laughed sheepishly when everyone froze at the choice of words the innocent looking boy spout out. Sakura then gave the boy a soft pat on the head before she turned towards her friends.

"Uh…guys…this little guy here is Fujiwara Shin, he is 8 years old and thinks of me as his older sister," Shin smirked before he hugged Sakura…enjoying the fact that Sasuke's fists were twitching in irritation. Hinata and Kurenai had to resist the urge to squeeze the living daylights out of him…while Naruto walked up to him and glared. Sakura noticed this and her eye brows furrowed.

"Naruto don't-" too late.

"Hey you punk…why the hell are you referring to us as _creatures_? You said it as if it were something gross! You and I are the same! We are all humans!" Naruto made a move to grab the kid's collar but shin only smirked before he pulled Naruto down. But before Naruto could fall flat on his face Shin twisted his arm around pushed on Naruto with all his weight, resulting with Naruto having his twisted arm pressed against his back. Yes it was unbelievably painful.

"Well, it seems that you…_people_ are quite easy to provoke. Oh and another thing, I would greatly appreciate it if you _never_ put me or Sakura-nee into the same category as you…overly pathetic morons. I do not think you are even worthy of _**my**_**- **shoots a superior glance at Sasuke- Sakura-nee's attention," Sakura sighed in annoyance before she grabbed Shin gently by the arm.

"Shin isn't it time for your stamina training?" Sakura smirked in amusement when the little boy's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh! Thank you Sakura-nee I almost forgot! See you later!" With that the boy ran into the academy.

"Wow that young child has an impressive vocabulary for his age," Sakura laughed at Kurenai's words while helping Naruto up.

"Yes well that boy is a genius…but he has suffered in more ways than a normal eight year old. Ways that an eight year old should _never_ have to go through. Plus…I told you they are not your average children," Sakura stared after the little boy before she continued to lead her friends into the ANBU training facility.

"Ne, S-Sakura-c-chan what e-exactly happened to S-Shin-chan?" Sakura bent her neck slightly to look back at Hinata before facing the front again.

"Shin's father…gave his life for his comrade. A brave and honorable act if you ask me. But the one who suffered from the consequences was his son. Shin was not welcome here in ANBU because he was only 5 years old…his father was the last of his family. No one was willing to take him in and the required ages for an ANBU student is 7 and up. You see, if you are a student you immediately get a small room in the dorms. For 2 straight years the boy fended for himself…lived on his own without Konoha's council knowing. He suffered all alone for 2 years…he was only 7 for heaven's sake. By the time he came back he had changed…the innocence disappeared from his eyes, replaced by an emotionless wall to keep his thoughts from being read. I felt the need to be there for him so I started being his private mentor whenever I had time," Sakura noticed that her friends had stopped walking so she turned to see what happened.

"If…only I was older and had more time I would have taken Shin in…but I was only 15 and I was busy being trained by Tsunade. Heck…I'd like to take in most of the cute little students here," Sakura chuckled bitterly at the memory and her regret.

"Y-You're joking right S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata's voice came out in shaky breaths and she looked like she wanted to cry for Shin. Sakura just sighed and walked back to the group.

"No Hinata. I'm afraid that's the truth…here in ANBU we aren't happy-go lucky at all. The ANBU is a serious organization that has the sole purpose to protect Konoha and the lives within it. No matter what we look like on the outside or what age we are…we are all assassins, Killers. We do the dirty work that Konoha's normal forces cannot. And the perfect requirement for an assassin is a broken person. Not being able to care whose father we kill, whose mother we slaughter…whose children we murder. Those are all weaknesses and ANBU are **not** allowed such feelings," Sakura stared at her friends with an even gaze, her face was hard and showed no emotions…never faltering in any of her sentences.

"That's horrible! Why do you all accept the orders then? Children should not be taught how to slaughter one another! Being heartless can't possibly be a good thing for Konoha could it?" Kurenai's words were harsh and she looked at Sakura with a slight glare. Sakura then gave Kurenai a frightening glare of her own.

"Yeah? Well I wouldn't really expect someone like you to understand at all. First of all we have no choice but to be taught how to 'slaughter'! Do you have any **idea** how many countries **pretend** to be allies with Konoha, waiting to strike when we are at our weakest?! Did you even know that Sand once tried to strike up a war but failed because **we** the ANBU, **children** and adults ranging from different ages, were right up the front lines fighting with all we had! We pushed ourselves _**way**_ past our limits to defend people…who are willing to talk about us like **crap** once we reveal ourselves?! You have **no** idea…no…you have **no right** to say such things...so what if it is sickening to train children on how to kill. If we weren't here you wouldn't be either! ANBU…is the only way **we** know how to live…and you have no idea what your first kill feels like…the regret…the guilt…can almost drive you towards insanity. And that is why we must train our emotions and become heartless," Sakura's voice lowered in volume once she finished her reply. Sakura's eyes showed so many emotions at once but they became blank in a second.

"B-But I thought Sand were our loyal allies…" Kurenai's eyes widened at the information and she watched Sakura take in deep breaths before calming down and continuing with the tour. Kurenai let out a sigh…she knew she stepped over the line with her words.

"They are now…but I was only 14 when we fought them off…and we soon found out that they had been tricked by Orochimaru…and we have forgiven them…But we, the children, suffered from the guilt and regret that flooded our minds when we noticed how…the thrill of killing someone had become…enjoyable. Plus that was never mentioned to civilians because they wouldn't be able to cope with the fact that Sand tried to destroy us," Sakura clutched her head with one hand as she remembered the horrible

"Then why do it Sakura?" Sasuke's voice was soft but Sakura could feel how serious the question was. She stopped and turned around to face Sasuke with a look so heart breaking that Sasuke felt a pang of guilt.

"Because Sasuke…someone needs to keep all you guys safe when you sleep at night. Konoha needs people to sacrifice themselves for the sake of the country…Konoha was our ancestors home. They gave their lives to protect it no matter what and that is why it still stands to this day. The ANBU is all that is left of our shinobi ancestors and just like them…we will give up our lives in an instant…too keep you all safe," Sakura's gaze fell on the dark haired teenager when she felt his hand softly pat her head. After a few seconds she came back to her senses and pushed Sasuke's offending hand away.

"…And for those reasons…ANBU should not attach themselves with…_unnecessary_ _feelings _with civilians," Sasuke's whole body froze the instant those words sunk in. He wanted to shout at her asking why. He wanted to tell her off but he knew better and settled with clenching his fists tightly and narrowing his eyes at her. Sakura noticed this and she smirked slightly.

"But that won't stop me," Sasuke understood Sakura's words and he couldn't help but look away in order to hide the smile that was threatening to creep up.

"Then why can other ANBU get married and have friends?" Sakura shifted her gaze at Naruto and she gave him a soft smile. Naruto looked so innocent at times that you couldn't help but smile.

"Well that's because ANBU can only marry other ANBU and haven't you noticed that the friends that I have known for my whole life are ANBU as well? Like Shikamaru and Sai. This is because we know that any of us can die this afternoon, the next day or heck even next month! We are prepared for it…even if we wish for it to never happen," Sakura closed her eyes and rubbed the back of neck in slight annoyance.

"Then why…d-did you c-choose to s-s-stick with us S-Sakura-chan?" Sakura's jade orbs shot open and looked at Hinata with confused eyes.

"I-I…don't know but now that I have made such an attachment…and since I have gotten you guys into this whole mess…I'm gonna have to work ten times as hard to protect you guys and keep my ass alive ne Hinata-chan?" Sakura gave Hinata a wide smirk before she let out a chuckle. Somehow this made her friends sigh in relief.

"T-there's the S-Sakura-chan I know," Hinata smiled gently at her friend and was really glad that she wasn't so serious anymore.

………………

………………

"Anyway here we are! The main training hall," Sakura stepped aside so her friends could get a good look. Their eyes widened in shock at it all.

The room was as huge as a football field and weapons of all kinds lined the walls. Children, ages from 7 to 18 fought each other with brutality and fierce determination. A good lot of them were bleeding but they didn't seem to mind, this disturbed Hinata greatly. The interior of the hall seemed quite roughed up. A few dried and fresh blood stains here and there; marks from different weapons covered most of the left wall and at the end of the hall were tall wide wooden dummies. There was also an observation deck on both sides of the hall and a few instructors seemed to be watching the whole ordeal.

"This…is where I spent most of my childhood days," Sakura laughed at the memory…while the others stared at her like she had two heads. That wasn't something you tend to hear often…while staring at a bunch of kids brutally hurting each other.

"Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama wishes to speak with you," Sakura noticed the ANBU member standing to her right before she nodded and turned to her friends.

"Okay guys I have to go somewhere quickly…why don't you just hang out here until I get back? Oh! And look for Kakashi…I heard he came back from that school trip early due to what happened…don't worry he should be in here," With those words Sakura left the academy grounds. Hinata, Naruto, Kurenai and Sasuke gulped when all the students stopped and stared them down with hard gazes.

"…Oh joy,"

…………………..

…………………..

"Shishou…I'm here," Tsunade looked up from her desk to come face to face with her apprentice. Sakura smiled slightly when Tsunade jumped a little.

"Oh Sakura, good come here," Tsunade stood from her desk and led Sakura to the dusty bookcase on the left side of her office. Sakura only gave her mentor a weird look as she took out a new scroll.

"These are some basic, and I mean **very** basic, self defense moves," Sakura was now utterly confused when Tsunade slapped the scroll into her hands.

"What…these stances and moves are nowhere near ANBU standard…why give me this Shishou?" Sakura looked expectantly at Tsunade and she didn't like the distant look her mentor had. Tsunade sighed and looked outside the window of her office.

"Sakura…an ANBU member who was patrolling the area where you fought Kabuto…he found out that some of Orochimaru's goons came back to the sight. He caught some of the things they were saying and…he thinks that they were looking for…your friends," Sakura's heart stopped and her face contorted in anger. She gripped the scroll tightly and narrowed her eyes at Tsunade.

"Why? Why are they not looking for me…or the ANBU? Wasn't Orochimaru's goal supposed to be to take Konoha as his own?" Tsunade bit her lip and sat back down behind her desk…this is exactly why she didn't want any civilians involved.

"Sakura…do you remember the fact that Orochimaru used to be in ANBU?" Sakura nodded her head slowly, trying to figure out what Tsunade was trying to tell her.

"Well he has long desired to posses the…Sharingan. The reason why the ANBU are hunting him is because he tried to take Uchiha Itachi's eyes once…and he ran away right after that. We always came to the conclusion that Orochimaru wanted to take over Konoha and start another great war…" Sakura was now very confused. Was Tsunade trying to tell her that Orochimaru wasn't planning on taking over Konoha?

"Then what is the problem?" Tsunade's sharp hazel eyes darted to Sakura's figure and she stood up once again.

"Well I didn't want to tell you yet but I recently got a message from one of the ANBU captains that are investigating him and…the letter says that they found Orochimaru's hideout and before they could leave they came across Kabuto. Kabuto told them that Orochimaru will be happy that he has finally **found** the right _**vessel**_…the letter stops there…I'm afraid they didn't make it," Tsunade watched carefully as Sakura's features flickered from understanding to anger.

"That means…he's after Sasuke right?" Sakura grit her teeth in anger as she put the puzzle together. Tsunade placed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder before she looked at Sakura with an even gaze.

"That seems to be part of it but we still have to investigate further in order to be sure…but now that Orochimaru found my ANBU squad…he'll probably move to another hideout. So were kind of back to square 1," Sakura gripped the scroll in her hands tighter before she spoke.

"Tsunade-shishou…I am willing to teach them how to defend themselves…but I have one request," Tsunade noticed Sakura's rigid body and how her eyes seemed to flare in determination.

"I will **NOT** have them become apart of ANBU and they will not go through the experience of killing others," Tsunade smirked at her apprentice's request before she gave Sakura a pat on the head.

"You got it kiddo…but this is for their own safety and you will have to **show** them how dangerous it can get out there…if you know what I'm talking about," Sakura realized what Tsunade meant and she let out a frustrated groan.

"By the way…you're still going back to school on Monday…and no more chakra unless lives are on the line…yes that mean back to healing creams and guns," With that Sakura gave an even louder and more irritated groan.

"Damnit…that's just _fantastic_," With that Sakura left a wickedly smirking Tsunade.

………………..

**Main training hall…**

………………..

Sakura noticed that all the students have already left and she was easily able to spot her friends talking with Kakashi. She walked up to them and noticed that Kurenai was fully interrogating the silver haired assassin. Once Kakashi noticed Sakura he sighed in relief before shoving her in front of him.

"Well look who's here!" Sakura could only snicker at her sensei. Kakashi then remembered what Tsunade had informed him on earlier. The silver haired man turned Sakura to face him before he gave her a gentle pat on the head.

"You're a pretty skilled assassin…being able to do what you did…I should list you onto my personal ANBU squad," Sakura rolled her eyes playfully before she pushed away Kakashi's hand.

"Haha…I'm sorry but I think I'll refuse," Kakashi just nodded before he took out one of his favorite books and walked out of the training hall. He stopped for a moment and turned half way towards the pink haired assassin.

"Well…the offer still stands…just in case you change your mind," Sakura nodded before she stood in front of her friends.

"Okay guys…I was ordered to teach you how to defend yourselves against the enemy because you never know who or when they will attack," The others couldn't help but feel mixed emotion about this whole idea. Kurenai bit her lip before she raised her hand.

"Yes Kurenai-sensei?"

"Sakura…I don't think I'm fit to do this…is it alright if I go home…I'm quite exhausted," Sakura gave her teacher a small understanding smile before she called on another ANBU member. When one finally came Kurenai couldn't help but ogle the guy.

"Okay sensei…this is Sarutobi Asuma, he'll escort you home," Kurenai could only nod before following the handsome man out of the academy. Sakura noticed this and she snickered a little behind her hand.

"Alright guys…this will be nothing like our training so no worries…but we will need to work a lot on your reflexes and such…so expect this to be a very new experience," Sakura smirked as she noticed that Hinata was shaking a little, Sasuke looked uncertain and Naruto looked quite…fired up?

"We won't be training here though because the ANBU members are starting to become weary of you guys so we'll go back to my house tonight and then…we'll start our training," Sakura was determined to help her friends in protecting themselves because…she wouldn't know what she would do if she lost them.

"How long will each session be? And what are we going to learn?" Sakura looked over to Sasuke and gave him a mischievous smile.

"Each session will be four hours long, the warm ups will consist of 100 sit ups, 20 laps, 50 squats…and I'll tell you more once we get there. Also…you guys are quite lucky that you only have to do easy stuff," Sakura pouted at the fact and felt a little jealous since ANBU training was nowhere near as easy as this. Sakura was a little amused at the horrified faces her friends were making.

-

-

-

-

"Oh boy…"

-

-

-

Hey guys!!

Well here is chapter 17! I hope you all enjoyed it Haha. This story is half way done! Woo! Well a tiny bit more than half way. Oh my updates might not get any faster hah…because School just started…but I actually think they might get faster because school is so boring that I won't have a choice but to plot the next chapters hah!

Anyway I would like to apologize for any spelling/ grammatical errors. A picture was supposed to be up on my deviant account with Sakura as a nerd and assassin….but I haven't finished it yet lol…sorry. To those who read All boys Konoha high! I'll try to update its just that I'm having trouble plotting out the next chapter.

Booyah! Going to be 16!!! My gosh! Oh no…I'm getting older! Hehe anyway please review!!! LEAVE A **REVIEW** AS A **BIRTHDAY** PRESENT!!!

**Yes…I'm using the birthday card on all of you guys…=**D Oh and big thanks to daniRawrz for a funny idea...well funny for me haha


	18. Chapter 18

**(-. - ) PLEASE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (-. - )**

**(-. - ) Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But the plot is all mine! **

**(-. - ) Okay guys…I'll update the story and you review deal? Deal!**

**(-. - ) Hey guys! Well yeah haha please review! Cuz to be honest I only update according to how many reviews I get lol so if you review I'll be updating faster. I'm serious.**

**(-. - )** **THANK** **YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**(-. - ) Enjoy! (-. -)**

-

-

-

Chapter 18: Training…

-

-

-

It was Saturday morning and Sakura Haruno was already up and about getting her humungous backyard ready for today's events. The busy teenager had set up numerous thick wooden stumps on the left, medical corner to the far right and even more dangerous equipment right in the middle of the yard. Once everything was set up Sakura ran to her bedroom in order to change into a forest green tank top and her usual loose training shorts. She also made sure to wrap her hands and wrists in bandages so she doesn't damage too much of her skin.

'KNOCK KNOCK!'

"Sakura! Your friends are here!" Sakura thanked her shishou quickly before running up to the door and smiling at her new 'students'. Sakura knew that Shikamaru and Sai were on a mission with Kakashi today and Tsunade was going to the ANBU headquarters soon so she had the house to herself and her friends for the rest of the day.

"Hey guys! You can go straight to the backyard and put your stuff in the medical corner, we'll also have another 'student' with us today," Sakura chuckled when she noticed their shocked looks. Both Sasuke and Naruto were wearing black tank tops, well Naruto's was orange, and basketball shorts. Hinata on the other hand was wearing a loose grey t-shirt and black cycling shorts.

"Hehe…I promised Shin that I would train with him today…" Sakura sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck before she looked past her friends and noticed a magenta colored blob bouncing towards her house.

"Aw man! Not that little shi-"

"It would be best if you watched your language around such an honorable woman like Sakura-nee," Naruto jumped in surprise before he ran behind Sakura, looking for protection. Shin stood there and smirked before his cold eyes suddenly lit up and he lunged at Sakura with his arms wide open. Sakura giggled and caught him before she kissed his cheek and settled him down on the ground. Sasuke frowned in disagreement but smirked when he remembered that the kid's gone through a lot and Sakura was probably his only source of comfort.

"Hey Shin, why don't you lead the others to the backyard, I'll come as soon as I finish talking to Tsunade," Sakura smiled softly at the boy when he nodded and silently lead her friend's to the back. Sakura then sighed as she hooked her crescent blades on her hips before walking over to Tsunade who was drinking her coffee in the kitchen.

"Tsunade-shishou…I need some more bruise cream, antiseptics, bandages and muscle relief cream," Tsunade just kept on drinking her coffee while reading over an ANBU mission report while she threw the medical items to Sakura. Sakura immediately thanked her shishou but was stopped by her mentor's soft voice.

"Sakura if you're going to train with Shin today then I suggest that you use chakra to heal his severe injuries and use the creams for his minor injuries okay?" Sakura nodded before she made her way to her friends.

"Alright guys! You see those cones over there? To the far right? Yeah well you will run 20 laps around them! When you're done come back here and do 50 squats after those, 100 pushups! THAT'S ONLY A WARM UP SO PACE YOURSELVES!" Hinata and Naruto both stared at how wide the cones were parted from each other. Sasuke wore a blank face but he too couldn't help but gulp at how hard this was gonna be.

"But Sakura-chan! That 'running' area is almost as wide as a mini field!" Naruto pouted when she ignored him and turned to Shin.

"Shin I don't want you to go with them, I'm going to give you different warm ups," Sakura noticed the determination in the boy's golden eyes and she smirked.

"Haha! You little punk she thinks **our** warm ups are too hard for you so she's gonna give you stupid little easy ass shit-"

"200 laps around my whole backyard, 500 one-armed push ups with me on your back, 1000 sit-ups, and lastly 300 punches and 300 kicks aimed at one of those gigantic stumps of wood!" Shin grinned at Sakura. Naruto and Hinata felt like they were gonna faint while Sasuke suppresses the look of utter horror that crept up on his features.

"Aw Sakura-nee! Why are you always going easy on me? You know I can handle tougher!" Sakura sighed before she patted the boy's head. This time Naruto and Hinata really did faint and Sasuke…well he fainted in his own way…

"What are you all waiting for?! GET GOING!" Sakura's demanding bark made Tsunade proud of her little apprentice. When everyone got busy with their own warm ups Sakura had decided to do some one-fingered pushups…and by some it meant at least oh I don't know…3000?

After half an hour Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke had finished all their warm ups and were now trying not to die from exhaustion. On the other hand Shin had just finished his the same time they did and he didn't even look like he had shed a drop of sweat. This amazed the three greatly.

Okay guys I'll give you a five minute break and Shin you come with me," Sakura ignored her friend's incredulous looks before she led Shin to a clear spot in the middle of the yard. Sakura then cracked her knuckles and looked at Shin with narrowed eyes.

"Okay Shin today we'll work on your taijutsu, you will spar with me for an hour and then you can go on a 10 minute break. That sound good?" Sakura smiled gently when Shin gave her a bright smile. Sakura waited for Shin to get into a fighting stance before she spoke.

"Shin com at me with killing intent and don't hold back," Shin nodded before his eyes became a darker gold and he lunged at his teacher. Sakura ducked low so she could easily dodge the boy's airborne round house kick, she then shot her right arm up and grabbed the boy's extended leg. Shin narrowed his eyes before he twisted in the air and used the other leg to strike Sakura. The move was useless since Sakura brought up her left arm, effectively blocking his attempts. Sakura smirked when the boy had noticed that he was falling so she twisted her left hand around his falling leg before she gripped both legs tightly and spun him around, right before she threw him harshly towards one of the wooden training stumps. Shin hit the wooden surface with a loud thud before he slid to the ground and coughed up a little bit of blood.

"Sakura-c-chan! P-please be more careful with S-Shin-kun!" Sakura glanced at Hinata before she narrowed her eyes at the younger boy who had finally stood up and resumed his fighting stance.

"Hear that Shin? You want me to go easier on ya?" Sakura smirked when the younger boy growled ferociously at her friends.

"Shut it! Sakura-nee is already going easy on me!" Hinata's eyes only widened before she sighed and slumped slightly against Naruto, who in turn just nudged her playfully.

"Sorry Hinata but if I go any easier on Shin-chan over here…he wouldn't survive any of his missions," Sakura glanced at Hinata and noticed her sad expression. Sakura then noticed a presence behind her and she immediately jumped up into the air to an impossible height before she came back down with her right leg raised up high and Shin barely dodged her heel drop kick which had sent a few tremors along the ground. Shin's eyes widened at his nee-san…she was so powerful…even without chakra.

'Amazing…' Sasuke's thoughts were occupied with the image of Sakura's graceful yet deadly attacks…and he couldn't help but find it quite attractive really.

"C'mon Shin! You're not taking this seriously!! Don't make me regret taking time to train you!" Sakura's harsh words had made Shin bite his lip in anger before he ran towards her with fire burning in his adorable eyes. Sakura smirked.

'That's it…he's starting to get serious…' Sakura's thought were interrupted as Shin threw numerous swift punches at her but Sakura dodged them all with a blank face. Shin clenched his jaw and started using tougher combos but he still couldn't land a hit.

"What are you?! Do you want to stay alive in missions or stay weak and hold your team back?!" Shin couldn't help but shiver in fear at Sakura's harsh tone.

'I won't let you turn out like me! You will get stronger! You won't just watch and be a burden!' Sakura's thoughts brought back a lot of unwanted memories when she was just starting out as an ANBU. She was always watching from the sidelines…watching hopelessly as her teammates risked their lives just to keep her safe…

"Ugh!" Sakura was taken aback when something had hit her face so hard it made her head turn. Sakura stared at a smirking shin, who was shaking his head at her in mock disappointment.

"Sakura-nee…you know better than to become distracted when facing an enemy," Sakura grinned widely at the boy's cocky words.

"Haha…looks like you've sparked the fire that burns in every one of Konoha's ANBU," Sakura stood up straight and faced her friends.

"Guy's your break is over, while I continue to spar with Shin I want you guys to practice striking down those thick training stumps over there…an hour should do," Sakura smirked when she heard a couple of groans. Sakura was about to comment but her instincts made her dive to the right to avoid Shin's flying kick. Sakura grinned.

"You little-I am so gonna get you for that!"

* * *

Medical corner…

* * *

"OW! M-MY HANDS ARE B-BLEEDING!" Naruto screamed out as he held his trembling hands. Hinata tried to suppress her cries of pain but she couldn't help the tears that ran down her face, Sasuke on the other hand just held his trembling hands and only grunted now and then when he touched them. All three pairs of hands trembled and bled as the skin around their knuckles had been practically scraped off. Shin on the other hand was lying down on one of the benches trying not to move since he had broken three of his fingers, dislocated his right shoulder, bruised his whole body and fractured his left ankle.

"Calm down…those are just flesh wounds…they'll heal in time. But you need to get used to this kind of pain if you're gonna be training with me," Sakura took Naruto's hands into hers and cleaned the blood off before putting some antiseptic and cream over it and bandaging it up. Sakura moved over to Hinata and did the same. When Sakura got to Sasuke she couldn't help but feel uneasy as he bore holes into her head with his obsidian eyes as she fixed up his hands.

"Why don't you take a picture it lasts longer," Sasuke smirked at her feisty attitude. He just leaned in closer so he could whisper in her ear.

"Don't lie…you know you like it," Sakura could feel his breath on her neck and she smirked before she leaned in closer to his mouth. Sasuke was taken aback at first but he waited for her to come and close the gap.

"Then…you wouldn't mind if I did this…?" Sasuke loved how seductive she sounded right now. Sakura leaned closer and closer, Sasuke closed his eyes and was enjoying the moment. That is until he felt something push against his forehead…making him tip over the bench and falling down to the ground with his legs in the air. Naruto, Hinata and Shin burst out into laughter. But Shin had started coughing and Sakura had rushed to his side.

"Geez Shin-chan! Next time we're going to work on your defense," Sakura quickly tied her short locks back and brought chakra to her palms. Shin sighed in relief when Sakura's chakra had started healing his major injuries. Once Sakura had healed his broken bones and fractures she made Shin lie down on her chest before she gently grabbed his right arm. Shin sucked in a breath.

"Okay hun, I'm going to put your shoulder back in its place…it'll be quick…" Shin nodded and waited but when he felt no pain he looked up at Sakura and saw her smiling.

"Hey Shin did I tell you about that time I went on a mission with-"

"AAARRRGGGH!" Shin cried out in pain as Sakura popped his shoulder back in without even telling him when. Sakura held Shin against her firmly until his cries stopped.

"S-Sakura-nee! That w-was e-e-e-evil!" Sakura grinned and bandaged up the last of Shin's wounds before she smacked him on the head.

"Oh don't be such a baby! Wait till you're breaking every bone in your body…now that is _fun_!" Shin rolled his eyes before he sat up and observed the bloodstains on the wooden training stumps. He scoffed and remembered his first time doing that…his hands got so screwed that he couldn't even hold anything in his hands…so what were these guys crying about?

"Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke! Come here you guys…I need you all to go through a test so I can see where your self defense skills are at," Sakura took something out of her pockets as she waited for the three to walk up to her. She noticed Shin getting up and she sighed.

"Shin! You just rest there for a while…you already went through this test," Sakura smirked wickedly when she noticed Shin pale as a certain sound was heard.

"Ne S-Sakura-chan are those bells?" Sakura turned to Hinata and gave the three a wide grin. A suspiciously wide grin.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Sakura noticed Sasuke's annoyance and waved it off before she held up two small bells.

"You guys will try to get this off of me and you all must come at me as if these bells, in my hands, were your lives." Sakura noticed them hesitate and she sighed.

"Look I know what you're thinking and no you cannot hurt me…no matter what you do," Sakura smirked at how cocky she just sounded…and it seemed to have ticked off an annoyed Uchiha.

"C'mon Hinata, Naruto! There are only two bells and three of you! The one who doesn't get one will lose their life!" Sakura felt satisfied when the rest came running at her.

Sakura stepped to the side, without any effort, as she dodged Sasuke's punch. She then flipped backward without even laying a hand on the ground as both Hinata and Naruto sent her a kick. Sakura's expression scream 'BORED' and it was slightly ticking off her friends.

"Guy's you need to think! There are three of you and only one of me! What are some of the most obvious ways you could take me down?" Sakura barked out angrily as she tried to get the message across. When realization struck her friends' features she smirked.

Sakura watched as Sasuke ran up to her, throwing punch after punch until she was being pushed backwards. Sakura narrowed her eyes when she realized Sasuke was distracting her. She then immediately back flipped when Sasuke threw his last punch, effectively avoiding it and Naruto's sweeping kick from behind…all this at the same time. As soon as Sakura's feet touched the ground she swiftly dropped into a crouch as Hinata's palm sliced the air above her head. The pink haired assassin then swiftly turned, while still in her crouch, and used a sweeping kick on Hinata. When Hinata fell on her butt Sakura immediately had to lunge forward as Sasuke had come up behind her and tried to strike her neck.

"Well this is getting interesting," Sakura spoke in a bored tone but she knew her friends' were actually not bad for a couple of untrained citizens.

"That's it guys! It's all about teamwork!" Sakura exclaimed as she continued to swiftly dodge every single on of their attacks. Sakura flipped through the air and landed in an intimidating crouch. She stood up slowly and narrowed her emerald eyes at her friends.

"Another thing to keep in mind is…that your enemy will not just keep avoiding…they will strike you back!" Sakura hissed out her words before she bolted towards Hinata and avoided the girl's punch before she hit many of the girl's pressure points. Hinata fell to the ground in a heap.

"The enemy will not show you any mercy!" Sakura turned and ran towards Naruto. She ran full speed towards him before she dropped to the ground, easily skidding between and under Naruto's parted legs. Before Naruto could voice out his shock Sakura, once a few inches behind Naruto, placed her palms on the ground next to her head and used her strength to lift up her lower body, one of her legs painfully hitting the back of his head. He fell face first into the ground's hard surface.

"They'll take any chance they get in order to kill you!" Sakura spun to the right, dodging Sasuke's punch, before she spun back and cocked her fist. Sasuke's eyes widened for a bit before he swiftly moved his head to the left, just slightly dodging her fist. But Sakura wasn't having any of it. With her fist still outstretched she harshly backhanded Sasuke in the face, resulting in the boy skidding to the ground. Sasuke coughed violently before letting out tired breaths.

"Whoa four hours went by fast! Well guess you guys failed the bell test…but passed in my books. Anyway guys…that's it for the weekend! We'll be doing another training session on Monday…so you guys should use tomorrow to rest up properly. Fatigue will definitely catch up with you tonight," Sakura sighed before sitting down next to Shin and telling him to apply more bruise cream. When Sakura noticed that none of her friends were getting up she let out another sigh before walking over to them.

"Whoops…sorry Hinata-chan! I forgot to fix you!" Sakura knelt next to Hinata before hitting a few more of her pressure points, effectively undoing her previous damage. Once she was finished Hinata let out a relieved breath. Sakura then walked up to Naruto and slung him onto her right shoulder and did the same with Sasuke, except he was on her left.

"C'mon guys, trainings over you got to go home," Sakura placed Sasuke and Naruto onto a bench and rubbed some bruise cream over them. The two boys hissed at the pressure the cream had created. The pink haired ANBU member handed a small bag to her friends and Shin before packing up the training gear.

"Okay guys…those have the creams that you need to apply every hour, they'll help you heal faster," Sakura explained before leading her friends over to the front door.

"Bye Sakura-chan," Hinata and Naruto were too tired and had no energy to sound happy and this made Sakura chuckle as they walked off. She then turned to Sasuke waiting for him to leave as well. Sasuke on the other hand looked past her head and his features turned pale as he pointed at something acting surprised. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows before she turned to look…but she saw nothing wrong.

"Sasuke…what the hell-!" When Sakura finally turned to look at Sasuke with annoyance written all over her features, she was instantly face to face with the boy and she faintly saw the smirk before he attacked her with a hungry kiss. Sakura didn't know what to do so she just stood there for a few seconds before her brow twitched in annoyance at the _thing_ attached to her lips. She brought her fist up and pulled it back but stopped when she felt Sasuke pull away looking at her with that…smug face of his.

"That's payback!" Sasuke smirked before he sped off after Naruto and Hinata…not wanting to be punched into the hospital. Sasuke stopped and looked back at her before he turned the corner and shouted out something that made Sakura smirk at the handsome fool.

"For a killing machine you are pretty gullible!" Sasuke winked at her and disappeared around the corner.

"That bastard…" Sakura let her fingers touch her lips and she blushed prettily at the feel of it. Sakura then jumped a bit when someone beside her coughed.

"Shin!" Sakura stared at the pouting boy.

"Humph! I'm the only one who is allowed to be showered by Sakura-nee's affection!" Sakura laughed out loud and Shin couldn't help but feel warm…he hardly heard her laugh when they were at Head-Quarters. Sakura kneeled down and gave Shin a big kiss on the cheek before she stood up and watched Shikamaru and Sai pull into the drive way, both on their motorcycles.

"C'mon kiddo, I'll take you back to your house," Sakura led the little boy to her motorcycle, her baby, in the garage before revving the engine to life and riding off down the street with a sleepy boy hugging her torso…

"To have life decided for you before you can even choose your own path…such a sad destiny for all of us," Sakura whispered as she glanced at the sleeping boy. Sakura knew deep down that she wished she had grown up and lived her life like a normal girl…but fate had other plans for her. She wanted a childhood, she wanted parents, she wanted to get good grades, she wanted to get in trouble at school, and she just…wanted to live.

"Fate is cruel…"

* * *

Monday…

* * *

"Hey shit-head! Are you even listening or are you deaf!" A brunette haired female slammed another girl against the lockers so hard that the girl winced in pain.

"G-Gomen…R-Reiko-san! I-I was just r-really busy in the weekend-AH!" Reiko glared harder at the girl and slammed her once again against the lockers.

"Shut…up! You fucking moron! I told you clearly that I needed that assignment in today!" The girl in her grasp struggled as Reiko's grip tightened around her neck and she started to wheeze.

"G-Gomen! M-My mother needed me-Ugh!" Reiko had backhanded the girl and laughed menacingly when a little bit of blood seeped through her mouth. Reiko slammed her against the lockers once more before she threw her onto the cold school floor.

"Be ready when I get out of detention bitch…me and my metal _baseball bat_ will be wanting to see you!" After seeing the look of utter horror in the other girl's eyes Reiko walked off to her next class, leaving the shaking girl to tremble in fear alone.

"That filthy whore," The girl stood up and glared at the direction Reiko walked off to. The girl seemed to be shaking in anger and not…fear?

"Sakura…why don't you stand up to her?" Ino took an unconscious step back as Sakura stared at her with a leveled gaze.

"I am only playing my role in this…school. I know you're **very **aware of the fact that I could snap that coward with my finger but…just like I was to you…I must portray the image of a weakling and become the prey…now if you'll excuse me," Ino noticed how robotic Sakura had spoken to her and she felt a jolt of guilt rip through her body. She had saved her life for heaven's sake! Before Sakura could leave Ino grabbed her by the elbow and quickly let go as Sakura glared at her hand.

"Sakura…I-I just want you to know that…I'm very sorry and I regret being a bully so…I have decided to change my behavior…me and Kiba owe it to you-"

"Look, if you're doing this because I 'saved' your lives…then don't. Because I have saved countless people's lives before…only to take another's in the end. You do not have to change because of me," Ino was left there standing by herself in shock and surprise when she saw the raw emotion passing through Sakura's eyes. She saw pride, regret, sorrow…and lastly she saw the kindness that made those deadly emerald orbs soften.

"I'm sorry Sakura but…I am going to change for the better…no matter what you say," Ino smiled in confidence before making her way to her 3rd period class.

"I'm glad to know you mean it," Sakura leaned against the shadowed wall and she smiled in pride at Ino's decision. She then walked off to her own class.

* * *

After school…around the back…

* * *

"AH! P-P-Please stop-!" Sakura coughed up blood as she doubled over in pain when the metal bat was smashed against her back. Reiko and two of her friends only laughed harder when Sakura fell to her knees.

"Hah! Letting all my stress out on you is so…_fun_!" Reiko brought the bat up and brought it down with more force then before. Once a sickening crack was heard the three bullies stopped and watched as the pink haired nerd fell limp onto the hard ground. Reiko's hands shook and she dropped the bat, the sound of metal rang through the air…

"Sakura!" The three girls watched their beloved prince run over to the limp girl and they couldn't help but triple their hatred for the nerd. Sasuke turned Sakura over and placed her on his lap.

"S-Sasuke-kun…uh…why don't we just leave her here and go-" Reiko was harshly cut off by a pissed off Uchiha.

"Get. Away. From. Here. NOW!" The girls shook in fear and ran as fast as they could when they noticed the small flicker of red that flashed through the handsome teenager's eyes. Sasuke turned back to Sakura and was surprised to see her staring up at him with blank eyes.

"Glad that's over," Sakura sighed and stood up shakily before touching the sore spot of her back. She winced when she touched the skin. Sasuke made a move to help her but she just gave him a weak smile before using her hands to push against her back until another sickening crack was heard. Sasuke winced at the sound.

"Ahhhh…that feels better," Sakura did a few stretches before applying some of her handy-dandy bruise cream.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Sasuke's voice was monotone but you could clearly hear the concern that laced his words. Sakura gave him a smirk and patted his shoulder.

"Pfft as if those dip-shits could hurt me," Sasuke smirked at her choice of words but then remembered what he came here for.

"Oh yeah…Sakura, Kakashi-sensei asked me to give you this," Sakura took the note from Sasuke and sighed before pocketing it.

"What's it about?"

"Nothing I just have to go see Tsunade…Oh and don't forget to be at my house at 6pm. Sai and Shikamaru will be helping with your training…make sure you remind Naruto and Hinata…now if you'll excuse me I have to go," Sasuke watched his pink haired assassin break into a sprint towards her bike, which was safely hidden in the forest behind the school. Sasuke stopped and rewound his thoughts.

"Wait…_**my**_ pink haired assassin? What the hell?" Sasuke couldn't believe what he was saying before he thought it over and over…then he smirked.

"Yeah…has a nice ring to it…**my** pink haired assassin," With that the cocky Uchiha walked off with a smirk gracing his features.

* * *

"Tsunade-shishou, Sai, Shika! I'm home," Sakura walked into the living room and place her bag on the couch before heading into Tsunade's medicine storage/office room.

"Oh Sakura! Good timing…anyway here," Tsunade threw a scroll at her apprentice and Sakura grew confused before she opened it and read the contents.

"Eh? Why can't you assign this to Sai or Shika? You already know I have a training session with Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata," Sakura knew that Sai or Shikamaru were more than capable of handling these kinds of missions so why did Tsunade…unless…

"What's the catch," Tsunade gave her apprentice a look of disbelief.

"Why would you even think that I would-?"

"Shishou…seriously what do you want?" Tsunade grumbled lightly before taking a swig from her sake bottle. She looked Sakura in the eyes and smirked wickedly.

"I want you to show your new 'students' how dangerous things can really get," Tsunade watched her apprentice take the information in and chuckled when she got screams of protest.

"Tsunade-shishou! Are you high?!" Tsunade gave the girl a blank look before holding her sake as if saying –duh!-

"Drunk, Sakura…not high…just drunk," Sakura slapped a hand to her forehead before rereading the mission scroll.

"Shishou this could become dangerous, I mean what happens if-"

"Don't worry Sai and Shikamaru will go with you, they'll help with your…'students'," Tsunade smirked in triumph when she heard a small groan of annoyance escape her little apprentice's mouth.

"Fine! But they'll only watch and not get involved alright?" Tsunade waved her hand around and nodded before getting serious.

"Okay. The point of this mission is to show your friends the _real_ world and to infiltrate the black dragon's hideout; yes the yakuza gang that runs the underground black-markets and drug trades. Take out all the members, leave no one alive and…be careful," Tsunade smiled when Sakura nodded in understanding. Sakura made a move to leave but she remembered something and turned to Tsunade.

"Ne shishou…isn't this the mission you gave us before? The one we were supposed to complete the day Kabuto attacked us at school?" Sakura basically spat out the man's name as if she had been fed a spoonful of snake venom.

"Hai, that's the one…" Tsunade watched Sakura make her way out and the blonde smirked as the door closed.

"Have fun on your 'fieldtrip!'" Tsunade laughed loudly when she heard a loud annoyed groan coming from outside her office.

-

-

-

-

"Fieldtrip…oh…joy,"

* * *

Hey guys! I am very sorry for the late as update!

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter Haha even though it was kind of a filler chapter.

Please **REVIEW!** Lol I really do need inspiration to continue this story so it'll help **A LOT** if you guys **review**! Lol plus this is a pretty long chapter! –Well for me it is- so all you guys need to do is leave a **review**! It can be short or long I don't mind…just **review**!

I am sorry for any grammatical and or spelling errors!


	19. Chapter 19

('- ' ) Hello, Hello my loves! I am back –gets hit in the face with a rotten tomato- Ugh…alright so I take ages to update but I'm sorry! Lol but you got to admit…this is a pretty 'early' update, no?

('- ' ) Well the reason is that…I'm at home grounded and suspended from any activities…why? Well my dear friend and I got into a little friendly brawl. Anyway I was supposed to thank all the reviewers who reviewed on every single chapter of this story but…dude there are a lot of you! So…I **DEDICATE** this chapter to my faithful reviewers! You guys rock! Especially those who are kind enough to review** every** chapter! =D

('- ' ) **Disclaimer**: If I owned Naruto the whole shebang would be a bloody mess in Sakura's hands by now…please Enjoy! And if you really do like this story you would **review**! I only **update** if I get enough **reviews**!! Lol

* * *

Chapter 19: Cruel encounters

* * *

Sakura stood sternly in front of Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto clad in complete ANBU gear, just seeing her this way greatly intimidated the three teenagers. The ANBU gear successfully hid any traits that could give Sakura's identity away. All three were clueless to what was happening and they had a bad feeling about this whole thing. Shikamaru and Sai decided to stick around and hear what Sakura had in store for her little 'students'.

"Alright the reason why we aren't training today is because…Tsunade-shishou has given me the _infuriating_ task of bringing you guys on a mission with me…now I only have a few simple rules that all three of you must follow," Sakura spoke with such authority and seriousness that the three didn't dare interrupt her.

"Rule no.1: Do not kill _anyone _or_ anything_. That is my job and my job alone. Rule no.2: You will stay cautious of your surroundings and defend your lives with all you have. Rule no.3: Stay close to either me, Shikamaru or Sai-"

"Well I'm outta here," Shikamaru and Sai made a move to leave hastily but Sakura threw two daggers that stilled their movements. Both slowly turned their heads and were surprised to see Sakura giving them an overly…sweet smile. They shivered. Even if they really wanted to stay home and be lazy…they still valued their lives to some extent.

"Oh I'm sorry Shika-chan, Sai-chan…but I hope you'll be able to accompany me on such a troublesome mission ne?" Even if Sakura looked like an angel asking for a little help…to Shikamaru and Sai that look clearly screamed out 'Help me out or die, your choice'. With a nervous laugh and a fake smile both boys sat down near Sakura's feet, on the floor.

"Aw thank you so much guys!" Sakura chuckled and pat them both on the head. Sasuke couldn't help but feel sorry for those two…but wait shouldn't he be worried about his own life?!

"Anyway back to the topic at hand…here is your gear; I want you to put it on right now. It's already 9pm and we will leave once you guys are finished," Sakura handed her friends 1 black t-shirt, 1 black bullet proof vest, 1 pair of cargo pants and 1 plain white porcelain mask with simple red upside down triangular streaks running down from under the eye holes. All three masks were exactly the same and Hinata couldn't help but become curious since Sakura's and other ANBU had intricately designed animal masks that were each unique in pattern.

"Ne…S-Sakura-chan why do we have the same m-mask? Oh! I'm not c-complaining just c-curious," Sakura gave a little laugh at Hinata's question and fixed her hood a bit.

"Well those masks are what new ANBU wear, you see in the ANBU your own animal mask must be earned through your skill and each pattern painted onto it is unique because it represents the person's personality. But don't worry you aren't being enlisted in ANBU…I just need to keep your identities hidden," Hinata nodded and was amazed the thought of needing to earn your own mask.

"Sakura-chan…you sure it's okay for us to tag along? I mean isn't this violating some kind of ANBU code?" Sakura turned her feline mask towards Naruto and a sigh was heard.

"Don't worry about it Naruto…I will do whatever it takes to keep you guys safe, even if it costs me my life," Sasuke grew rigid at her sentence…he knew what it was like to almost lose her and he wasn't too keen on repeating the feeling.

"Sakura…I don't want you risking your life-" Sakura cut Sasuke off by giving him a small pat on the forehead. Sasuke in turn just grunted and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh don't be like that…give me some credit Haha! I'm not weak," Sakura stopped laughing and got back into serious mode.

"Alright I want all of you to go and get ready for the mission, I will stay here and organize our weapons…GO!" Sakura watched as everyone, including Sai and Shikamaru, got into separate rooms in order to change into their mission gear. Sakura sighed and fixed the medical pouch resting on her backside. Sakura wore a black hooded vest, her usual black cargo pants, black converse shoes, ANBU mask, and had her sleek black katana strapped to her back. The pink haired assassin also strapped both her crescent blades onto her hips and placed some healing items into her pouch.

"Damnit…I hope this all goes well…" Sakura sighed and started separating a few weapons here and there.

Once the group was finished getting dressed they all assembled in the living room once again. Sakura gave out 1 titanium baseball bat to all three of her friends, who gave her a puzzled look in return. Sakura smirked at their expressions and decided to explain.

"Those are the strongest baseball bats you'll find in the world…besides I can't give you guns anymore because I promised I wouldn't let you kill…anyway Shika, Sai you guys got everything?" Sakura turned towards them and was satisfied when they gave her a quick nod.

"Alright guys we will be using the buddy system here since there are six of us…now Hinata you're with me, Sasuke you're with Shikamaru and Naruto you're with Sai," Sakura ignored the huffs of annoyance that came from Sasuke and Naruto. They all exited the house and were greeted with three sleek motorbikes. Sakura walked over to her 'baby' and got on.

"Ok, strap these around your necks and put the ear piece in your ears," Sakura threw a radio devise towards Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto. After they put it on Sakura told them to hop onto their partners' bikes.

"This…is extremely uncomfortable," Sasuke nodded in agreement with his loud mouthed friend…holding onto another guy was just…_wrong_. Sakura giggled along with Hinata before revving her engine making it roar to life. Sai and Shikamaru took her lead and revved their engines as well. They all rode down the street with Sakura in the lead.

* * *

10pm with Tsunade…

* * *

"I'm here," Tsunade looked up from her paperwork and smiled warmly at the cold voice of her visitor.

"I'm glad you made it…I hope there wasn't any trouble getting here," Tsunade took another swig of her sake as she carefully watched the visitor lean against the doorframe before giving a snort.

"No I didn't, now mind telling me where she is?" Tsunade inwardly grimaced at this person's slightly rude personality. But she gave him a smile nonetheless.

"She's currently on a mission right now…but other than that…do you accept my proposal?" Tsunade's voice became deadly serious and her honey coloured eyes narrowed at the dark figure. The figure could only scoff before nodding his head.

"Good, we'll discuss the matters later…now here's the location of her whereabouts…be careful she's changed a lot since last time," The visitor grabbed the piece of paper before leaving Tsunade's office.

"Whatever," With that the door was slammed shut leaving a sighing Tsunade.

"Damnit! Why are assassin teenagers so damn moody nowadays…one day I'm gonna whoop some sense into these brats!" With that Tsunade downed the rest of her sake.

"Stupid brat,"

* * *

10pm Sakura and the others…

* * *

Sakura observed her surroundings and noticed that they were already nearing the danger zone of where their target is currently located. The pink haired assassin then held a hand to hear ear and spoke over the rushing wind.

"Sai, Shika…we'll pull into park a kilometre away…from there we'll continue the rest of the way by foot," Sakura led the group into a nearby park that was covered with gigantic trees and lots of shrubs.

Sakura made sure to go a little deeper into the park to make sure no one would find their bikes by accident, not that anyone was around but it never hurts to make sure.

"Okay guys, stick to your designated partners and don't do anything rash, leave the killing to us," Once Sakura got a round of nods she took out a small piece of tattered paper and briefed them quickly on the mission. She also took out the blue prints of the target's building.

"Ok so here's the plan. Sasuke and Shikamaru, you guys will enter the building from the right side; Naruto and Sai…you guys will enter from the back. Hinata and I will go in from the front. Now remember this is an old fashioned Yakuza mansion, so be ready for a sea of men trying to kill you. We are still not aware of the location where the black dragons hold their black marketing so we will attack them directly. This mansion has a huge backyard which is open grounds, be careful if attacked there. Sai, Shika our mission is to wipe out the whole gang…only rescue the innocent and for the rest…leave _no one_ alive," With that said Sakura gave them the signal to move out.

"Hinata-chan…don't ever leave my side ok? Are you ready?" Hinata nodded nervously and gripped the handle of her titanium bat. Sakura smiled underneath her mask and adjusted Hinata's one a little.

"Don't worry…I'll protect you," Hinata quickly hugged Sakura before following her friend towards the ominous yakuza mansion. The others already left a while ago.

Once they were near the front of the old fashioned Japanese mansion, Hinata couldn't help but notice how huge this place was…it was almost as big as two modern mansions put together…this was no joke.

"Two guards at the front gate…easy," Sakura took note of their guns before easily hopping over the tall gate and lunging to the one near her right. Sakura effortlessly snapped the burly man's neck before gracefully giving the other man a round house kick so hard his neck snapped as well. Sakura helped Hinata hop over the gate before the two girls ran towards the main entrance, covered by the night's shadow.

"Okay we're in, you guys doing ok?" Sakura whispered into her radio as she and Hinata crept through the mansion.

"Yes, we've taken out most of the back and right wing…we came across dead bodies that belonged to kid's that were meant to be sold off," Sakura grit her teeth at the sickening information before taking hold of her crescent blades.

"These bastards are gonna pay," Sakura growled out as she kicked open a door and noticed that a group of men huddled around a table gambling. Once they heard the door slam open they all got up and starting yelling, effectively alerting the whole house of Sakura's presence.

"You bastards won't get away from me alive…call all the friends you want!" Sakura made sure to place Hinata to the side to keep her safe before she lunged at the huge men reaching for their guns.

Sakura dodged their bullets with ease before she lunged to the blond man in front of her, slicing his throat cleanly. Sakura then ducked down in order to avoid being slashed with a dagger and gave the other man a sweeping kick that broke both his legs. Once he fell, crying out in pain, Sakura used the pointed ends of her crescent blades and stabbed him in the heart. Blood flew out of each and every one of Sakura's victims. The sight made Hinata shiver in fear and completely forget where she was right now. One man noticed her and smirked before shooting at her. Hinata noticed too late and held the bat up for defence.

"Ugh…you shit hole…you dare aim a gun at her?" Hinata looked up and horror took over her face as she stared into burning emerald through a feline mask. Hinata was fully blocked by Sakura's body. The pink haired assassin had taken a bullet in her left shoulder.

"You hurt?" Sakura's gentle voice made Hinata tear up a bit but before she could apologize the pink haired ANBU member had already moved with inhuman speed and decapitated the man.

"I knew this was gonna happen…that damn Tsunade," Sakura held her bladed forearms up and deflected any bullets that were sent her way. She quickly took note that there were only two men left.

"Die already!" Sakura ran towards the closest one and jumped up slightly before slamming her heel into the man's face, rendering him unconscious. Sakura's eyes widened when she couldn't dodge the last man's attack in time. Sakura braced herself but when nothing cam she looked around and noticed Hinata's trembling arms outstretched as if she had just swung at a baseball game. Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"Woo! That was a close one ne Hinata-chan! Thank you," Sakura then took out two daggers and threw them at the unconscious men, killing them instantly. Hinata couldn't help but speak out at this.

"Sakura-chan! They were unconscious! Why-why did you-"

"Hinata! The mission is to leave none of these horrid people alive, the mission will always be our first priority," A deep silence enveloped the two as they continued to move deeper into the mansion.

"Sakura! Did you have to alert everyone of our presence! I mean this is going to get even messier!" Sakura sighed at the hissing voices that rang into her ear thanks to the radios.

"Whatever…at least we don't have to sneak around anymore," After receiving no reply Sakura heard whimpers coming from one of the rooms up ahead so she decided to check it out. Sakura slowly opened the door and noticed two little boys, only around the age of 7, strapped onto what seemed like a surgical bed. Their limbs were strapped down and they were holding each other's hands while they listened to some man sharpening his blades.

'Shit…don't tell me these guys are also going into…organ trafficking?!' This thought alone disgusted Sakura greatly…she was aware of how emotional she was getting but it was okay for a mission like this. This mission required her to kill everyone meaning that she did not have to worry about her surroundings too much and all that jazz. Sakura steeled her emotions and kicked open the door with a horrified Hinata following.

"Mind explaining to me what you have in store for those two?" The 'surgeon' guy jumped and whirled around to face Sakura with a hardened glare.

"Who the fuck are you?! How did you get in?" Sakura just casually strapped her crescent blades back on her hips before taking out her katana.

"Oh? Well if you're talking about those weaklings back there then I took care of them…and to answer your first question…let's just say that I'm here to take your life," The man grew angry as he reached for his sharpest knife and lunged at Sakura.

"You'll never kill me! Cutting people up is my thrill and I will do as I please!" Sakura scowled in disgust before evading the man's swings.

"H-chan…you take care of the little boys…I'll deal with this mother-cracker!" Sakura knew she couldn't say Hinata's real name in front of the enemy or else she could put both their lives in danger.

"Go to hell…scumbag," Sakura blocked the man's attacks with her katana before pushing him off of her and delivering him a painful kick. The man sputtered and flew backwards.

"Ha! And you think you're going to heaven after murdering me in the name of justice?!" Sakura walked up to the man and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. She made sure he could see her stone cold eyes. The man shook with fear as he stared into the eyes of a killer…no the eyes of a person who has seen death too many times.

"Who said I wasn't going to hell too? But in this case…you first!" Sakura held up her katana and with one swift move she cut down her opponent. Sakura stood up and wiped the blood off of her mask.

"Pathetic…"

"N-ne…these two are twins," Sakura nodded at the information and took a look at the scrawny pair.

"How long have you been here?" Sakura's voice was cold, yet calm…it scared the two kids but they still answered.

"W-We were brought here a week ago…but the others were dealt with first," Sakura nodded and contemplated on what to do…she couldn't just leave them here.

"You two will stay close to nee-chan over there…don't leave her side," Sakura's stern voice left the other three surprised but happy nonetheless. Hinata was afraid that Sakura would kill these children too…but she knew Sakura wasn't so heartless.

"Come on! We need to meet up with the others," With that Sakura led her group to the mansion's backyard.

* * *

Yakuza backyard…

* * *

"All occupants of the yakuza household have been wiped out," Sakura was satisfied with the news and she also noticed that both Sai and Shikamaru had picked up some surviving kids that were either meant for organ harvesting or slave trades. Sakura looked them over and noticed they all ranged from 5-7 years old.

"Sai your section is cleared! Shikamaru your section is cleared…mine has been cleared. Altogether we have rescued 8 children. Mission complete," Sakura smirked under her mask but quickly winced as she moved her injured shoulder.

"You alright?" Sakura waved off Sai's hand and took out a small scalpel from her medical pouch. She then made a small incision on top of the open wound and dug her fingers into it. The others stared at her actions with horrified faces. Once she had reached the bullet she took it out and carefully stitched her wound up.

'Haha gonna save this for my bullet collection' Sakura placed the bullet in her pouch before turning to face the rest.

"So…which one you killed the boss?" Sakura asked in a playful manner but she began to grow uneasy when both Sai and Shika looked at her with confusion in their eyes.

"He…wasn't in the front section, nor was he in the left…which only leaves both your sections…" Sakura's voice was uneasy and her guard was suddenly up.

"Neither was he in our sections…the bastard must still be alive," After taking in this information the three ANBU members quickly got into their defence positions with their weapons out and ready.

"My, my…is this all the legendary ANBU has to offer? Luckily an important man visited me in time to tell me of your actions…allowing me and my daughter's escape," Sakura, Sai and Shikamaru stepped in front of the other three while poising their katanas in a threatening manner. The yakuza boss and his small daughter were surrounded by what seemed to be…rogue assassins.

"Guys, leave this to us…if any of those rogue assassin get past us then you will be forced to fight…don't die!" Sakura analysed her situation and they were outnumbered. There was only six of them while they stood against 11 assassin…the odds weren't looking too good right now.

"Sai…Shika…let's go!" Sakura and the other two boys ran towards the enemy with great speed.

"We'll show you the ANBU's power," With that said Sakura jumped up into the air and used her heel drop kick to take out the one under her but the assassin saw this and he crossed his forearms above his head and the force of Sakura's leg caused him to fall to one knee. Sakura made a move to kick him but the assassin held onto her leg and threw her over his shoulder. Sakura landed harshly against the ground but she pushed the pain aside and used her katana to slice upwards at her opponent.

"You're no match for us," Sakura quickly brought her blade up in order to block the assassin's katana. Sakura grit her teeth pushed him back.

"We'll see about that!" Sakura screamed out as she sliced downwards and smirked when her opponent made a move to block. Sakura knew he would do this so she twirled into a crouch before stabbing upwards and cutting through her opponent.

"Don't get cocky with us," Sakura smirked before hearing Shikamaru's warning and immediately ducking down, only to watch as he went flying above her…successfully stabbing an assassin in the face.

"Geez…try not to show off to much Shika!" Sakura smiled and fought back to back with Shikamaru.

"Whatever you troublesome girl," With that they continued to cut down those who got in their way.

* * *

Sasuke and the others…

* * *

"Judging by your pathetic masks I'm guessing you guys are newbies?" Sasuke and Naruto placed themselves in front of Hinata while holding up their titanium bats. This seemed to make the rogue assassin crack up.

"B-Baseball bats?! Who the fuck do you take me for you brats!" The assassin took out two knuckle blades before running towards Sasuke. Sasuke used his thin bat to block all the man's hits and the sound of metal against metal rang loud into the air. Naruto decided to help out and swung his bat at the assassin's back, when an audible 'cracking' sound was heard the man howled in pain. Sasuke took this opening and swung his own bat across the man's face…rendering him either dead or unconscious.

"Don't take us lightly…we were trained by the best," Sasuke smirked at his work before he heard another one coming at him and Naruto.

"Naruto! Look out!" Naruto turned and held up his bat in instinct, effectively saving him from being sliced in two by a deadly katana. Naruto glared at the man but he froze when he noticed the familiar ANBU mask.

"SAI YOU HOMO! You could have fucking killed me!" Sai rubbed the back of his hooded head sheepishly before bowing in apology.

"Aha…I'm sorry Naruto-kun…I thought you were one of them," Sai bowed on last time before jumping back into the fray up ahead.

"Geez! That guy really pisses me off!" Naruto swung his bat around dangerously in anger and this action conveniently knocked out an assassin that was aiming for him. Naruto blinked at the groaning man and smirked evilly.

"I'll take my anger out on you!" With that the dobe proceeded to beat at the poor man. Sasuke sighed and watched Sakura fight up ahead. Everything seemed to be going very well since there were only two assassins left. Sasuke was about to say something when he felt a cold chill run up his spine. Sasuke gulped and turned around…only to be met with two dangerous golden orbs.

"Nice to meet you…Sasuke-kun,"

* * *

Sakura…

* * *

"Now it's your turn!" Sakura left the last assassin to Shikamaru and Sai as she ran towards the yakuza boss. Sakura ignored the crying girl as she skidded past the two with her arms outstretched and her Katana dripping with fresh blood. When Sakura sighed a scream was heard and a limp body falling to the ground followed. Sakura turned and watched with cold eyes as the young child cried over her dead father.

"W-Why!! B-bring papa back! P-Please! B-Bring papa b-b-back to me!!" The child wailed and wailed as she gripped onto her father's clothing. Sakura walked over to the girl and used her bloodied katana to left up the girl's chin, making the child face her. The child seemed to look sickly and that she could die at anytime.

'So this is Sachiko, daughter of the yakuza boss…well I won't be the one to erase her memory' Sakura scowled as she stared at the girl's hate filled eyes.

"I'm sorry Sachiko…your father was a bad man," Sakura then used the hilt of her katana to knock the girl into unconsciousness. Shikamaru walked over and sighed.

"Sakura…you already know that this child will have her memories erased with a jutsu…no need to apologize," Sakura waved off Shikamaru's comment and let out a snort.

"Yeah I know…but ugh! I know what its like to lose my parents…too bad nobody erased my memories," Shikamaru sighed and was about to reply but a scream from Hinata made them turn in worry. Sakura's eyes burned with hatred at the sight she witnessed.

"Orochimaru!" Hate and venom dripped from lips as she raced towards the sick criminal who was currently biting Sasuke's neck. After a second hate was pushed aside and realisation took its place…

"No! Shit that's the curse mark! Shika! Sai!" With her words all three raced towards the pale snake bastard. Once they reached the two Sakura threw her katana at Orochimaru, but he threw Sasuke aside and wiped his mouth before jumping over the three ANBU members.

"You've grown into a fine woman…Sakura-chan," Sakura's blood burned at the sound of his sickening voice. The screams and cries of her parents rang through her ears as she glared at the very embodiment of her pain and suffering. Sakura ripped the ANBU mask off so the snake bastard could get a good look at his future murderer.

"How dare you…how dare you stand before me you disgusting bastard!" Sakura cried out as she pumped chakra into her legs and fists before lunging at Orochimaru. Sakura grit her teeth in anger as he easily caught her fist and held her down. He brought his mouth close to her ear and no words could describe her disgust right now.

'So he was the one who warned the yakuza boss?!' Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by the disturbing feeling of Orochimaru's breath against her neck.

"My, my…did you inherit that temper from Tsunade as well?" Sakura growled out as she cocked her other fist and slammed it down on Orochimaru's face. But she felt no satisfaction since she knew it was a shadow clone. She heard a dark chuckle coming from the roof of the house. Sakura pumped more chakra into her legs and jumped but before she could get close she was tackled and held down by Sai. Sakura was now running on blind rage.

"Calm down Sakura! You can't defeat him yet…not in your current state!" Sakura ignored Sai and struggled against his grip.

"Come down here and fight you fucktard! You took my parents from me…you took them you shit hole!!" Sakura felt hot tears run down her face as she grabbed Sai and threw him across the area, not knowing she had used chakra. Sakura stood up and ignored the fact that she crying. Her eyes glared hatefully at the smirking man above her. Sakura clenched her fists and her whole body was enveloped with pale green chakra. The density of her chakra made the ground underneath her feet crack under pressure.

"I'll kill you before you take Sasuke from me," Orochimaru's smirk fell as he listened to the girl's cold and deadly voice. Orochimaru scoffed and disappeared from her sight, resulting in Sakura leaping up to follow him.

"This is not the time to be losing it, let him go…for now," Sakura's head shot forward at the familiar voice and came face to face with a figure that was also wearing a black hooded vest, black pants and had the necessary assassin gear…but he was covered with a ripped and tattered dark crimson cloak.

"Get the fuck out of my way…or I'll take you down too!" The figure chuckled in amusement at how angry she had gotten.

"Is that really how you greet an old friend…Sakura?" Sakura let out a feral growl and she lunged for the annoying figure.

"You let that snake bastard get away!" Sakura knew somewhere in her mind that she wasn't functioning well anymore…her reasoning was thrown out of the window long ago. Right now she was fighting for control against her rage…and was slowly losing.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll help you out…like old times," The dark figure tackled Sakura to the ground with so much force that when they landed back into the yakuza grounds they made a small crater. Hinata and the others gasped when they saw the person pinning down a struggling Sakura. The person's hood had fallen back at the impact…revealing his face for all to see.

"H-He's back?" Shikamaru whispered and couldn't help but grit his teeth in annoyance. Sai narrowed his eyes as well and clenched his fists.

"Since when?" Hinata grew confused with the conversation between the two boys and helped Naruto position Sasuke in a more comfortable way. Sasuke had been groaning in pain and his breathing was more and more erratic by the second.

"Got your mind back?" Sakura sighed and her chakra dissipated before she glared at the annoying smirk that greeted her eyes.

-

-

-

"Hai, Hai…now get off me…Gaara,"

-

-

* * *

Whoa! Gaara! Haha! Some **GaaSakuSasu** coming your way! W00t! Freaking hell I am feeling so high right now! LOL I get high _naturally_ not _chemically_! Haha anyone recognise this quote?!

Sorry for any grammatical and or spelling errors!

Man Orochimaru-bastard and Gaara show up in the same chapter?! You guys better freaking** review**!

No but seriously…if you read this chapter, please **REVIEW**

**Oh and by the way my next update might not be for a while but rest assured…I will update! Hehe so watcha think of Gaara saving the day and all? Huh? Huh?!!?!**


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! Loved all the reviews, a couple made me laugh actually…anyway! Well I don't want to write my history essay right now…or my English essay…or my biology…OMG so much work!! Anyway…why not write my story instead aye? Oh! And if you guys read this at all please review and tell me what you think…you know some feedback? Lol please leave a review cuz I am seriously starting to loose my inspiration to write this story lol…but I will see it to the end, I just need some motivation Haha

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto but this plot is mine!

(-. - ) Enjoy! (Whoa! 20 chapters already! .)

* * *

Chapter 20: Protection

* * *

"Ugh!" Sakura rushed over to Sasuke's side and noticed how much he was suffering. Watching Sasuke writhe in pain sent chills up her spine and seeing his features scrunch up in pain only made her gut wrench in…worry? Sakura shoved her thoughts to the back of her head before she hauled Sasuke onto her lap.

"Damnit! I can't seal this on my own!" Sweat laced Sakura's brow as she placed a glowing hand on the throbbing black print on Sasuke's neck. Her brow furrowed in annoyance when she felt her chakra being harshly rejected. The petal haired assassin took out a pill from her medical pack before forcing into Sasuke's mouth…after a few minutes his breathing calmed down a little but his temperature was still rising.

"We have to get him to Tsunade…NOW!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arms and hauled him onto her right shoulder, as if he were a sack of potatoes. A pale hand was placed onto her free shoulder, causing her to look at the owner.

"What is it Gaara?" Jade locked with emerald. Gaara noticed the worry that flashed through Sakura's eyes.

"Why are you losing your cool? He is merely a civilian boy…" Gaara's monotone voice made Sakura's breath hitch, she didn't want to admit it but her read-headed friend was right…she was slipping.

'Damnit not now! I'll worry about that later…I have to save Sasuke!' Sakura gave Gaara a blank look before she answered with a levelled voice.

"Civilian or ANBU...it doesn't matter…right now he needs to see Tsunade or else he'll die," Sakura's stony stare widened a fraction as she saw the small frown blossoming on Gaara's pale face. The others stared wearily at the two in front as they watched each other carefully.

"Oh? Is that what a professional assassin should be saying? An assassin who has killed without hesitance, a killer who's slaughtered the young and old? Someone who doesn't flinch at the sight of their bloodied victims…someone who watches with no regret as they plunge their swords-"

"Enough Gaara! I will speak to you later if you wish…but right now we need to go to Tsunade!" Sakura growled out harshly before quickly making her way towards their hidden motorbikes. She wasn't angry at Gaara…no she was angry with how true his words rang through her ears. She was aware of her friendship with Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke…but did it really affect her to the point where she would let her emotions take over her? Forgetting everything about the importance of keeping them under control?

"C'mon Sasuke…fight it," Sakura tightened her grip on Sasuke's limp body as she sped through the roads, hoping she would make it time. After a few minutes on the road a small buzzing sound rang through her ears, meaning someone must be trying to contact her with the radio.

"Sakura this is Shikamaru…we're right behind you…did you want us to split up later and drop Hinata and Naruto off at their houses?" Sakura bit her lip and let out a small sigh before answering.

"Yeah and if Naruto throws a fit just knock him out…he can't see the sealing process…" After hearing a small grunt of agreement Sakura glanced down at the pale boy in her arms. Her eyes widened when his body started to tremble a little. Sakura then frantically tried to come up with a way to contact Tsunade. After a few deep breaths Sakura remembered the radio around her neck, and she couldn't help but grit her teeth in frustration.

'Why didn't I think about the radio before?! I-I usually think these things through!' Sakura grew even more frustrated after recalling how she had let so many of her emotions go out of control on the mission. Of course she was never completely emotionless but ever since she met Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke…all her new friends…she noticed how easily her emotions flowed out as if she had always worn them on her sleeve. This scared her.

'_Why you ask?' _

'No…not again…I've only heard this voice when I was at my-'

'_Yes…when you were at your weakest!'_ Sakura inwardly flinched at the mocking voice and the arm around Sasuke began to tighten unconsciously.

'No…I am not weak! I have grown stronger…I-I have…I-'

'_Oh? But you had to lock away these…emotions in order to become truly strong…but they're resurfacing,' _Sakura glared at the road in front of her and clenched her teeth before pushing the infuriating voice right to the back of her mind…but she quickly shifted her gaze towards Sasuke who had let out a pained groan. Sakura noticed how much she was crushing Sasuke in her hold and immediately loosened her grip before taking in a deep breath.

"Tsunade-shishou…its Sakura…please you have to help me prepare for a sealing jutsu," Sakura listened as the radio crackled before a sharp intake of breath was heard.

"What? Why…we barely have the occasion where sealing is needed…Sakura tell me what happened," By the soft hiss of Tsunade's voice it was apparent that she had an idea of what needed to be sealed.

"Orochimaru…he bit Sasuke…I've managed to calm down the fever but it won't last long," After a long pause of silence Sakura heard Tsunade sigh grimly.

"Alright but I'll call in one of the specialists…hurry up and get your ass here before its too late," With those last words Sakura's eyes blazed in determination as she sped through the empty streets.

'No! It won't be too late…I will save Sasuke!'

* * *

BAM!

"Shishou!" Sakura kicked the front door open as she hurried down to the basement, where she could sense Tsunade's presence. Once she was in the basement she noticed Kakashi leaning against the wall with an unreadable look in his lone eye. Once she placed Sasuke on the ground in front of Tsunade she watched carefully as Kakashi pushed himself off of the wall and begin to draw the necessary characters around Sasuke.

"Kakashi what do you think? Is it removable?" Tsunade's voiced held a stern tone as she took out two scrolls, one as big as a pillow and the other a normal size. The blonde ANBU leader laid them out on top of each other before grabbing an ink brush and scribbling many different characters in the form of a circle. Sakura stood completely still and rooted to her spot as Kakashi now discarded Sasuke's black vest and began to write more characters around his body, all leading towards the throbbing mark on his left shoulder near the base of his neck.

"I'm afraid not Tsunade-sama…but I will do my best to seal it," Both Kakashi and Tsunade looked grim as they stared at Sasuke's limp form.

"Sakura, I need you to summon one of our healing slugs…Sasuke's gonna need all the medical attention he can get once Kakashi is done with him," Sakura looked over to her mentor with a slightly surprised look; she never summoned any of their slugs unless it was absolutely necessary or she knew that she wouldn't have any healing chakra left afterwards. With a sharp nod Sakura bit her thumb and let the blood ooze out a bit before rapidly performing the needed hand seals. Once finished she slammed her right palm down to the ground and with a slight puff of smoke a pale yellow slug, with purple lines down its back, appeared. The slug was about half of Sakura's height.

"Hello, Sakura-sama…what have you called me for?" Sakura knew that all of the slugs they summoned respected them and spoke politely but it's better to stay on their good side since they can spit acid that'll melt your bones in no time.

"Ah, Kasumi… we will need your help once the sealing process is finished," Kasumi, the slug, turned her head towards the busty blonde who spoke without taking her closed eyes off of the scroll she was now focusing her chakra into.

"Hai, Tsunade-hime," With a few squelches Kasumi moved closer to Sakura in order to get a better view of Kakashi finishing off his symbols.

"Shishou…what are you doing?" Sakura shifted her eyes slightly to Tsunade who snapped her hazel eyes open and bit her thumb, dragging it onto the scrolls and mumbling a few words under her breath.

"Kakashi can only do so much by sealing that curse mark. Though his technique is formidable with many lesser seals, it will not be able to fully stop a curse seal placed by a very skilled and powerful man such as Orochimaru…that is why I am placing my own seal over his to make sure it doesn't break," Tsunade had a hard time speaking as she continued to focus her energy into the scroll. Sakura noticed the sweat that started glazing over her master's brow and opted to stay quiet and watch Kakashi continue his movements.

"Tsunade-sama, I will start the process now," When Kakashi got a small nod from his leader he performed a rapid combination of hand seals before placing his left palm over the mark and keeping his right hand in front of his face, positioned in a one handed seal.

"Fuuja Houin!" Sakura watched with increasing fascination as the curse seal blazed a fiery colour before the seal characters Kakashi drew began to dance their way slowly up to the glowing mark. A sharp scream of pain was drawn from Sasuke as his eyes shot open with his back arching in agony. Sakura suppressed the powerful urge to lunge at Kakashi and stop the pain it was obviously causing Sasuke. Her brows knitted together in frustration at the odd feeling. She had to stop this nonsense…and soon.

"ARG!" The screams continued to echo through the basement for an hour before the glowing chakra around Sasuke's shoulder began to recede. The seal characters had made a protective circular seal around the black curse mark and Kakashi slumped after removing his palm from the boy's shoulder. Tsunade let out a grunt as the palm on the two scrolls began to glow blue and formed glowing characters on each finger tip. Walking towards Kakashi she motioned for the older man to sit up the unconscious boy.

"Gogyou Fuuin!" Tsunade thrust her glowing finger tips onto the curse mark and watched as the five characters danced around before stopping in another circular design. Sakura noticed the two ANBU members panting in exhaustion. She rushed over with Kasumi and carried Sasuke bridal style.

"Sakura…do your best to heal him, my seal will disrupt Orochimaru's chakra from blending along with his own so it might be painful for him. He will need at least a day of rest…he may stay here so we can keep an eye on him," Sakura nodded and continued to make her way to her bedroom, with Kasumi following from behind.

"Kasumi, start the healing process…I'll go get some more blankets and warm water," Kasumi nodded and made her way to Sasuke before the yellow slug began to summon her healing chakra. Sakura hurriedly grabbed some fresh blankets, a basin filled with warm water and a few towels. Once she was finished collecting everything she placed the basin on the bedside table and wrapped two blankets around the shivering teenager. Grabbing the small hand towel she soaked it in the basin and gently placed it onto Sasuke's burning forehead.

"Sakura-sama, it seems like the boy's fever is getting worst," Sakura bit her lip and nodded before placing her palms above Sasuke's body.

"Ok…it looks like the sealing process has completely depleted his energy, the high fever is only _one _of the side effect," With a small grunt Sakura began to channel her chakra into Sasuke, closing her eyes in deep concentration. Unknown to the petal haired assassin a shadow leaned on the door frame, scowling as he watched the girl waste her energy on a civilian boy.

'Hm, Konoha's making you soft' with that last thought Gaara strode down to the basement seeking Tsunade.

"Gaara, what is it?" Tsunade wiped the sweat off of her brow as she watched the scowling red-head make his way towards her.

"I'm here to talk about the mission you wanted me to carry out," Gaara's monotone voice told Tsunade that he didn't feel like talking so she got straight to the point. Demanding brats.

"Yes well, as you know I have called you here because we need assistance if we are to take down Orochimaru and his little organization…but the fact that he bit Sasuke has made things a little more complicated," Tsunade sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, she knew that Orochimaru was out for Sasuke but…she didn't think he'd act so soon.

"Yes but why not just get rid of the problem? He is merely a civilian boy," Tsunade shot a menacing glare at the emotionless boy in front of her before straightening up her posture. It was quite obvious that Gaara disliked Sasuke to some extent.

"No, we still have a chance in succeeding without the need to kill Sasuke off," Tsunade quietly made her way to her office, knowing that Gaara was going to follow.

"Hm,"

"Anyway once Shikamaru and Sai come back I have a scouting mission ready for them…and I have one for you too. You will spend the next few days scouting out the north side of Konoha, gather as much information on Orochimaru's whereabouts and report back to me…things need to be settled once and for all," With a sharp nod Gaara disappeared from her sight and she slumped tiredly into her comfy office chair.

"Damn…I'm getting too old for this,"

* * *

Sakura's chakra dissipated and she fell back onto her chair, next to the bed, before looking over to her digital alarm clock. The bright green numbers read out two in the morning. She had been concentrating so hard that she hadn't noticed how fast the time flew by, both she and Kasumi were exhausted and their chakra depleted. A tired emerald orb shifted lazily to the silent slug next to her. They did a pretty good job since Sasuke was now sleeping peacefully and pain free in her bed, his fever had receded resulting in his temperature going back to normal.

"Thank you so much Kasumi…I knew that a lot of side affects happened after a sealing process…but this was just ridiculous. Anyway good job you may go now," With a small nod the pale yellow slug disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Sakura by herself to think about her situation. Then Gaara's words came rushing back to her.

"Damnit Sakura…get a hold of yourself," She let out a heavy sigh before bringing her slightly trembling hands up to her forehead. She knew…she knew that she was letting her mask slip little by little, letting out her emotions at full force. Yes Sakura used to smile and laugh along with Sai, Shikamaru and Tsunade way before she had even met Sasuke and the others…but back then she could control how much she showed and felt. But now…her emotions were kicking up a storm inside of her and the control she once had over them was slipping…

"What…have you all done to me," Sakura buried her head in her palms and let out a few shaky breaths. Being friends with ANBU members was fine. You didn't have to worry about their safety since they were the best of the best. They were able to hold their own when in danger but…civilians? They didn't know how brutal life could really be…especially the life of a dangerous assassin. They didn't have the necessary survival skills…they would be defenceless against a powerful enemy.

"It's all my fault…I should have never met you all," Sakura gripped her pink locks with her fists and pressed the palm of her hands into her eyes…as if to stop any tears that were willing to fall. She knew that the life of an assassin came with all the mental break downs and shit so she was practically used to it. Keeping it all locked up for too long could be dangerous.

"Damnit…I'm always the reason! The reason why my friends are being targeted…the reason why Sasuke got involved…the reason why my mother and father were slaughtered," Sakura hissed through clenched teeth while she stood and made her way to the window, sitting down on the ledge and staring up at the full moon.

"Maybe…if mom never got pregnant with me then…she wouldn't have had to quit being a spy and she would have never been placed under suspicion…" Sakura bit her lip so hard that it bled; the iron taste of blood didn't affect her. Speaking of blood…she brought up her hands and stared at them with dark dull eyes. These hands, _her_ hands, have killed and slaughtered so many people that she could still see the blood that stained them…no matter how much she washed or cleaned them. Yes the people she killed were bad people but they did have lives…they had families and friends just like she did.

'_There is no such thing as good and evil'_ Sakura clenched her jaw as the annoying voice had come back.

'I will carry out my missions in the name of protecting Konoha'

'_Hm? So are you saying that that reason gives you the right to kill people? To make the lives of those who knew them miserable? Because if you think about it…you're no better than they are!' _Sakura clenched her fists and bowed her head, eyes closing in anger.

'I am protecting Konoha! If those people were to continue living they would have taken a lot more lives! Innocent lives!' Sakura could practically hear the mocking laughter as if the person were laughing right into her ear.

'_That is a pathetic excuse! You seek to kill Orochimaru for taking your parents…but you have done the same thing as him many times before! Killing, murdering, slaughtering are all the same! Don't think that the world only revolves around you…you have put others in the same position you're in now. Growing up with no parents' _Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and held her head with trembling hands.

'No…no! The ANBU have erased their memories and given them new families…they…they'll never find out the truth!' tears stung her emerald orbs but she refused to let them fall.

'_Yes…they will forget…but you never will .The fact that you've taken their parents will never change. Stop being such a fool when you know full well that the world is full of greys…and not just black and white'_ Sakura had enough. She brought up two fingers to her temple, gathering up some of the left over chakra she sent it to her brain and forced herself into a deep slumber. Her dull emerald orbs began to close and she swayed before landing on the chair behind her.

"I'm…not a bad…person," With that small whisper Sakura's head bowed forward and her breathing began to even out.

-

Wednesday…

-

"Ugh…fuck…my head," Sasuke brought up his right hand and placed it on his pounding temple before he felt warmth seeping through his skin. Onyx orbs cracked open and tried to focus on the pale glowing hand resting on his forehead. Once Sakura had finished taking care of Sasuke's headache she stood up and walked out of the room.

"What time is it," Sasuke pushed himself into a sitting position before he shifted his tired gaze over to the digital alarm clock, seven-thirty flashing in bright neon green numbers. But it was the day that caught him off guard.

"Shit, Wednesday? But wasn't it Monday-" His mouth shut rapidly as the memories from his first mission came rushing back into his mind. He had been…bitten…by some freaky snake guy. His right hand flew towards his sealed curse mark, the skin feeling slightly rough.

"You were asleep for from Monday till today…I'm afraid we have to go to school today," Sakura came into the room with a fresh set of uniforms, throwing it towards the surprised boy.

"W-What…happened? What does this mean?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at the trembling hand Sasuke held over the mark. She walked over and gave it a check before looking him straight in the eye. Sasuke stared back with a blank look, but his eyes couldn't hide his true feelings.

"Don't worry…both Kakashi and Tsunade have done their best to seal that mark, you just need to do your best in trying to fight it," Sakura noticed how Sasuke glared at the ground while repeatedly clenching his jaw and fists.

"Hm,"

"Get dressed and meet me downstairs…but seriously don't worry I'll help you," Sasuke watched Sakura give him a small smirk before she left the room. A small bit of relief washed over him and he couldn't help but smile to himself a little.

"Sakura-oh, there you are," Tsunade watched Sakura towards her office with a tired look. The girl had been taking care of Sasuke and it was clearly taking its toll on her.

"How is he?" The blonde ANBU leader leant back in her chair and sipped her tea before staring at Sakura with a levelled gaze.

"He's doing fine…but during his sleep he would lash out, a little, unconsciously…it seems that bits of Orochimaru's chakra has already started invading his body," Sakura watched as Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration, apparently Orochimaru made this seal stronger than usual.

"Alright…you two have to start going back to school so Sakura…I'm assigning you a mission," The petal haired female sighed and stood up straight before awaiting her instructions.

"Your new mission is to become Sasuke's bodyguard, do not let anyone get too close because it may put them in danger. We still have no idea whether Sasuke is completely stable or not…Will you accept?" Even if her blonde mentor had given her a choice she knew that when Tsunade used that tone…it meant 'no' was not an option.

"Yes, shishou…I accept," Sakura bowed a little before turning around and getting ready to leave, but Tsunade's voice stopped her.

"Oh and Sakura…no more dressing up as a nerd…it won't help your mission and I don't need any trouble right now…got it?" Tsunade let a smirk play on her lips when she got a stiff nod in reply.

"Good…now get going," Once she was dismissed Sakura closed the door behind her with a small slam before making her way to her room. She barged in, ignoring Sasuke's small yelp of surprise, and grabbed her school uniform before marching back out and into Sai's empty room. Sasuke on the other hand stayed still for a moment, making sure no one else was gonna come through the door before continuing to put his shirt on.

"Damnit…well better get started," Sakura huffed and quickly put on her white blouse, school skirt, black knee high socks and black sneakers. After a few minutes of staring into the full body mirror she sighed and grabbed the dagger strapped onto her thigh before…customizing her skirt. It was once past her knees…but is now a few inches above the knees, effectively showing the ends of her silver basketball shorts.

"Damn…I'm gonna miss the geek in me…" Sakura grinned before un-tucking her white blouse and letting it drape messily on top her skirt. She brushed her short pink locks before slapping on a pair of black fingerless gloves. Once she was finished she smiled at her reflection and stared at her outfit before looking back at her emerald orbs. The small smile faltered when she saw flashes of guilt and regret in her own eyes. She shook her head roughly before biting down onto her bottom lip.

"I'm a professional ANBU member…I shouldn't be feeling like this!" Sakura took in a sharp breath before staring back at her reflection with fiery eyes. She wouldn't let that damn voice get to her…no matter what it said.

"I will not be weak," Sakura whispered determinedly before making her way back into the living room, where Sasuke was waiting for her.

"C'mon Sasuke, let's go," Sasuke couldn't help but give the petal haired female a surprised stare. His eyes trailed up and down her body as if he had just seen her for the first time, but this didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. She slung her messenger bag across her torso before playfully slapping the dark haired boy on the head. Sasuke gave a small annoyed grunt.

"Geez…just because I decided to dress normally doesn't give you the right to stare shamelessly," Sasuke shot Sakura a small glare before he grabbed his bag and made his way out the door.

"Hm, as if…and that isn't normal…it looks more like the way a delinquent wears their uniforms," Sakura scoffed at the smirking Uchiha next to her before they fell into a comfortable silence. Sasuke couldn't deny the fact that Sakura looked so much better without all that nerdy stuff and she looked more comfortable this way anyway. Sasuke inwardly scolded himself when he noticed he had been shamelessly ogling her once again.

"So…who's this 'Gaara' guy? Before I blacked out I heard you guys saying the name a couple of times," Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets and glanced at the pink haired woman to his right. Sakura merely shrugged and glanced back at him.

"He's…an old friend," Sasuke nodded at her answer…though he couldn't help but feel a little hostility towards the boy…who he hasn't even met yet.

"By the way…Naruto's probably going to attack you so just watch out for him," Sasuke tilted his head sideways and gave Sakura a questioning look before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Huh? How would you know that-?"

"Because he's headed towards you right now," Sasuke's eyes widened for a second before he could hear the rapid footsteps approaching him. Oh no. The dark haired teen squeezed his eyes shut before bringing up his arms in a defensive position.

"Sasuke-teme! Where the hell have you been-OOF!" Sasuke blinked before he noticed that there was no pain shooting through his body…which means Naruto was stopped…but by whom?

"Sakura-chan! I haven't seen teme in ages! Why won't you let me near him?" Sakura's left eye twitched in irritation as the blonde continued to whine loudly into her ear. She continued to hold him away from the young Uchiha.

"Naruto would you calm down? Sasuke isn't feeling very well right now so please just give him some space," Once Sakura was sure that Naruto wouldn't attempt to tackle Sasuke she let go of him and watched him pout.

"Aw…fine! But at least let me walk next to him…oh! And Hinata-chan wants to talk to you-Ah! Here she comes now!" Sakura shifted her gaze from the grinning blonde to the Hyuuga girl rushing out of the school gates towards her. They were already at the school's front gates and a lot of students littered the area.

"S-Sakura-chan, are you o-okay? I g-got worried when y-you didn't turn up a-at school," Hinata smiled up at her friend and they both walked behind the two boys. Sakura smiled down at Hinata.

"Yeah Hinata-chan I'm fine…but it's Sasuke who might not be so please don't get to close to him for now…he might hurt you…but it won't be on purpose!" Sakura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as she tried to explain the situation to Hinata.

"Oh…it was that man who bit him wasn't it?"

"Yeah…that shitty creep,"

"Ne, Sakura-chan…I-I've noticed that y-you're starting to drift away from us…" Sakura's eyes widened a little at Hinata's words and furrowed her brows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Hinata bit her bottom lip and began to twiddle her fingers.

"L-Like…you're not as h-happy as you were before a-and you're starting t-to close off your emotions o-one by one," Hinata looked up at Sakura with saddened eyes and it hurt the petal haired assassin to see such a look in her friend's eyes.

"I'm sorry…but the thing with Orochimaru is starting to get complicated and…I'm an _ANBU_ member…I'm starting to loose my control over these stupid emotions and that is never a good thing for us," Sakura clenched her fists at her sides and let her bangs cover her eyes. Hinata's pearly orbs softened and she grabbed hold of Sakura's fists, making the other girl look at her in surprise.

"S-Sakura-chan…sealing off your e-emotions isn't always a-a good thing. Having emotions a-and letting them s-show doesn't m-mean you're w-weak…it j-just shows you're h-human…just l-like the rest o-of us. In f-fact sometimes e-emotions can make y-you stronger! S-So please…don't close y-yourself off," Sakura let out a shaky sigh and her eye brows knitted together in hesitation, worry…and in fear.

"But Hinata…I-I can't…I'm a murderer I don't deserve to feel human…I kill for so called justice but in reality I'm just like all those other scumbags who kill for-"

"Sakura-chan, I know that…killing is bad but you do it to protect _us_…t-to protect Konoha f-from seeing too m-much death. The ANBU a-are the only p-people willing to give u-up their…humanity in order to keep us all s-safe during the nights…so please…d-don't be a-afraid to b-be _human_," Sakura was amazed by how determined Hinata was to cheer her up and…it felt nice. Sakura smiled to herself…maybe…just maybe she could truly start to enjoy life…to forget her actions in the ANBU for even just a little while.

"Maybe…you're right…but weren't you the one who was so against killing before?" Sakura smirked playfully at the flushed Hyuuga next to her.

"Y-Yes b-but…I realised h-how much you and e-every other ANBU m-member are willing to s-sacrifice for your v-village-"

"Hinata, it's alright I was just joking," Hinata gave Sakura a bright smile and the two continued to walk through the school doors and down the hallway towards Sasuke's locker. The two girls waited next to Sasuke and Naruto while the boys took out their needed textbooks.

"Oh damn! I forgot to go see Neji about something! Hinata can you come with me please!! I am very terrified of…Neji," Hinata blushed furiously as Naruto grabbed hold of her slim wrist and dragged her away.

"Bye Sasuke, S-Sakura-chan!" Sakura grinned and waved at the two who were rampaging down the hallway. Sasuke turned to Sakura and motioned for her to follow.

"So…why are you sticking to me like glue? Finally admitting your crazy about me?" Sakura snorted in a very un-ladylike way and crossed her arms across her chest, making Sasuke smirk in amusement.

"In your dreams you arrogant bastard…I'm here as your bodyguard…since you have the…you know," Sasuke thought about this for a moment and threw Sakura a cocky smirk. The petal haired teenager just scoffed and glared at the boy.

"Hm,"

"What?" Sakura shot Sasuke an uneasy look as the boy continued to stare blankly straight ahead, not bothering to hide the amusement dancing in his onyx orbs.

"Nothing, just that I have one hell of a bodyguard," Sakura made a gagging action as Sasuke purposefully swept his eyes up and down her body. She then smacked him across the head and smirked triumphantly when he grunted in pain. The two teenagers were about to enter the classroom when a hand slammed Sakura against the lockers on the opposite side, but Sakura never flinched.

"Hey you little ugly bitch…what the hell do you think you're doing, walking with Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura merely stared blankly at the two fuming girls in front of her. Seeing her act so unresponsive must have made them even angrier.

"Ha! You think that just by dressing like that it'll take away your _permanent _title as a 'nerd'?!" Reiko gripped Sakura's collar and pushed her harder against the lockers, but the girl in her hold only sighed in boredom. Ami growled out before she aimed her sharp nails at Sakura's face.

"I'm sorry but the nerd act was getting old," Sakura swiftly grabbed Ami's writs with her right hand before clasping her other one around Reiko's wrist. Sakura then only had to give their wrists a slight squeeze before the two girls howled in pain. Sakura immediately let go and turned towards Sasuke.

"Now, my duty is to protect Sasuke for a little while so please…don't come near him for the mean time," Sakura smirked at the seething girls but her eyes had turned a deadly shade of jade. Reiko, being the bigger Sasuke-fan, let out shrill cry before she lunged at Sakura with her claws out and ready to start a cat fight…but Sakura was never really a 'cat-fight' type of person. She was more of a 'crush your face with one blow' gal.

Sakura's smirk slid off and was replaced by a small scowl as she gracefully side-stepped and watched as the brunette went flying past her. Sakura wasn't going to let the girl get away so easily…it was payback time. Sakura grabbed Reiko's wrist and threw her harshly against the, already, abused lockers. Reiko gave out a sharp gasp as her back hit the metal at full force, causing large dents.

"Now look here girl…I may have played the 'nerd' for all of you but as I said before…_it was getting old_," Reiko's eyes widened in pure fear as deadly jade orbs narrowed and a wicked smirk played on soft lips. Sakura grabbed Reiko by the throat and lifted her up a few inches off the ground. Sakura watched in amusement as the girl uselessly clawed at her hand.

"Let go of her you mother-fuck-" Sakura didn't even flinch when a harsh kick connected with her back; instead she turned slightly and scowled before sending Ami one of her own kicks. Ami flew through the open door of the classroom, making the students inside gasp and crowd around her. Sakura watched as the girl coughed out a little blood.

"C'mon let's go join your friend," Sakura tightened her grip on Reiko's throat before she threw her into the classroom, where she ended up crashing painfully against Ami. Sakura dusted her hands on her skirt before she turned to a slightly gaping Sasuke.

"C'mon…before I have to get physical with the rest of your fans," Sasuke nodded and followed Sakura into Kakashi's classroom.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Sakura turned her head to Kakashi, who was now standing up from his desk. Reiko and Ami started sobbing and pointed shaky fingers towards Sakura.

"Sensei…that bitch…was the one who did this to us! We were only having a little conversation with her until she began to beat us up!!" Sakura stared at the pathetic girls with a levelled gaze before noticing that they had been late and Kakashi was in the middle of introducing a new student before she had sent two annoying females crashing into the room.

"I'll deal with you later Sakura…anyway as I was saying please welcome Sabaku no Gaara with open arms!" Sakura's eyes widened and she looked up, meeting with an amused pair or jade orbs. Gaara was leaning against the blackboard with his hands in his pocket, looking very relaxed and cool. Gaara's gaze shifted to the dark haired male standing beside Sakura.

"Sakura, you will spend detention with me today at lunch and make sure you're here on time…now let us all take our seats! The show is over!" Kakashi continued to shoo his class but three people remained standing.

"What're you doing wasting your energy on pathetic weaklings Sakura?" Sakura scoffed and placed a fist on her hip.

"Gaara…what are you doing here?" Gaara returned his calm gaze at his old friend before he walked up to her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Sakura did nothing but narrow her eyes at the red head. He had been staring and smirking in Sasuke's direction the whole time.

'What has gotten into Gaara? He's never like this in public' Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke spoke.

"So you must be Gaara huh?" Onyx clashed with jade and the tension in the room seemed to only get thicker. Sakura, being in the middle, couldn't help but narrow her eyes in suspicion…she could almost see the hostility that the boys held for each other.

"You must be the Uchiha," Gaara monotone voice didn't have any affect on Sasuke. Both boys were calm and blank on the outside but they couldn't hide their rapidly growing hatred for each other that flashed through their eyes.

"Break it up you two…anyway answer my question Gaara…what are you doing here?" Sakura placed her palm against Gaara's well toned chest and pushed him away from the glaring Uchiha. Gaara looked down and smirked at his petal haired friend.

"To have some fun of course," Sakura didn't miss how Gaara's smirk turned into a feral grin as he sent Sasuke a very intimidating glare. Sasuke clenched his fists and glared back. There was also the little feeling in her gut that was telling her this was all Tsunade's doing. Now this…was going to be hell.

-

-

-

-

"Perfect…just _perfect_,"

* * *

Hey there people…damn long chapter…Haha anyway please leave me a review! I need all the support and motivation I can get = (

Hm…I'll try to finish this story before we reach 30 chapters aye…Haha that means the end is coming soon! No! Oh and a little warning…I AM NO GOOD AT ROMANCE LOL SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS!!!

Sorry for any grammatical and or spelling errors.

If you read this at all **PLEASE REVIEW! **I know! I know! 'Why didn't you kill those bitches?!' Lol well if Sakura got serious then they'd be dead within a second…and c'mon Sakura can't go killing off innocents…no matter how shitty their attitudes are LOL!

Hopefully you all enjoyed reading this incredibly boring chapter…Lol the story is getting real serious now Haha!


	21. Chapter 21

…Yes I deserve to be beaten with logs and be thrown down a cliff...or a volcano would do.

I'm terribly sorry for waiting well over a year but…I really lost all inspiration for this fic. I actually re-read the whole thing and found myself thinking 'what happens next?!' Yeah…really bad sign. No worries though! I remember everything now! Because I found my handy-dandy….plot book! Haha…yeah

I'm ashamed of myself and after receiving pm after pm, your reviews and countless threats against my life to hurry the f**k up and update HAHA…so here you go and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 21: The truth comes out…

* * *

It was a long night for a certain pinkette as she stealthily sped through the streets, making as little noise as possible. She had just completed a rough mission without any chakra whatsoever…though there really wasn't any need for chakra when it came to fighting normal people. Ever since Sasuke had been bitten by Orochimaru and Gaara's arrival, she'd been taking on the hardest missions Tsunade could dish out. The two boys have been at each others throats for three weeks straight and it was definitely getting to her.

"Ah…shit," Sakura groaned as a jolt of pain ran down her side. She had been shot during the mission but it didn't matter…the pain helped her stay sane from everything that was happening. Tsunade wouldn't tell her anything about that snake bastard and she's been having a bad feeling in her gut about the reasons behind it.

Sakura's jade orbs flickered towards her street but shifted back to the road as she sped past, knowing that that isn't where she'd be going home to. For the past few weeks she's been living with Gaara and Sasuke at his mansion since she was his guardian. Gaara on the other hand had just been stationed there with her just in case Sasuke's seal weakened.

"Sakura…Sakura come in, are you there?" Sakura fixed the radio around her neck and inwardly sighed.

"Yeah I'm here shishou…what's up?"

"Gaara called in and informed me that the Uchiha boy was having pains around his seal. I want you there as soon as possible so you can heal it with chakra…now be careful because the seal can be tricky," Sakura placed a little pressure above her bullet wound to stop the bleeding. She gave a small grunt before speaking.

"I'm on my way shishou…have you heard anything about Orochimaru?" Luminous jade orbs narrowed slightly after hearing the sigh form the radio.

"Sakura you know I would tell you if we've found anything,"

"Alright…I'll report back to you later," Once the connection was cut, the pinkette swore under her breath. Tsunade had been keeping the whole Orochimaru case vague and it wasn't like her.

After twenty more minutes of riding her motorbike, she had finally reached the Uchiha mansion. Making sure she kept her eyes away from the house across the street. Sakura parked her precious bike before entering the grand house. Almost as soon as she walked into the living room she felt like running back out. The two boys were in another argument and Sasuke was sweating bullets as he held his shoulder.

"Enough! Gaara you should know better…if you go over board in provoking him the seal may react," Sakura's reprimanding voice echoed through the living room and both boys almost immediately shut their mouths.

"Sasuke take off your shirt, I need to check your seal. Gaara get me my medical bag from my room…please," Sasuke did as he was told and so did Gaara, something the pinkette appreciated. The amount of blood loss was starting to get to her.

"Sasuke tell me how the seal started hurting," Sakura placed a glowing hand on top of the dark symbol and spread her chakra in order to diagnose the situation.

"I got into…a little fight with Sabaku and it went a little too far," Those words seemed to make her headache ten times worse.

"How many times do I have to tell you two to behave?" The words were spoken quietly but Sasuke caught the pissed undertone. The handsome boy gave a sigh and leaned in further to Sakura's touch. The pinkette didn't know how to respond to the gesture so she ignored it and continued to work on her healing.

After a few more minutes the healing was finished and Sakura was beginning to feel the exhaustion catching up with her body.

"Alright Sasuke, I found that if you over exert yourself the seal will definitely play up so watch out and do not get yourself in a situation where you will get exhausted because the weaker you are the higher chance of the seal breaking," Sakura let out a tired sigh and was about to lift her palm from Sasuke's shoulder…though Sasuke placed his own hand over her own. An action that got her heart rate speeding.

"Sakura…I know how much of a burden I must be but…know that I am very grateful to you," Sasuke's voice was soft and genuine…it scared her because at that moment she felt the overwhelming need to make him feel everything is going to be alright. The pinkette opened her mouth but something crossed her thoughts…

_"Civilian or ANBU...it doesn't matter…right now he needs to see Tsunade or else he'll die," _

_"Oh? Is that what a professional assassin should be saying? An assassin who has killed without hesitance, a killer who's slaughtered the young and old? Someone who doesn't flinch at the sight of their bloodied victims…someone who watches with no regret as they plunge their swords-" _

Sakura's eyes widened and she instantly retracted her palm, causing the boy to turn around and stare at her in confusion. Gaara was right. After everything she has done…all the deaths she's been responsible for…what right did she have to feel this way?

"I'm sorry Sasuke…I'm just really tired-"

"Was I interrupting something?" Sakura and Sasuke's heads snapped towards the staircase where a menacing red head stood. Sakura could only pray that he didn't start anything.

"Gaara can you pass me the bag? I'm losing blood…and fast," Gaara nodded and tossed the medical bag, though Sakura grew dizzy and missed it. A frown began to appear on both boys' faces.

"I can smell the blood from here Sakura. Here let me patch you up in the kitchen," Sakura was too tired to decline his offer so she dragged herself to the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Gaara sent Sasuke a triumphant smirk before closing the door behind him. The young Uchiha couldn't do much but sit there and rage at the thought of Gaara alone with his Sakura.

-

"Lift up your vest," Sakura sighed and lifted her vest, though not all the way up. Gaara smirked at the girl in front of him before grabbing a chair and sitting in front of her.

"I remember back then when you'd just lift the whole thing off…Sakura," Jade orbs narrowed at the opposite wall, bad memories with Gaara threatening to resurface.

"Just hurry up and get the bullet out," Gaara smirked in response as he continued to remove the bullet that penetrated Sakura's side.

"Yeah well back then you and I were so close-"

"Yeah well that was then and this is now Gaara," Sakura growled slightly as she spoke and the redhead sighed at the sound. All teasing was wiped from the boy's face and a serious look took over.

"Sakura…I had to leave you back then. I had no choice but to-"

"Enough…I can stitch the rest up myself," With those last words Sakura took the needle and left the kitchen, also leaving behind a disappointed redhead.

"If only you knew Sakura…"

* * *

*~*

* * *

"Tsunade-sama Kakashi-sensei is here to see you," Tsunade looked up from her work and thanked Sai before motioning for Kakashi to sit down.

"How are Sakura and the boys doing?" Kakashi as usual was his laid back self and sometimes Tsunade actually envied him for it. The blonde ANBU leader rubbed her temples before lacing her fingers together under her chin.

"They're doing fine…Sasuke's seal weakens now and then but that's just to be expected from Orochimaru's handy work. I miss Sakura being around though…but I need to keep her away while we're working on our plan. I know her and she'll disagree and charge head on if she finds out," Kakashi took in Tsunade's words and was beginning to understand what was happening.

"So that's why you sent Gaara to help Sakura watch the Uchiha? To act as _her_ bodyguard?" Tsunade looked away, ashamed of keeping her own apprentice in the dark about something this important to her.

"Tsunade-sama…you are aware of how the girl will react if she were to find out-"

"I am well aware Hatake. But I know how it felt to lose her once…I will not risk her life again like that," Tsunade hissed her words out and glared at the calm man sitting in front of her.

"Tsunade-sama Sakura is an ANBU…she risks her life every single time she goes out on a mission and she _knows_ it. You can't possibly keep her safe from danger forever. She was trained to risk her life for the village…"Tsunade closed her eyes knowing that everything Kakashi had said was true…hell _she_ was the one who trained the girl. Though an enemy as strong as Orochimaru…her apprentice wasn't ready to fight him…and come out alive.

"That's not the only reason is it Tsunade-sama…" Kakashi sat up straight and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting patiently for his leader to reply.

"I will not discuss this with you right now Kakashi. Anyway have you done as I asked?" Tsunade avoided the man's disapproving eyes and opted to glare at the opposite wall. Kakashi sighed…it wasn't his duty to look after the pinkette so he might as well drop it…for now.

"Yes I have called him in and he should be arriving tomorrow afternoon…though I'm not entirely sure this is a great idea," Kakashi scratched the back of his neck as he spoke.

"Trust me…now that Orochimaru knows about Sasuke's sharingan…we're going to need all the help we can get," Tsunade sighed before grabbing an extra large sake bottle from her bottom drawer.

"Alright…well I'm off for the night. I'll report back to you as soon as I pick him up from the airport," With that the silver haired ANBU captain left, leaving Tsunade to think in peace and quiet.

"Sakura…I hope you'll forgive me for this," Tsunade whispered before taking a long swig of her sake.

* * *

*~*

* * *

"Sasuke! Gaara! If you two don't hurry up we'll be late for school!" Sakura rubbed her temples, feeling the start of a new headache. Once she could see the two boys making their way out of the house she hopped onto her motorbike and put on her helmet.

"Gaara make sure you wear your helmet," Sakura threw a brand new helmet towards the redhead who could only scoff at the object.

"I don't need it," Gaara hooked the helmet to the back of his sleek blood red motorbike…though Sakura still thought her baby was better.

"C'mon Sasuke you're riding with me," Sasuke nodded and hopped on behind Sakura, making sure to put on the helmet she gave him.

"Don't you need your helmet Sakura?" the pinkette looked over to the boy behind her and smirked.

"You're gonna need it more than I do," With that said both bikes revved to life.

"Race you to school Sakura,"

"Your on bastard….Sasuke hold on tight," Sakura grinned wickedly as the two bikes sped out of the wide drive way.

Sasuke almost immediately had to tighten his hold on the pinkette since the speed they were going at _had_ to be illegal in at least five different countries. Sakura sped through the streets with a grin on her face, loving the adrenaline that pumped through her veins as she sped through traffic.

"Too many cars…got to improvise!" Sakura laughed as she sped into the forest with Gaara right on her tail.

Sasuke had to close his eyes tightly as he felt the bike swerve in so many angles that he thought they'd skid across the ground in a fatal accident any time now. He also had to suppress a shout as he felt the bike go airborne as some point in the race.

"Yeah!" Sakura was obviously loving this as she swerved past tree after tree and even sped off a small cliff, landing roughly back onto the forest floor.

"Almost there Sasuke!" Sakura sped through the rest of the forest before turning her bike to the side and skidding a little before stopping just behind the school grounds.

"I won you human sized panda! Take that woo!" Sakura was panting from the rush she was getting and decided to pat down her tousled hair. Within seconds Gaara landed next to them, smirk evident on his face.

"Now that we're all awake let's head inside," Sakura nodded in Gaara's direction before helping Sasuke off her bike, holding onto him as he tried to stand on his own.

"Sorry Sasuke…I got a little carried away there,"

"Really? I didn't notice," Sakura smiled a little before settling back into her usual mood.

"_Still think you're a good person? Causing others unnecessary grief," _Sakura recognised the voice in her head and stiffened a little…

"I'm a good person," Sakura mumbled under her breath before walking between Sasuke and Gaara.

"_No you're not…and we both know it! Haha!" _ Sakura shook her head before clenching her fists at her sides. She won't let this get to her…she just…can't.

"S-Sakura-chan is t-t-training still on t-t-today after s-school?" Sakura stopped beside Hinata's seat in class, leaning on the shy girl's desk a little with a soft smile on her face.

"Hey Hinata-chan and yeah it is so please remind Naruto? Oh and where does your cousin Neji usually hang out at lunch? I need to ask him for a favour," At first Hinata was a little puzzled with the pinkette's question but happily answered in the end.

"Oh he usually hangs out at the back of the school with Lee," Sakura nodded and gave Hinata a little one armed hug before walking to the back of the class and taking her seat between Sasuke and Gaara.

"Sasuke fix your collar a little…I can see a bit of the seal showing," Sasuke looked up from his desk and smirked before doing as he was told.

"Looking a little too closely are we Sakura?" The pinkette gave the smirking boy a small grunt before pushing away his face. Sakura felt little flutters in her stomach as she played around with Sasuke…and surprisingly she enjoyed it.

"_How many lovers have you killed? Husbands, boyfriends, crushes, partners…how many?"_ Sakura's orbs widened slightly at the voice and she bit her lip as she tried to push the voice aside.

"_Thought you got rid of me huh? Well for a while you did…but once you moved to Konoha…a whole bunch of your locked up emotions resurfaced and so did I,"_ Sakura was unconsciously drawing blood from her lip as she stared at her desk in slight horror.

"Sakura…Sakura!" Gaara's deep husky voice snapped her out of her inner thoughts and she was thankful for it.

"Oh…sorry I zoned out there…what did you need Gaara?" Sakura watched as Gaara stared at her with a puzzled expression before he pointed at her lip. Sakura brought up a finger and noticed the blood.

"Oh haha…wasn't paying attention," Sakura quickly took out a piece of tissue and wiped away the blood.

"Sakura are you alright? You seem…unstable," Gaara's voice was teasing yet held an undertone of concern, which got Sakura thinking a little bit. Had she really been acting in an unstable manner?

"What do you mean unstable…I'm fine," Sakura sighed and leaned back lazily into her chair.

"Well…you've been going out on missions almost five times a week and coming back too exhausted to even talk to us or too injured to even look at anyone," Sakura scoffed and let her glare fall back onto her desk.

"I…I'm just catching up on some lost training time is all," The blank stare she got from the redhead was enough to tell her he knew she was bullshitting but she was too mentally drained to even think about it.

"Hey Sasuke stay with Gaara at lunch, I need to go talk with someone-" Sakura was cut of as she was lifted from her chair by the collar of her school polo. The pinkette inwardly groaned in irritation when she recognised the group in front of her…

"So Ami…you got more of your 'delinquent' friends to beat me black and blue?" Ami was getting pissed off by the tone of utter boredom coming from the pinkette. Sasuke immediately stood and tried to reach for Sakura but Gaara's voice had stopped him.

"Just relax Uchiha…Sakura won't kill them," Sasuke bit his lip and sat down, hating how the school treated his pink haired bodyguard. Though he calmed down a little when Sakura sent him a little wink.

"Ugh disgusting nerd! How dare you wink and flirt with _my_ Sasuke-kun!" Ami snapped her fingers and the large troublemaker holding onto Sakura raised his fist. Sakura's jade orbs narrowed and her smirk got wider with excitement.

'Ah just what I needed…a fight! Now I can vent,' Sakura inwardly chuckled in glee.

"Not afraid to hurt a girl?" The large teenager scoffed and shook his head menacingly at the absurd question spouting from the pinkette's lips.

"Hell no," The boy roared in laughter before the rest of his group and Ami joined in. Sakura let out an empty chuckle before glaring up at the boy with venomous jade orbs.

"Good, cuz neither am I," Before giving the boy time to react Sakura placed her right foot onto his chest and pushed herself into a backwards summersault, not forgetting to slam her foot under his chin as she went. The large boy spat out some blood before stumbling back and falling on his backside.

"H-How can you have such a strong kick!?" The boy got up and ran out of the classroom, leaving a very pissed off Ami.

"You'll pay nerd!" Ami snapped her fingers again and this time a very muscled delinquent stepped out from behind her. Sakura only grinned before cracking her knuckles one by one.

"HA!" The guy came charging full force but Sakura had to take into account that they were surrounded by desks and anyone could easily get hurt. With this in consideration the pinkette crouched down just as he was an inch away and swept her leg out across his own. The guy landed on his back with the wind knocked out of him. Before he could get up Sakura landed a punch to his gut causing him to cough non-stop.

"You three are the only ones left! Kill her!" Sakura laughed at Ami's frantic voice but gladly took on the last three.

Weaving gracefully between the desks and students was something Sakura did with complete ease. Once she was close enough to the first one she grabbed his speeding fist and pulled him harshly past her, not letting go until she slammed her heel into his back.

"Two more down Ami…and then it's you," Sakura was beginning to get lost in her own world as she danced through the desks, reaching her next opponent. The foolish boy tried to hook her in the face but she deflected the blow with her right arm before slamming her palm into his chest and letting him fall to the ground.

"Last one Ami…" Sakura smirked before crushing her knee against the last delinquent's stomach and jumping over him as he fell to his knees. The pinkette landed nimbly and spun with a raised fist before sending it straight to Ami's perfect nose job.

"AHH!" Ami scream echoed throughout the classroom and everyone watched in horror at the scene.

"Sakura," Sakura was snapped out of her trance like state by Gaara's voice once again. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw her fist outstretched and being held by Gaara's own hand…only inches away from Ami's terrified face. Just by the shaking of the redhead's arm she could tell she had placed almost half of her strength into that punch.

"I-I…could have…k-k-killed her…I-I-"

"Hn…something is going on with you…" Sakura closed her eyes in anger and bit her lip before snatching her fist back.

"It's nothing…" Sakura looked to the side and could see Hinata and Sasuke standing up…ready to rush to her side. She wanted to know why they cared so much for a killer.

"It _is_ something," From the corner of her eye she could see Sai and Shikamaru walking into class… and she didn't really feel like spilling her mental instabilities right now.

"Its _nothing_ I feel the need to tell _you_," Sakura let her bangs shadow her eyes before shoving past her adopted brothers who stood there confused about her attitude. Once she was out of sight Shikamaru walked over to Gaara and grabbed him by the collar with Sai right behind him.

"What the hell did you do this time bastard?" Gaara returned Shikamaru's glare with an icy gaze.

"I'll go find out. Watch the Uchiha," Gaara shoved the pineapple haired boy away before walking out of the classroom and following the direction Sakura ran off to.

"What happened here?" Kakashi walked into a classroom full of messed up desks and chairs, four unconscious boys, a wailing girl and his two pissed off ANBU students.

"Huh…seemed like a lot of fun…now who's gonna clean this up?"

-

Sakura was thankful that all the students were in their home room classes as she rushed her way to the roof. The voice in her head was on a rampage and she needed to shut it up without anyone thinking she was completely insane. She was thankful once the last sets of stairs were in sight. Kicking the door open in her haste. Once she was finally alone she grabbed hold of her head and screwed her eyes shut before letting out a silent scream.

"Shut up, Shut up! Shut up!!!!!!" Sakura fell onto her knees as she tried to hold in the sobs that were making their way out of her throat, eyes still screwed shut and hands gripping her head.

"_Haha! So you're trying to kill the innocent now!?" _

"No…No! It was an accident…I wasn't going to I-I-I-"

"_Bullshit…I could see it in your heart. You were going to smash that little girl's face in and you were gonna love every second of it!"_

"You're lying! I would never kill an innocent! Leave me the fuck alone!" Sakura dropped on of her hand from her head and used it to punch the floor repeatedly…not caring whether her knuckles began to bleed.

"_Oh here we go with the 'I'm good! I swear it!" speech! You will never be cleansed of your sins! You've always been the bad guy! Haha accept it." _

"Shut the fuck up!" Sakura landed one last punch and it created a small crater around her fist where her blood began to pool in.

"I-I do what I must to protect my village…" Sakura's pained whisper came out with small gasps of breath. The silence around her was calming but the sounds of her own breath coming out in erratic waves made her head spin.

"We all do what we must in order to keep the innocent safe…even if its to give up our own humanity," Sakura clenched her teeth at the familiar voice, head not rising from its bowed position.

"What are you doing here Gaara," Sakura spat her words out not caring whether she sounded like an angry little girl. She heard the redhead chuckle a little before his footsteps came closer and closer. Sakura narrowed her jade orbs when she saw him crouch directly in front of her.

"In all those years I've known you…you weren't one to bow for anyone," Gaara's voice was monotone and seemed uncaring to anyone else but Sakura could clearly hear the gentleness within. Though she didn't want to admit it.

"You're being oddly out of character Gaara…what do you want?" Sakura finally raised her head, swiftly wiping the tears that trickled down her cheeks. Gaara sighed and sat down…this was the long awaited confrontation he needed with his old friend.

"Well first of all I want to know what the hell is up with you…and secondly…I want your forgiveness Sakura," Sakura was truly shocked at Gaara's words but she knew deep down that she had never truly forgiven him for leaving her all those years ago.

"What makes you think I'll tell you…and I have forgiven you already-"

"Bullshit Sakura. We used to be like siblings…I know I left in a hurry but-"

"In a hurry?! You left me a _fucking_ note you inconsiderate bastard! After everything we'd been through…didn't you think I deserved a proper goodbye!?" Gaara clicked his tongue before narrowing his eyes at the ground…Sakura was right but he had his reasons. He turned away not wanting to see the angry tears that were flowing from those hurt jade orbs.

"You had Shikamaru and Sai with you…I didn't know them very well but I could see that you were getting closer and closer with them so I figured you'd be alright," Gaara spoke in a whisper but his expression was as blank as ever.

"Yes they stood by me which I am eternally grateful for because if they hadn't…I would have been a mess and probably would have gotten myself killed on a mission," Sakura's scathing words pierced through Gaara's heart and his eyes widened a fraction before turning back to see her eyes shadowed by her hair.

"Why did my absence cause you so much pain? ANBU are supposed to be strong Sakura…" Sakura bit her lip when she heard the almost inaudible break in the redhead's voice.

"You were the only one who kept the voice away…when you left it came back with harsher words…I was loosing my way," Sakura stood up and stared blankly at the sky, fist still dripping with her blood. Gaara's sharp jade orbs softened at her answer…he knew just how much that voice drove her insane. He sighed and stood, dusting his pants a little before walking up to the blank girl.

"I'm guessing Shikamaru and Sai helped drive it away, ne?" Gaara just got a nod as a reply so he walked closer to the petal haired girl before taking her in his arms. Though Sakura snapped out of her short daze and hit the redhead on the chest with her palm, causing him to skid backwards.

"Don't hug me," Gaara smirked bitterly at her words and shoved his hands into his pockets. Sakura just glared at the boy.

"I see…so the voice is back isn't…that's why you've been acting odd lately," Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously at her old friend and she clenched her teeth before growling out her response.

"Enough about that! Tell me…why you left," Gaara narrowed his eyes before turning his head away from the raging girl.

"I can't tell you," Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief and she let out a humourless chuckle.

"Are you serious….Are you _fucking_ serious!?" Sakura couldn't keep her anger in check anymore so she charged at the redhead. Gaara clicked his tongue before flipping backwards just as Sakura's fist went flying straight at him.

"Tell me Gaara! I deserve an explanation!" Sakura growled as she swung fist after fist at her childhood friend. Gaara hated seeing her like this but he couldn't tell her…it was against his orders…but the way she kept her angry tears from falling broke his heart.

"I…I-I just can't," Sakura sucked in a breath before lunging once again for the redhead and sending him a roundhouse kick once she was close enough, though he ducked and dove to the side.

"I cared for you! You were my best friend…you kept me strong…and I loved you!" Those words froze Gaara's entire body, unmoving even as Sakura's fist collided with his left cheek. Sakura stayed in her stance, fist extended and panting.

"You…love-"

"_Loved_ Gaara…you took those feelings with you when you left me," Sakura let her fist drop to her side…finally letting the tears cascade down the curves of her cheekbones.

Gaara sat there with his hand on his cheek as he stared guiltily at the sobbing petal haired female. His heart clenched as he watched her, brows furrowing as he mentally kicked himself over and over again. After taking in a deep breath he stood and walked over to the crying girl, stopping only inches away. Without another word he wrapped his arms around her.

"W-what are you doing you bastard…d-don't!" Sakura tried to pry the boy off of her but it was all in vain as her heart wanted this…she couldn't use her strength to push him away…

"I left because…Suna was going to attack Konoha years ago. I left…to stop my father's coup de tat. Once I…killed him Tsunade asked me to take over our base in Suna because I was the only one she trusted," Gaara let his hair shadow over his eyes as he tightened his hold on the girl in his arms. Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing…how was Gaara strong enough to kill the leader of Suna's ANBU?

"How…how did you kill him and why couldn't you tell me!?" She heard Gaara chuckle a little and it only added to her confusion.

"Back then…before you started travelling with Tsunade…you were positioned in Konoha and I knew they'd send you to the front lines. Each day I prayed you survived to see another morning. I finally had something to protect and it gave me power…everything they taught us in ANBU about throwing away everything we cared about because it made us weak…it's all a lie," Sakura felt as though a huge burden was lifted from her shoulders and she buried her face in Gaara's shoulder.

"Why…couldn't you tell me?"

"It was a suicide mission. And it was better if you weren't known to be associated with a Suna citizen around that time," Sakura's eyes widened and she pulled back a little so she could see his face. He was smiling softly at her…

"Idiot…the more reason to say goodbye," Gaara was shocked and it showed on his face, though relaxing a little when she traced the strokes of his kanji tattoo on his forehead.

"So…still love me Sakura?" Gaara gave her a cocky smirk and touched her forehead with his own, jade meeting emerald. Sakura giggled a little before giving him a smirk of her own.

"No but I forgive you," Gaara's grin widened and he gave Sakura a peck on the lips, one that she didn't flinch away from.

"You'll always be one of my precious people Gaara," Sakura gave him one last squeeze before pulling away.

"Shall we get back to class?" Sakura laughed and nodded before walking next to the redhead.

"Thank you Gaara…for today," Gaara glanced at the frowning girl and smirked.

"Still having a hard time appreciating my kindness?"

"Oh shut up you overgrown panda!"

"…The voice is gone isn't it," Sakura's head snapped up and she looked at Gaara in awe.

"H-How'd you k-know?" Gaara smiled shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Your walk is more fluid, your body isn't rigid, you're _laughing_ and you seem lighter," Sakura's orbs softened and she crossed her arms in front of her chest, grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"You've always known me better than anyone else,"

"Well that Sasuke guy seems to be doing pretty well observing you too," Sakura grinned wickedly and narrowed her eyes at the almost-pouting-redhead.

"Aw Gaara-chan don't be jealous!" Gaara seemed to be truly appalled by her statement.

"Me…jealous of him? Don't be absurd," Gaara huffed and began to walk a bit faster, making Sakura laugh as he went.

"I missed you," Sakura whispered to herself before catching up to the boy.

* * *

*~*

* * *

"Class dismissed! Oh but I want Gaara, Sakura and Sasuke to stay behind please! Have a good day guys," Kakashi smiled at his students before packing up his work and throwing it into his backpack.

"You know sensei…teachers should have briefcases…" Kakashi looked up and smiled at the pink haired teenager.

"Ah back to normal are we Sakura-chan?" Sakura bristled at his words and scoffed before looking away. Sasuke glanced at the girl, wondering what Gaara said in order to put her at ease.

"Anyway you three have to accompany me to see Tsunade-sama. Oh hold it Shikamaru! Sai! Come here you two," Sakura giggled when she saw the two trying to make a run for it but were caught in the end.

"Hey Sakura, you good now?" Sakura grinned at the lazy boy before happily receiving a kiss on the cheek from both him and Sai.

"Yeah ugly…we were gonna come rescue you from the panda over there," Sai pretended not to see the glare that was sent to him by Gaara. Sakura sighed and gently jabbed Sai with her elbow.

"We made up okay…anyway Kakashi-sensei wants to say something,"

"Thank you Sakura. Sai and Shikamaru…you two have a mission tonight. The brief is here in this envelope and make sure you two get it done earlier so you can complete the homework I gave you today," Both boys sighed in misery as Kakashi sent them a dazzling smile from underneath his mask.

"I hate you sensei," Sai and Shikamaru spoke in unison but Kakashi only chuckled as he watched them leave.

"Ah how I love those boys…anyway come with me you three," The three nodded before following Kakashi to the car park and trailing after his car on their motorbikes.

Once they finally made it to Tsunade's place they knocked on her door, waiting for a response. Once they were given permission Kakashi turned to them with a serious expression that got Sakura curious.

"Now there's a special guest in there so best behaviour you three," Sasuke was confused when Kakashi seemed to be talking to him about behaviour…though he shrugged it off and waited for the silver haired man to open the door.

"I have brought them with me Tsunade-sama," Kakashi opened the door and once the three walked in they each had different reactions to the new 'guest'. Sakura was confused, Gaara was non-caring and Sasuke…was in utter disbelief.

"What are you doing here…After all these years why now?" Sasuke was trying to keep his cool but his fists were trembling with anger.

"Sasuke calm down," Sakura took his hand into her own and tried to give him some source of comfort…but it wasn't working.

"I don't understand why you're here _now_?!" Sakura was beginning to worry as Sasuke became angrier by the second…this wasn't good for the seal.

The guest smirked at his brother but his eyes were soft and almost…guilty. The stranger opened his mouth to speak, voice quiet yet strong.

-

-

-

"Foolish little brother…I am here for you?"

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for the long ass wait but here it is!!!

And I couldn't proof read this because I got to do a shit load of homework so I'm sorry for grammatical errors!

I'm going to be doing my best to update the rest of my stories as well so look out for them! Next on my update list is "No.1 Delinquent!" then it will be "All Boys Konoha High!" Just check my profile if you wana know more about updates yeah?

Please leave me some feedback and I hope you enjoyed!! Hope I hadn't lost my touch too much…hehe!

BIG THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO MOTIVATED ME AND KICKED MY BUTT TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT!!!! THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS!


End file.
